L'Empire des Rêves
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Son périple au pays des Merveilles semble loin désormais. A présent, Alice Kingsleigh tient à concrétiser ses projets et partir au plus vite pour la Chine mais certains évènements vont troubler la jeune femme et obscurcir quelque peu ses plans...
1. Faux espoirs

**L'Empire des Rêves **

par

marquise des Ombres

**O°O°O**

**Fan Dom/Disclaimers :** Alice au pays des Merveilles de Tim Burton ( sorti en 2010 ) et accessoirement propriété de Lewis Carroll

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Pairing principal :** Alice Kingsleigh ( Burton/Carroll ) et ses autres personnages + OC ( créations personnelles )

**Rating :** K+ voire T

**Parution :** 2013

**Ndla **:Voici ma deuxième fic sur Alice – j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Amis lecteurs, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ^^ _Les éléments historiques cités sont réels bien que détournés par moment pour répondre aux besoins de cette histoire._

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre I**

**Faux espoirs **

**O°**

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Alice Kingsleigh avait refusé la demande en mariage d'Hamish Ascot et qu'elle était revenue du Pays des Merveilles. Avec toute l'impatience résultant de ses nouveaux projets, elle préparait son voyage qui la conduirait sur les routes parfumées de l'extrême Orient. Chaque minute de son existence était consacrée à la préparation de son expédition et tout ce qui n'était pas « _la Chine » _ne faisait que rebondir sur son esprit fertile.

— Alice ! appela Helen Kingsleigh. Alice !

— Oui ? répondit-elle en tournant enfin son visage vers sa mère.

— Lady Wetscliff te parle, voyons ! reprit cette dernière en adressant un sourire contrit à ladite aristocrate. Où as-tu donc la tête ?

Les trois femmes se trouvaient au beau milieu d'Hyde Park, installées sous une rotonde en fer forgé. Il s'agissait du nouvel endroit à la mode, un salon de thé en plein air. Entres les petites tables sinuaient des stewards vêtus de costumes à rayures blanches et rouges. Sur leurs bras tendus reposaient des plateaux garnis de théières fumantes et de gâteaux colorés.

— Pardonnez-moi, souffla la jeune femme. J'étais en train d'imaginer que les serveurs étaient des otaries et qu'ils nous servaient du poisson en guise de pâtisseries.

— Alice ! s'indigna sa mère.

— Quelle imagination étrange, commenta Lady Wetscliff d'un ton guindé. Je disais donc, comptez-vous allez au bal donné par les Hampton la semaine prochaine ?

— Oh mais c'est l'événement le plus attendu de la saison ! déclara Helen en jetant un regard appuyé à sa fille. Bien sûr que nous irons.

Et déjà les deux femmes étaient reparties dans leur conversation et Alice avait retrouvé ses idées fantasques.

Elle retint un nouveau rire en voyant les animaux aquatiques habillés de rayures passer entre les tables.

— Merci pour ce charmant moment Lady Wetscliff. Nous nous verrons au bal des Hampton.

Alice et sa mère saluèrent l'imposante vicomtesse et s'engagèrent dans l'allée fleurie du parc.

— Je n'ai guère apprécié ton attitude, déclara Helen en prenant son bras.

— Je ne faisais pourtant rien de mal, se défendit-elle.

— Tu as passé l'âge de rêvasser de la sorte.

— Je ne suis plus une enfant, mère ! s'offusqua Alice.

Helen s'arrêta pour regarder sa fille. Au dessus d'elle, les rayons d'un beau soleil filtraient à travers le feuillage des chênes et autres arbres. Des ombres délicates jouaient sur le visage d'Alice vêtue d'une robe en taffetas jaune pale.

— Je le sais, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu es une femme désormais et bientôt tu vas me quitter pour aller au bout du monde.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières et Alice la regarda, attendrie.

— N'est-ce pas le propre des enfants ? répondit-elle en souriant.

— Je suis fière de toi, poursuivit Helen. Tout comme ton père l'aurait été.

— Vous auriez certainement préféré que j'épouse Hamish… déclara sobrement la jeune anglaise.

— J'ai compris qu'Hamish n'est pas fait pour toi comme tu n'es pas faite pour lui, reprit-elle en se remettant en route. Il n'a pas ton imagination... débordante !

— Je crois qu'il n'en a pas du tout, rebondit Alice. Une des sœurs Chattaway et lui feraient un très beau couple !

Elles se mirent à rire, bras dessus bras dessous.

— Hâtons-nous ou Margaret va s'inquiéter, suggéra Madame Kingsleigh en accélérant le pas.

**O°**

La nuit tombait doucement sur la capitale anglaise. Au loin, Big Ben faisait teinter son carillon, accompagnant la rumeur de la ville bourdonnante. Assise dans l'encadrement profond d'une fenêtre, Alice contemplait la rue charrier ses fiacres et ses badauds.

Un sourire éclaira furtivement ses traits en voyant un homme pourvu d'un haut de forme et d'une redingote.

Un instant, elle se revit là bas, dans ce monde au-delà des rêves. Devant elle défilait le visage de tous ceux qu'elle avait appris à aimer dont celui d'un être singulier à la folle chevelure rousse.

Soudain, l'inconnu leva la tête et Alice poussa une exclamation surprise. Ce dernier avait un regard vert presque luminescent dans la lumière du soir. Ses joues et son front blêmes contrastaient avec les mèches échappées de son chapeau et son sourire… était celui d'un ami disparu.

— Chapelier ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Se levant prestement, elle se rua hors de sa chambre, se précipita dans les escaliers et sortit de la maison.

— Chapelier ! cria la jeune femme en franchissant le portail aux armoiries des Manchester.

Déjà, la silhouette chapeautée disparaissait au coin de la rue et Alice dut relever ses jupons pour la rattraper.

— Attendez ! s'écria l'Anglaise en posant une main sur l'épaule du redingoté.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le sourire d'Alice mourut sur ses lèvres.

— Oui, Mademoiselle ? demanda un jeune homme au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

— Pardonnez-moi… murmura-t-elle. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Triste, elle fit demi-tour. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il s'agissait de son ami. A travers la fenêtre de l'étage, c'était bien son visage qu'elle avait vu et ses yeux couleur d'absinthe…

Une fois rentrée, elle se confronta aux regards surpris du majordome et à celui de sa sœur.

— Mais où étais-tu ? demanda cette dernière en s'approchant de sa cadette.

— Enfin Alice ! Nous sommes chez ta sœur et son époux ! surenchérit Helen qui venait d'arriver.

— Encore un lapin blanc ? ironisa Lowell en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement des portes du salon.

Alice l'ignora en sentant néanmoins ses yeux clairs peser sur elle.

— J'ai seulement cru reconnaître… une amie, hésita la jeune femme en jugeant inutile d'attiser la curiosité de son entourage.

— Tu n'as pas à sortir seule comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses, rétorqua Margaret. Pense à notre réputation !

Un petit rire sarcastique secoua le torse de son beau frère.

— Vas donc te changer veux-tu, nous dînons dans une demi heure, poursuivit son aînée en retournant dans le salon en compagnie de sa mère.

Alice grimpa vivement les marches et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, une main s'abattit sur le chambranle de la porte.

— Alice, Alice… souffla Lowell. Quelle jeune femme étonnante.

— Vous m'avez suivie ? lança-t-elle.

— Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne repartiez pas à la recherche de quelques amis imaginaires, répondit-il.

— Ecartez-vous Lowell.

La voix d'Alice avait claqué dans l'air alourdi mais son beau frère ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

— Ne soyez pas virulente chère Alice. Je ne veux que votre bien.

— Comme celui de ma sœur, je suppose ! rétorqua-t-elle. Vous semblez oublier la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté.

Elle se rappelait distinctement le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec une des invités lors de la party des Ascot.

— Oh ça… balaya le lord d'un revers de main. Vous n'êtes pas innocente au point de croire qu'un homme se satisfait d'une seule femme le long de sa vie ?

— Vous ne méritez pas Margaret, cracha-t-elle. Maintenant écartez-vous !

Un sourire carnassier assombrit les traits de Lowell.

— Elle peut-être pas mais vous si. Nous sommes les mêmes ma chère, extravagants et… changeants.

Prompt, il saisit son poignet afin de ramener la jeune fille contre lui.

— Je peux vous jurer que vous y viendrez, souffla-t-il tout contre son visage. Votre attitude transpire l'indécence et je me ferais une joie de dompter vos élans fantaisistes !

Pour affirmer ses propos, il fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de la relâcher dans un éclat de rire ténu.

Le cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine, Alice se rua dans sa chambre en fermant à double tour la porte derrière elle.

S'écroulant à moitié sur la courtepointe recouvrant le lit, Alice fixa le plafond du baldaquin avec dégoût. Elle était dans une cage en compagnie de vautours. Inutile d'imaginer son beau frère en volatile cette fois-ci, son comportement œuvrait suffisamment !

Une larme brilla au coin de ses paupières tandis que le visage du Chapelier s'imprégnait dans son esprit.

— Si seulement… murmura-t-elle en pensant à l'inconnu qu'elle avait pris pour son ami.

Le départ pour la Chine n'arriverait jamais assez vite.

**O°O°O**


	2. Les Indes troublantes

_**Ndla : **__Voici le deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter si le coeur vous en dit, histoire de savoir si cette fic mérite d'être continuée ^^_

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre II**

**Les Indes… troublantes**

**O°**

Jamais encore la jeune femme n'avait vu un tel rassemblement de personnes. La cour, quoique gigantesque, était saturée de berlines et de fiacres entre lesquels passaient des domestiques surmenés. En comparaison, la réception donnée par les Ascot n'était qu'un pique-nique entre voisins !

Cette nuit, le domaine des Hampton fourmillait d'un monde excité et recouvert d'or. Toute la « gentry » londonienne était rassemblée ce soir pour l'événement le plus attendu de l'année. Organisée par une des plus prestigieuses familles anglaises, la soirée promettait d'être celle dont parleraient les invités des mois durant.

Le manoir situé à quelques kilomètres de la capitale était certainement le plus grand aux alentours. Toute de briques, la demeure s'était elle aussi parée pour l'occasion de banderoles et de guirlandes de fleurs.

De la musique s'échappait des fenêtres comme des bouts de voiles dansant dans le vent. La brise elle-même était emprunte du parfum des dames, celles des pétales de rose ou encore de l'odeur herbacée du tabac des messieurs.

— Alice ! Hâte-toi je te prie ! s'exclama Margaret en lançant un regard angoissé à sa cadette.

La jeune femme retint un soupir. Pourquoi donc sa sœur se mettait-elle dans un état pareil à chaque réception ? Etait-il vraiment important pour elle de paraître si parfaite ? Pas même un cheveu ne dépassait de son chignon compliqué ni le moindre pli était visible sur sa toilette coûteuse.

Obéissant néanmoins, Alice releva le bas de sa robe pour gravir les marches du perron.

— Helen ! intervint lady Augusta Hampton. Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Oh mais est-ce la jeune Alice ? La voilà devenue une demoiselle tout à fait charmante !

La duchesse qui accueillait chacun de ses convives ne manqua pas de saluer chaleureusement lady Kingsleigh et sa famille.

Comme la bienséance l'exigeait, Alice tendit sa main en esquissant une légère révérence puis remercia son hôtesse de l'avoir invité.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, la jeune femme croisa le regard de Lowell qui ne cessait de l'observer. Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut comme à chaque fois que son beau frère posait un oeil de convoitise sur elle.

— Tu es magnifique ma chérie, déclara fièrement Helen en prenant le bras de sa fille.

Alice portait une robe d'un bleu satiné, rehaussée par une large ceinture couleur perle. Sa chevelure cascadait sur ses épaules et seules les mèches autour de son visage étaient retenues par un peigne de nacre.

A dire vrai, lady Kingsleigh espérait qu'un gentilhomme ravirait cette nuit le cœur de sa fille et la fasse renoncer à son périple pour l'Orient.

**O°**

Quand Helen, Margaret et Lowell pénétrèrent dans la salle de bal, ils émirent une exclamation ravie.

Sur une estrade, des musiciens jouaient des airs connus, confrontant Strauss, Schumann et Rameau sur quelques accords de sitar. A leurs côtés, des danseuses vêtues de saris genat, rose et orange ondulaient au rythme de la mélodie.

Les Hampton avait choisi pour thème « les Indes » et de ce fait, avait orné l'immense pièce d'une parure particulièrement exotique. Des tissus brillants et colorés étaient dressés sur les tables garnies de plats raffinés et de boissons. D'autres domestiques avaient été engagés pour l'occasion, certainement tout droit venus des colonies pour ajouter plus de réalisme à la soirée. De grosses lanternes multicolores posées ci et là ajoutaient des points de couleur à la salle déjà éclairée par un colossal lustre de cristal.

Si la plupart des invités se réjouissait de cette décoration, Alice retint une grimace devant tant d'animaux empaillés. Par là, une grue prenait son envol. Ici, un petit singe patientait sur une branche. Au milieu d'une fontaine, un gavial* aux yeux saphir ouvrait sa gueule longiligne pour croquer un drongo* apeuré. Bien sûr, un paon faisant la roue étalait sa corolle chatoyante devant des yeux ébahis ou encore, un tigre au pelage vif s'apprêtait à bondir sur une proie imaginaire.

Doucement, Alice s'avança pour caresser la fourrure de l'animal, si proche du roux de la chevelure du Chapelier.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle au félin empaillé.

Balayant la salle comble du regard, elle se prit à imaginer ce que feraient les animaux s'ils reprenaient vie.

Sautant sur la tête des gens, le singe se mettrait à chercher des poux sur le crâne d'une voluptueuse baronne. Malicieux, il se saisirait de son diadème pour venir s'accrocher au lustre en poussant des cris et brandissant l'objet comme un trophée.

Rampant sur le parquet, le gavial tenterait de refermer ses dents sur les jambes affolées des valseurs. Le paon sauterait sur la table et picorerait les mets préparés avec soin tandis que le tigre essayerait d'attraper le drongo en rugissant.

— Alice ! A quoi rêves-tu donc encore ?

La voix de Margaret la tira de son fol tableau.

— Mère et Lowell nous…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et serra ses mains gantées jusqu'à briser ses doigts.

— Margaret ? demanda la jeune femme.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Alice regarda dans le même axe que sa sœur et découvrit ce qui l'interpellait autant. Sans même se soucier d'être observé, Lowell avait pris une danseuse par la taille et murmurait à son oreille. Celle-ci tentait de s'esquiver mais le lord ne semblait guère disposé à la laisser tranquille.

— Il ose me faire cela alors que nous sommes en public, souffla-t-elle, aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

— Tu savais ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Alice.

Margaret tourna furtivement la tête pour essuyer une larme à l'abri des regards.

— Qui ne le sait pas, répondit-elle amèrement. Tout le monde est au courant de ses frasques et il ne fait même plus l'effort de les cacher. J'essaie à tout prix de le dissimuler à mère, elle n'a pas à porter de le poids de ma honte.

— C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte ! protesta sa cadette.

Un petit rire ironique secoua la poitrine de Margaret.

— Il est au dessus de cela. Il semble se moquer des rumeurs qui s'abattent sur lui et se moque également de ce qu'on raconte sur moi. Le pire c'est que je pourrais lui pardonner s'il me le demandait. C'est mon époux et… je l'aime.

— Il ne te mérite pas, déclara Alice en regardant fugacement son beau frère qui continuait ses roucoulades.

— Hier il faisait des avances à ces idiotes de soeurs Chattaway. Les deux ! Aujourd'hui c'est envers une danseuse. Qui donc choisira-t-il demain…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se pincer. Margaret serait anéantie si elle lui apprenait que Lowell avait tenté de la séduire également.

— Allons-nous servir à boire, proposa cette dernière en ré-arborant un visage radieux pour cacher sa peine au beau monde.

**O°**

_Une jeune femme qui part seule à l'autre bout du monde ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ces gens ne veulent pas de nous ! Ils n'ont pas supporté la défaite ! Ils ne sont pas aussi civilisés que nous là bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'une femme irait bien faire en Chine ? Laissez cela aux hommes ! Vous devriez-mieux vous trouver un mari ! _

Le plus poliment qu'elle le put, Alice répondit aux curieux jusqu'à épuiser ses réserves de courtoisie. Profitant de l'inattention de sa mère et de sa sœur, elle sortit de la salle de bal en soupirant. Elle détestait ces grands rassemblements ou _le tout Londres_ semblait s'être réunie ! Ce soir, elle-même était devenue un phénomène de foire à l'instar des animaux empaillés.

Sur la terrasse, l'air de la nuit rafraîchit ses joues rosies tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur la rambarde de pierre.

Comme à l'intérieur, des lanternes éclairaient l'obscurité de points bigarrés. A travers le papier, on pouvait voir les flammes grésiller comme des lucioles enfermées dans des pots.

Des éclats de rire vinrent subitement troubler le calme nocturne. Sous un chêne massif était plantée une tente d'où venait de sortir deux adolescentes, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Intriguée, Alice attendit qu'elles s'éloignent assez pour descendre l'escalier menant au jardin. Doucement, elle s'approcha du petit chapiteau cramoisi. Un parfum étrange envahit ses narines tandis qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur.

Un vieil homme était assis par terre, vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'un turban rehaussé d'un joyau et d'une grande plume rouge. Une fine moustache accompagnait une longue barbichette au milieu de son menton. Ses cheveux grisonnants contrastaient avec la couleur de sa peau, à peine dorée.

A ses côtés, une lampe à huile éclairait l'espace et les volutes d'un bâtonnet d'encens qui brûlait sur un support de bronze.

— Bienvenue, déclara l'inconnu avec un fort accent étranger. Asseyez-vous donc.

Ses yeux bridés témoignaient d'une appartenance asiatique, dénotant avec les vêtements qu'il portait.

Alice obéit, le jupon de sa robe formant une corolle sur ses jambes pliées. Autour d'elle, la jeune femme vit une multitude d'objets curieux. Plusieurs tapis étaient roulés comme s'il s'agissait de gros parchemins. Un coffre ouvert laissait échapper des monceaux de soie écarlate sur ses rebords sculptés. Un long socle à l'extrémité recourbée supportait une petite cage ouvragée. A l'intérieur se trouvait une plante aux longues feuilles s'échappant d'entre les barreaux pour toucher le sol.

— Lisez-vous l'avenir ? demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaira son visage ridé.

— Comme tout bon fakir, répondit-il en joignant ses mains.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas indien, s'étonna la jeune femme.

Un petit rire secoua le torse sec de l'homme.

— Assurément non.

— Alors vous n'êtes pas fakir, conclut-elle en fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

— Alors je ne le suis pas, répondit simplement l'inconnu.

— Cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a du sens ? demanda-t-il en sortant de sa poche une pipe en forme de dragon.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par le souffle du vieil homme recrachant une fumée bleutée.

— Pour vous rien n'a d'intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il, enfin.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment… normale, souffla-t-elle.

— Est-ce pour cela que vous partez pour la Chine ?

— C'est un des invités qui vous l'a dit ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

— Peut-être… ou pas.

Baissant un instant les yeux, elle les ramena bien vite vers ceux de l'inconnu quand il reprit :

— C'est pour cela que vous souhaitez poursuivre l'œuvre de votre père. Partir là bas pour retrouver un sens à votre vie, comme lorsque vous vous êtes battue pour sauvegarder les terres des merveilles.

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement.

— Comment ? balbutia-t-elle. Comment savez-vous ?

— Je sais bien des choses, mon enfant, répondit-il en recrachant un autre nuage de fumée.

Ce dernier s'épaissit alors et sembla recouvrir tout l'espace.

— Souvenez-vous du jour Frabieux… entendit-elle comme si la voix de vieil homme venait de loin.

Elle ne discernait plus l'intérieur de la tente, désormais enveloppée par un tourbillon opaque. Devant ses yeux dansaient des volutes qui peu à peu se changèrent en formes distinctes. Elle vit sa propre silhouette tenant la Vorpaline et le Jabberwocky étendre ses ailes démoniaques.

— Comment est-ce possible...

Les contours de Mirana se dessinèrent alors puis vinrent ceux du Chapelier. Son corps s'agrandit alors jusqu'à ce que son visage, fait d'arabesques nébuleuses, apparaisse.

Il sourit, remua ses lèvres de fumée sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne avant de disparaître complètement.

Progressivement, le nuage se dissipa et elle vit de nouveau l'asiatique assis devant elle.

— Partez aux confins du monde pour trouver ce que vous cherchez, murmura-t-il.

Hochant la tête, la jeune femme se releva, bouleversée et presque hypnotisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Un pied dehors, elle se retourna pourtant vers l'inconnu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

— Vous me rappelez une chenille que j'ai bien connu, déclara-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaira les traits parcheminés du vieil homme mais il garda ses lèvres scellées.

Cette fois, Alice sortit dans la nuit en entendant une dernière fois son mystérieux occupant recracher un souffle fumeux.

**O°**

— Te voilà enfin ! s'écria Helen Kingsleigh en s'emparant de la main de sa fille. Mais où étais-tu donc passée ? C'est l'heure des danses des débutantes !

Trépignant sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin, sa mère semblait réellement angoissée à l'idée qu'Alice manque cette fameuse valse. A ses côtés, lady Hampton saisit son autre main en pouffant malicieusement. Entraînée par les deux femmes, elle ne put que suivre le mouvement imposé.

— J'étais avec le fakir, répondit-elle.

— De quoi parles-tu encore ? s'agaça Helen.

— Cet indien n'est-il pas grandiose ? s'extasia Augusta Hampton. Nous l'avons recruté spécialement pour la soirée !

S'arrêtant un instant, lady Kingsleigh se tourna et vit à son tour la tente rouge.

— Cet homme n'est pas indien, protesta Alice en faisant volte face.

— On ne pourrait l'être plus, ma chère petite, répondit la maîtresse des lieux. Tenez, regardez-le !

A ce même instant, l'ouverture du chapiteau bougea et une silhouette blanche s'en échappa.

Stupéfaite, Alice fixa l'homme vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'un turban surmonté d'une plume rouge. Sa peau était sombre et de longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage mangé par une barbe fournie.

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

Sans remarquer son trouble, les deux femmes se hâtèrent de la guider vers la salle de bal où résonnaient déjà les premiers accords d'une valse.

**O°O°O**

**O°**

**Gavial*** crocodile originaire des Indes arborant une gueule longue et étroite

**Drongo*** petit oiseau originaire d'Asie


	3. L'objet mystérieux

**Ndla:** Merci **Lilouche, Cyrusa et Tiva **pour vos commentaires ! Heureuse que ce début vous plaise. A bientôt j'espère !

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre III**

**L'objet Mystérieux**

**O°**

Alice tourna la tête pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait violement pour frapper les carreaux dans un martèlement régulier. Oubliant le roman qu'elle était en train de lire, elle s'avança pour regarder au dehors.

La pièce donnait sur la rue qui, pratiquement déserte, ne laissait filer que quelques fiacres éclaboussant les trottoirs de jets puissants.

Elle ne cessait de repenser au bal des Hampton en dépit des trois jours écoulés. Le souvenir du vieil inconnu était vivace dans son esprit tout comme la façon dont il s'était volatilisé pour laisser place à cet homme sombre de peau.

— Ne sois pas déçue ma chérie, déclara Margaret en posant sa broderie. Lord Ascot te donnera très rapidement un prochain rendez-vous.

— Tu as sûrement raison, répondit laconiquement la jeune femme en se réinstallant sur le sofa.

Aujourd'hui devait se dérouler un entretien qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines afin d'organiser la traversée pour la Chine. Cependant, le lord avait envoyé un courrier expliquant qu'il avait contracté un vilain rhume qui l'obligeait à repousser leur entrevue.

— Il n'est pas étonnant que le pauvre homme soit tombé malade, déclara lady Kingsleigh en cousant elle aussi. Il pleut depuis le bal de Hampton. Heureusement, la nuit de la réception fut parfaite !

Margaret qui faisait aller et venir l'aiguille avec dextérité sursauta brusquement. Une goutte de sang perla au bout de son index et elle s'empressa de porter la piqure à ses lèvres.

Si Helen n'avait rien remarqué, Alice avait noté que sa sœur s'était piquée à l'instant même où sa mère avait évoqué la réception. Pour Margaret, cette nuit resterait un souvenir douloureux où les yeux attentifs avaient observé le comportement licencieux de son époux.

Ce dernier entra justement dans la pièce, jetant son grand manteau sur un fauteuil libre.

— Les femmes ne sont sérieuses que lorsqu'un homme se trouve en leur compagnie ! s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

Margaret tressaillit comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Toute à ses émotions, elle ne vit pas l'œillade que Lowell ne manqua pas de jeter à Alice.

— Où étiez-vous ? demanda sa sœur en posant ses doigts sur ceux de son mari.

— Au club. J'ai parié mon plus beau pur sang avec cet idiot de Dunley ! Ce gamin est aussi idiot que son père et pourrait miser toute sa fortune aux cartes. Bien évidemment il a perdu et me voici le propriétaire d'un nouvel étalon !

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers Helen pour lui baiser galamment la main.

— Vous êtes incorrigible ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son gendre.

— Allons, je dois bien être à la hauteur avec trois ravissantes dames en ma demeure. C'est à moi de prendre soin de vous à présent.

Alice serra les dents tout comme le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Lowell Manchester avait toujours les bons mots et c'était ainsi qu'il dupait sa mère et tenait encore sa sœur !

Ne supportant plus la présence de son beau frère, elle s'excusa pour monter dans sa chambre. Si seulement elle pouvait demander à sa mère de rentrer chez elle mais cela était impossible. Pour tous, Helen et Alice Kingsleigh étaient en visite chez lady Manchester mais la vérité était que la veuve de Charles Kingsleigh ne pouvait plus payer l'entretien de son manoir ni les domestiques…

Tandis qu'elle grimpait l'escalier, Alice entendit la clochette de l'entrée retentir. Curieuse, elle se tourna et vit le majordome s'emparer d'un paquet qu'un jeune garçon lui tendait.

— C'est pour Alice Kingsleigh, m'sieur ! déclara l'enfant avant de s'enfuir sous la pluie.

Etonnée, la jeune femme redescendit les marches en regardant le petit colis enveloppé.

— Je crois bien que c'est pour vous Miss, déclara le majordome en lui tendant le paquet.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lowell en arrivant dans le hall.

— Un colis pour Miss Kingsleigh, répondit le majordome avant de s'incliner pour vaquer à ses occupations.

— Ce benêt d'Ashton, je suppose ? demanda-t-il, de nouveau seul avec Alice. Une valse a suffit à ce gringalet pour tomber en extase devant vous.

— Je constate qu'entre deux propositions indécentes envers une danseuse, vous restez au fait, répondit-elle sèchement.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

— Vous êtes également bien au courant, murmura-t-il en caressant d'un doigt le paquet qu'elle tenait. Que se cache-t-il là dedans ? Des chocolats ? Une dizaine de lettres enflammées ? Des bijoux peut-être ?

— Rien qui vous concerne, répliqua-t-elle en se détournant pour gravir les marches.

Elle sursauta brusquement en sentant un étau enserrer son poignet.

— J'ai un droit de regard sur tout ce qui… susurra-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de relâcher la jeune femme.

— Lowell ? demanda Margaret qui se tenait aux pieds des marches. Il y a un problème ?

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il afficha un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres tout en s'avançant vers son épouse.

— Votre sœur a trébuché et je l'ai rattrapé juste à temps ! s'exclama-t-il en entourant sa taille.

— Alice ?

Les yeux de Margaret brillaient de souffrance sous la crainte que son mari ait osé lui faire des avances.

Incapable de lui mentir pour autant, Alice hocha seulement la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire.

— Ce paquet doit être bien lourd, plaisanta le lord en entraînant Margaret loin d'elle, craignant peut-être que sa cadette ne se décide à tout avouer.

Si la fille ainée des Kingsleigh avait besoin du confort financier des Manchester, les Manchester avait bien besoin de la renommée des Kingsleigh ! La famille de Lowell s'était illustrée dans plusieurs travers ayant entaché leur nom. En dépit de leur problème financier, les Kinglseigh étaient irréprochables et par dessus tout, ils restaient grandement appréciés dans les cercles les plus fermés.

Cette fois, Alice se précipita à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle vint s'assoir dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre et posa le colis devant elle. Surprise, elle vit qu'un mot était écrit sur le papier grossier enveloppant un objet de la taille d'une boite à bijoux.

_**Pour celle dont le voyage ne fait que commencer **_

Délestant délicatement l'emballage du colis, elle se confronta à une deuxième enveloppe faite d'une sorte de papier journal. Illisibles, les pages comportaient des caractères qu'Alice ne saisit pas. Ces derniers lui rappelaient d'anciens documents qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau de son père à l'époque où il collectait des pièces d'antiquité venus des quatre coins du monde.

D'une main légèrement fébrile, elle arracha le papier pour découvrir un coffret teint en rouge. Des motifs dorés étaient représentés sur les parois latérales, tels que des fleurs et des oiseaux inconnus. Sur le dessus, la face d'un dragon en relief révélait un sourire aux dents de nacre. Ses yeux, fait de jades étincelantes, semblaient vivre dans la lueur du jour et brillaient presque d'un éclat surnaturel.

Un instant, elle frôla les pierres vertes du bout des doigts en revoyant luire les iris absinthe du Chapelier.

Un flux d'émotions la submergea qu'elle chassa en clignant des yeux. Doucement, elle ouvrit le coffret et poussa une exclamation silencieuse.

A l'intérieur reposait un éventail d'une grande beauté.

La monture semblait sculptée dans un bois précieux veiné de sillons argentés. L'aile, ouverte au regard, dévoilait un paysage qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune femme.

Jamais encore elle n'avait contemplé un décor aussi magnifique en dehors du monde des Merveilles.

Une lune pleine et éclatante éclairait un ciel d'un bleu électrique. Sur son manteau passait quelques nuages irisés, s'accrochant à de hautes montagnes entre lesquelles cascadait une chute d'eau opaline. En aval, la rivière serpentait à travers une végétation lumineuse jusqu'à toucher les pierres nacrées d'un château aux toits recourbés.

Eblouie, elle approcha son index des flots brillants. Sous son doigt, la soie de l'éventail vibra et le paysage se mit soudainement à rayonner. Les fenêtres du palais se colorèrent d'une lumière ambrée comme s'il était occupé. L'onde ondula au gré d'une brise régulière, déplaçant aussi les nuages sur la voute marine pour venir s'enrouler autour du pic des montagnes.

— C'est incroyable... murmura-t-elle en contemplant la peinture vivre devant ses yeux.

Une petite forme blanche apparut alors comme échappée du château. Approchant son visage de l'éventail, Alice reconnut la silhouette menue d'une femme portant une tunique immaculée et une longue chevelure noire. Longeant la rivière comme un fantôme, elle stoppa sa course où le disque de la lune se reflétait sur l'eau. Quelque chose vola dans les airs pour rejoindre les flots tandis qu'une horde de cavaliers armés sortait du palais. Comme effrayée, la forme blême disparut dans l'ombre des montagnes suivie par les silhouettes en armures.

A nouveau, la soie se mit à rayonner avant que la peinture ne se fige de nouveau.

Avec précaution, Alice souleva l'objet pour mieux le contempler quand elle découvrit un morceau de papier caché dessous. Avec délicatesse, elle reposa l'éventail puis déplia le parchemin noirci d'une écriture minuscule.

_**O**_

_**Au plus haut des cimes lointaines,**_

_**Tout près du ciel et des nuages**_

_**Git une incroyable fontaine **_

_**Enfouie sous des coquillages.**_

_**O**_

_**Méfie-toi du poisson volant**_

_**Et de l'oiseau couvert d'écailles**_

_**Gardiens du joyau indolent**_

_**Enfermé dans une médaille**__**.**_

_**O**_

_**Accroché au cou du dragon,**_

…

**_O_**

La suite du poème était manquante car le morceau de papier était déchiré. A voix haute cette fois, Alice relut les rimes étranges jusqu'à les graver dans sa mémoire.

Un seul individu pouvait être l'expéditeur de ce coffret : le vieil inconnu rencontré au bal des Hampton et auquel elle n'avait cessé de penser.

Ce colis venait de lui et tout comme les paroles qu'il avait prononcé, ce présent était porteur d'un message.

Elle en était persuadée.

**O°O°O**


	4. Dans les ruelles de Londres

**Ndla : **J'ai des lecteurs timides dirait-on ^^ si vous passez par là, apposez une petite review afin de récolter le plus d'avis concernant le bon déroulement de cette histoire. Du moins si elle vous plait ;-) Amis, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre IV**

**Dans les ruelles de Londres**

**O°**

— Eh bien ! s'exclama Margaret en prenant Alice par le bras. Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot aux explications de lord Ascot. Je serais bien ennuyée à ta place.

— Il me fait penser à une locomotive. Une fois en marche, impossible de l'arrêter ! répondit cette dernière.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient sur _Knightsbridge_ entourées d'une foule de gens bien nés et fortunés. Sortant du fameux rendez-vous qu'Alice attendait depuis des jours, elles avaient passé deux heures avec l'aristocrate pour convenir de chaque détail concernant le voyage pour la Chine. Soulagée, la jeune Anglaise avait désormais une date et toutes les dispositions étaient prises. Enfin.

— Je suis tout de même heureuse de t'avoir accompagné, poursuivit lady Manchester. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus mais… oh mais quelle charmante toilette ! Ne trouves-tu pas ?

Margaret s'était subitement immobilisée devant une vitrine derrière laquelle une magnifique robe était exposée.

— En effet, répondit Alice néanmoins consciente du brusque changement de sujet opéré par sa sœur.

Ce qu'elle n'osait vraisemblablement pas lui avouer était que Lowell avait refusé de mettre la moindre livre sterling dans son expédition. Cependant, la Alice ne pouvait que s'en réjouir car elle ne désirait rien venant de son beau-frère.

— Ce mauve t'irait à ravir. Ton teint est si pur, tu peux te permettre ce genre de couleur ! Nous ferons venir ma couturière pour qu'elle prenne tes mesures afin de te confectionner une robe de voyage.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut,

— Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je peux au moins faire cela pour toi. De toute manière, il importe peu à Lowell que je me fasse confectionner une robe de plus et…

Elle se mordit la langue tandis qu'une rougeur colorait ses joues.

— Ne t'en fais pas Margaret. J'ai compris que Lowell ne désirait pas mettre son argent dans une entreprise qu'il désapprouve, déclara Alice avec franchise. Ne sois pas inquiète pour moi, la part que Père m'a laissée est suffisante. Et puis cela ne concerne pas ton époux mais moi seul…

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de sa sœur.

— Tu as tellement grandi. Il me semble qu'hier encore je te lisais des histoires sous le grand arbre du jardin. Je t'admire tu sais.

Etonnée, Alice sentit la main de son aînée serrer chaleureusement la sienne. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la si respectable lady Manchester approuverait sa décision de partir à l'autre bout du monde pour parachever le travail de leur père.

— Tu me promets de faire attention à toi là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Promis, répondit Alice.

— Rentrons à présent, conclut Margaret.

Elles poursuivirent ainsi leur route sous un soleil déclinant. La ville commençait à revêtir son éphémère manteau vermeil avant de laisser place à la nuit. L'heure du thé avait largement sonné et déjà les promeneurs se pressaient dans les cafés ou les pâtisseries pour absorber leur cher breuvage.

Soulevant le bas de sa robe, Alice grimpa dans la voiture des Manchester suivie par sa sœur quand une voix interpella cette dernière.

— Lady Margaret !

Alice attendit une minute avant qu'elle ne passe la tête dans l'habitacle :

— Tu veux bien m'attendre un instant ? Cette pauvre Miss Dunning nous court après depuis qu'elle nous a aperçu à travers la vitrine d'un magasin. C'est à propos de notre comité et cela ne peut visiblement pas attendre.

— Bien sûr.

Une fois la portière refermée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du véhicule.

Dès lors, le tableau citadin se trouva vivement balayé par une vague qui transforma l'artère londonienne. Chaque minute solitaire était précieuse pour son imagination...

Un océan s'étendait à perte de vue dans l'esprit d'Alice. Un sourire rêveur éclaira ses traits devant cette vision bienvenue. Il lui semblait même sentir l'odeur iodée des flots et entendre le cri des mouettes dans le ciel avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits.

La rue était de nouveau là, charriant ses passants et ses voitures rapides.

Un soupir de regret s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Sa rêverie marine n'était plus qu'un souvenir à présent.

L'avenue bruyante déroulait sa routine, insipide, quand un oiseau turquoise entra dans son champ de vision. Peu farouche, il vint voleter devant elle pour exhiber son petit corps gracile.

Le frêle animal remua son bec d'où s'éleva un agréable pépiement tel un léger carillon. Le sourire qu'elle avait perdu revint alors jouer sur ses lèvres.

— Quel joli plumage, murmura-t-elle.

Comme s'il avait compris ses paroles, l'oiseau se mit à exécuter de folles pirouettes. Emerveillée, Alice le contempla jusqu'à voir la petite bête se dédoubler dans son incroyable ballet aérien. Il y avait à présent deux oiseaux, identiques, qui volaient devant elle.

Clignant des yeux pour chasser d'éventuelles hallucinations, elle regarda malgré tout les volatiles danser dans les airs. Elle ne rêvait pas. Les oiseaux se mirent alors à bouger de plus en plus vite, l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à former deux ronds bleus.

Alice poussa une exclamation tandis que les cercles devenaient une paire de grands yeux turquoise.

— Ca alors ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant la gueule disproportionnée d'un chat apparaître puis son corps tomber légèrement sur les pavés.

Se penchant sur la fenêtre, elle vit le félin s'enfuir à vive allure.

— Stop ! cria Alice en s'élançant derrière lui.

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait de courir. Sur ses talons, elle tentait de le suivre, bousculant parfois des badauds indignés. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, aussi bien par cette course folle que par l'espoir qu'elle suscitait.

— Stop ! hurla de nouveau la jeune fille.

Sans s'arrêter, le chat filait à présent dans un dédale de ruelles sombres. Alice ne distinguait plus que les reflets argent et bleutés de sa fourrure luisante dans la pénombre. Tandis qu'elle courait, elle songea un instant que tout cela n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination. Peut-être n'avait-elle aucune raison de courir ainsi derrière une ombre ?

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand le chat s'immobilisa devant un mur de briques. A bout de souffle, Alice se courba en deux pour retrouver sa respiration.

— Cheshire ? demanda-t-elle.

Lentement, le félin se retourna et le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa poitrine.

— C'est bien vous ! s'écria Alice en tombant à genoux devant l'étrange animal.

Débordant d'une joie retrouvée, elle enserra le cou du chat qui émit un ronronnement appréciateur. Sa fourrure sentait bon la myrtille comme celles qu'elle cueillait dans le jardin étant petite.

— Je suis heureux de te revoir également, déclara le chat de sa voix grave.

La jeune femme recula pour mieux contempler cet ami venu d'un autre monde.

— Que faites-vous ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Un énorme sourire denté étira la gueule du félin qui s'éleva dans les airs.

— Je me promenais, répondit-il en planant nonchalamment.

— Ici ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Les cieux anglais sont très agréables à l'automne !

— N'est-il pas ironique pour un chat de prendre la forme d'un oiseau ?

— Beaucoup moins qu'un oiseau qui prendrait l'apparence d'un chat, déclara Cheshire.

— Les autres sont-ils avec vous ? demanda Alice, pleine d'espoir.

— Je suis un solitaire, ma chère. Je préfère ma seule compagnie mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Sortir de chez nous demande des facultés particulières et tous n'ont sont pas doté.

— Je vois, souffla-t-elle. Et comment se portent-ils ?

La déception fut tout aussi intense que la joie de revoir le chat.

Comme si un sofa imaginaire flottait dans l'air, Cheshire s'allongea sur le vide.

— Que dire ? La Reine règne, le lièvre blablate, le loir rouspète, le chien paresse... nous pouvons dire que tout va bien.

— Et le Chapelier ?

— Toujours disparu, répondit-il en s'étirant indolemment.

— Disparu ? s'écria-t-elle. Comment cela ?

A nouveau, le félin montra ses nombreuses dents en un sourire énigmatique.

— Tu n'es donc pas au courant… il s'est volatilisé peu après ton départ. Personne ne la revu depuis.

Un étrange sentiment brûla le cœur d'Alice où s'entremêlaient la peur et quelque chose de plus indéfinissable.

— Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? murmura-t-elle.

Le félin émit un petit rire grave tout en prenant de la hauteur. Son corps puissant s'éleva dans l'air aussi léger qu'un ballon de baudruche.

— Une mauvaise intuition, souffla le félin. Ou peut-être pas…

— Non ! Restez !

— Nous nous reverrons chère Alice…

Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la ruelle tandis qu'il disparaissait peu à peu. Très vite, il ne resta que deux yeux turquoises suspendus au vide avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement.

Désormais seule, l'Anglaise pivota pour regarder autour d'elle. Ce maudit chat l'avait baladé si bien qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était.

**O°**

Seulement éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée, la pièce était baignée d'ombres mouvantes. Assise dans un fauteuil, Alice contemplait le feu danser dans l'âtre noirci. Au dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle était rentrée une heure plus tôt après avoir peiné pour retrouver son chemin. Une fois sortie du dédale de ruelles, la jeune femme avait dû marcher jusqu'au manoir des Manchester. Sa mère et sa sœur furent soulagées de la revoir, surtout Margaret qui s'était résolue à rentrer seule pour envoyer le majordome quérir la police. Heureusement, ce dernier étant absent n'avait pu prévenir les autorités dans l'heure. Lowell qui revenait de son club en cet instant interdit alors d'avertir qui que ce soit et s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche quand Alice réapparut.

Une fois les embrassades passées, elle s'était faite sévèrement réprimandée par les deux femmes qui s'étaient tant inquiétées. Cependant, les remontrances coupèrent court quand son beau frère les interrompit pour ordonner à la jeune Anglaise de l'attendre dans le petit salon.

Forcée d'obéir, Alice s'installa dans la pièce et attendit jusqu'alors le retour du maître des lieux.

Elle patientait depuis dix bonnes minutes quand d'un geste brusque, Lowell poussa la porte qui se referma dans un bruit fracassant.

**O°O°O**


	5. Le maître de l'illusion

**Ndla : Merci à vous Lilouche, Arisu-LoveX2 et Tiva ! Vos commentaires me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à écrire la suite. A bientôt au détour de prochaines reviews peut-être !**

**O°**

**Chapitre V**

**Le maître de l'illusion**

**O°O°O**

**O°**

L'atmosphère s'était subitement alourdie et pesait comme un couvercle hermétique sur le petit salon.

— 0ù donc vous croyez-vous ? s'exclama-t-il en fonçant vers Alice, le visage rougi par la colère.

Lowell posa ses deux mains sur les bras du fauteuil pour l'empêcher de se lever. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle sentit son haleine chargée d'alcool.

— Mon intention n'était d'inquiéter personne, répondit-elle en reculant le plus possible.

— Votre intention, répéta l'aristocrate. Mais qu'avez-vous donc dans la tête, petite idiote ? Il est suffisamment déshonorant que vous souhaitiez travailler et partir jusqu'en Chine ! Non que votre sort m'importe beaucoup mais vous vivez chez moi et de ce fait, je suis responsable de votre comportement.

Il s'était encore rapproché, ses doigts agrippant le velours grenat des accoudoirs.

— Je suis désolée, s'obligea-t-elle à répondre afin qu'il s'éloigne.

_Dire qu'il osait lui parler de son attitude… _

Un rictus tordit le visage de Lowell qui s'écarta enfin pour se diriger vers le carafon de Bourbon. La jeune fille en profita pour se relever et mettre le plus de distance possible entre son beau-frère et elle.

— Vous n'êtes en rien désolée, déclarat-t-il en buvant une généreuse rasade. J'avoue que cela me change des autres oies blanches de votre âge. Elles sont si malléables…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres avant de finir son verre d'un trait. La lueur des flammes faisait jouer des ombres sur son visage et donnait à ses traits un aspect inquiétant.

— Mais pas vous, souffla-t-il en venant de nouveau vers elle.

La jeune femme se fit violence pour rester immobile. Elle préférait encore subir ses grossièretés plutôt que lui montrer sa peur.

— Si par malléable vous entendez abrutie par vos belles paroles, effectivement je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle en serrant les poings.

Un petit rire secoua son torse emprisonné dans une chemise et un veston de belle facture.

— Vous devriez vous méfier, susurra-t-il. J'ai plus de pouvoir que vous ne semblez le penser. Je suis le maître dans cette maison et mes décisions sont irrévocables. D'ailleurs je viens d'en prendre une…

Le cœur d'Alice s'était mis à battre violemment alors que l'aristocrate se penchait sur son oreille :

— Celle de vous faire interner.

Le visage de la jeune femme perdit subitement ses couleurs.

— Vous n'arriverez pas… bredouilla-t-elle.

— Au contraire, votre comportement étrange et vos élucubrations sont largement suffisants. D'autres y sont entrés pour moins que ça, répondit-il en caressant une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts. Il me serait facile de convaincre votre sœur. Vous savez l'emprise que j'ai sur elle tout comme celle que j'ai sur votre mère…

Les lèvres d'Alice se mirent à trembler sous la terreur inspirée par ces paroles.

— Vous y avez déjà songé, n'est-ce pas ? Les sédatifs, la camisole, l'enfermement le plus total… poursuivit-il cruellement.

Elle ferma vigoureusement les yeux pour balayer les visions que son beau-frère faisait naître dans son esprit.

Toutes ces images d'asiles psychiatriques, de seringues plantées dans le moindre morceau de chair, l'obscurité, les bras maintenus contre la poitrine… elle y avait pensé de nombreuses fois comme seule issue à ses errances solitaires ! Qui aurait considéré la véracité de ses propos concernant le pays des Merveilles ? Elle-même n'y avait plus cru pendant des années jusqu'à retrouver ce monde fantastique cinq mois plus tôt.

—Vous êtes abjecte, souffla-t-elle.

— Je préfère le mot stratège. Je parviens toujours à mes fins, Alice.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, à peine plus forte que le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

— C'est pour cela que je vous propose un marché, poursuivit Lowell en caressant l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Révulsée, Alice tenta de reculer mais buta contre le dos d'une bergère massive.

Un autre rire agita le giron de l'aristocrate en la ramenant vers lui d'une poigne puissante.

— Nous pourrions faire mieux connaissance en nous accordant quelques moments… d'intimité.

La proposition était plus qu'explicite et ne souffrait d'aucune méprise.

Dans les yeux du lord brillait un désir malsain qui fit la fit trembler. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle position de chantage. Elle ressentait une peur encore inconnue jusqu'alors. Il s'agissait d'une frayeur insidieuse, aussi glacée que la main qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir.

— Pensez-y… je vous laisse le choix entre réaliser vos stupides rêves et celui de croupir dans un asile d'aliénés. Profiter plaisamment du temps qu'il vous reste à Londres avant d'embarquer pour l'Orient est préférable aux quatre murs d'une chambre capitonnée, n'est-il pas ?

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Alice. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Son ennemi d'aujourd'hui était bien plus vil que celui du passé et impossible à terrasser.

Aucune lame ne pourrait venir à bout de lui comme elle avait vaincu le Jabberwocky avec la Vorpaline.

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cet immonde marché, tout son être le refusait mais… être internée aurait raison de ses dernières défenses au point de la tuer. C'était une certitude.

— Un jour ou l'autre vous paierez votre perfidie Lowell, souffla-t-elle en posant ses yeux sombres sur lui.

La colère avait momentanément supplanté la terreur qui l'habitait.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'aristocrate qui approcha son visage du sien :

— Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez, chère belle-sœur ?

Tournant vivement la tête, elle sentit la bouche de Lowell effleurer son cou et une brusque nausée l'envahit. Le cœur brisé, elle songea à Margaret qui mourrait certainement de chagrin en apprenant cette trahison… non, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela !

Elle s'apprêtait à repousser le lord quand un petit vase bleu se mit à vibrer sur le manteau de la cheminée. Surprise, Alice en oublia temporairement son assaillant en voyant jaillir de la porcelaine la silhouette d'un chat.

Tant stupéfaite par cette apparition, elle regarda Cheshire planer devant elle jusqu'à le voir s'immobiliser devant un miroir fixé au mur.

— Si douce, murmura Lowell avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il tournait le dos à l'étrange animal et ainsi ne pouvait pas voir le nouvel arrivant défier la pesanteur. Ce dernier se déplaça dans l'air pour dévoiler à la jeune femme son propre reflet. En transparence, Alice vit alors le sourire du chat flotter sur ses lèvres en un croissant serti de multiples dents pointues.

Elle était terrifiante, parfaitement monstrueuse.

La jeune femme ferma une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Le chat n'était plus là. Un sursaut d'espoir gonfla son cœur en comprenant ce qu'il lui restait alors à faire.

— Reculez-vous Lowell, déclara-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Un autre petit rire caverneux salua ses paroles.

— Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis, répondit-il en remontant lentement vers sa joue.

— J'ai également plus de pouvoir que vous semblez le penser…

Intrigué par l'évocation de ses propres mots, il s'écarta enfin. Un cri de terreur sortit de sa gorge en découvrant les traits d'Alice altérés par une bouche gigantesque et remplie de petits crocs acérés. Apeuré, l'aristocrate cogna contre une console et se retrouva sur le tapis. Forte d'une nouvelle assurance et par son désir de vengeance, elle marcha vers lui en se réjouissant de le voir battre en retraite.

— Ne posez jamais plus vos mains sur moi, souffla Alice d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Ses yeux démesurément grands étaient devenus rouges et brillaient comme deux énormes rubis.

Lowell bégaya sans qu'aucun son cohérent ne franchisse ses lèvres.

— Ne vous mettez plus jamais en travers de mon chemin, est-ce clair ?

Riant intérieurement, elle approcha son visage de celui tremblant du lord :

— Est-ce clair ? Réitéra-t-elle.

— Ou…ou…oui balbutia-t-il.

— Autre chose : ne vous avisez plus de faire souffrir Margaret ou je mettrais un terme au sursis que je vous accorde.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête tandis que l'effrayant sourire d'Alice s'élargissait plus encore. Les yeux ancrés sur ceux mouillants de son beau-frère, elle prit soin de rester assez longtemps pour qu'il inscrive ses traits dans sa mémoire.

Avec lenteur, elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce en laissant son pitoyable beau frère trembler sur le tapis du salon.

**O°**

Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre, Alice se laissa choir sur le lit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seuls quelques rayons lunaires propageaient une faible luminosité.

Une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre sur ses yeux, elle sentit un fourmillement courir sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Des gouttes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et son corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Sans pouvoir le réprimer, un sanglot s'étrangla subitement dans sa gorge. D'un geste vif, elle tenta de comprimer ses lèvres mais ses larmes furent plus rapides, plus puissantes.

Courbée en deux, elle se mit à pleurer comme pour libérer ce flux malsain dispensé par Lowell.

Quand ses larmes cessèrent enfin, la nuit était bien avancée. Séchant ses joues d'un revers de main, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient sur la voute bleu marine. Au milieu de ce rassemblement stellaire brillait un croissant de lune renversé comme si le ciel arborait un grand sourire.

Alice sentit une douce chaleur l'enrober en contemplant l'astre nocturne. Sans savoir si elle rêvait ou non, la jeune femme vit deux grands yeux turquoises surmonter le croissant rieur avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Avançant sa main vers la vitre froide, elle suivit de son doigt le contour argenté de la lune en murmurant :

— Merci…

**O°O°O**


	6. Le voyage commence

_**Ndla : merci pour vos commentaires ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ;-)**_

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre VI**

**Le voyage commnence**

**O°**

Un mois s'était écoulé et le _Walrus_ avait quitté Portsmouth quatre heures plus tôt sans que la jeune femme n'éprouve la moindre tristesse. Seules les larmes sur les joues de sa mère et le sourire éteint de sa sœur avaient serré son cœur. Cependant, rien en ce jour n'aurait pu gâcher sa joie, pas même l'étreinte, relativement distante, que Lowell avait cru bon de la gratifier.

Depuis l'éprouvante soirée où il l'avait fait chanter, son beau-frère ne l'avait pratiquement plus regardé ni même adressé directement la parole. A dire vrai, le lord ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là mais en gardait un souvenir terrifiant. Avait-il trop abusé de l'alcool ? Cette petite garce avait-elle joué de quelques tours à son encontre ou était-il réellement survenu quelque chose que Lowell ne pouvait expliquer ? Devait-il réellement se méfier ?

S'interrogeant jour après jour, il avait néanmoins arrêté ses infidélités, du moins jusqu'à ce que cette peste ne soit plus dans les parages.

Quoiqu'il en était, il préférait effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire bien qu'une ardente rancune brûlait son cœur. Un désir amer le tenaillait plus sûrement encore qu'auparavant. En retrait, il avait laissé la jeune femme dire au revoir à sa famille et du coin de l'œil, l'avait observé monter sur le bateau.

**O°O°O**

Le navireglissait rapidement sur l'eau, poussé par un vent favorable. Les mains posées sur le bastingage, Alice regardait l'horizon tout en savourant la fraicheur des embruns sur son visage.

— Ne vous penchez pas trop ma chère.

Elle se retourna vers lord Ascot qui venait à sa rencontre.

— Si j'étais dotée de nageoires, je me jetterais à l'eau pour nager jusqu'aux rives chinoises, répondit-elle.

Un autre que lui aurait l'aurait dévisagée en grimaçant mais lord Ascot se mit à rire.

— Je vous crois volontiers ! Si j'avais été plus jeune, nul doute que j'en aurais fait de même.

— Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité posséder des écailles, soupira-t-elle en fixant l'eau en contrebas.

— Allons, cette traversée est peut-être longue mais nous finirons bien par atteindre la Chine ! déclara gaiment le lord. Le Capitaine semble très optimisite. Si le vent continue à souffler ainsi, nous arriverons plus vite que nous le pensons.

— Je l'espère de tout coeur ! répondit-elle en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la fraîcheur des embruns sur son visage.

Elle avait grand hâte d'entamer l'entreprise qui occupait jusqu'alors toutes ses pensées. Faire accepter aux décidants étrangers son projet serait certainement hardi mais elle était impatiente de commencer. La peur était inexistante tant ses ambitions avaient pris le pas sur ses quelques craintes concernant l'élaboration d'un comptoir chinois. Etait-elle folle ? Certainement ! N'importe quelle autre personne un tentinet censée craindrait de se heurter à ce nouvel univers mais pas elle. Après, tout... Charles Kingsleigh ne disait-il pas qu'être totalement fou révêlait une personne de valeur ? De plus, ces derniers jours l'avaient aidés à dompter sa peur. Les menaces de Lowell l'avaient endurci même si la jeune femme se serait volontiers passée de l'expérience.

Mais par delà la tourmente dans lequel son beau frère l'avait plongée, un trait douloureux s'était fiché dans son coeur. Un manque, bien plus puissant que ceux éprouvés auparavant, avait pris possession d'elle. Le Chapelier, son ami, son double fantastique n'était plus. Disparu de son propre monde tout comme du sien, il s'était évaporé comme le nuage de fumée bleutée dans lequel elle l'avait reconnu. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Tandis que l'océan distillait son parfum et chatouillait les narines d'Alice, un autre vint subitement le supplanter. Incongru, il chassa de son arôme fleuri celui iodé des flots. Ce dernier ressemblait à de la pivoine mêlée à du jasmin, tous deux enveloppés dans un nuage d'encens musqué.

Rouvrant les yeux, Alice tourna la tête et vit s'avancer sur le pont un homme vêtu d'un bel uniforme accompagné d'une femme, le visage dissimulé par une ombrelle.

La fragrance prit brusquement de l'ampleur, portée par la brise marine quand l'inconnue abaissa son petit parasol blanc. Alice fut alors frappée par les traits de cette jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et retenus en chignon serré. Ses yeux allongés et sa peau légérement dorée révélaient des origines lointaines.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Alice à Lord Ascot.

— Il s'agit du commodore Jameson et de son épouse, répondit-il en regardant furtivement les nouveaux arrivants.

Alice nota la courtoisie employée par l'aristocrate afin de qualifier la femme du militaire. Un autre que lui aurait certainement fait un commentaire déplaisant sur les racines de ladite Madame Jameson. Il était plutôt rare de voir des britanniques mariés à des femmes orientales. Celles-ci faisaient plutôt office de maîtresse, en particulier celles que l'on trouvait dans les quartiers sordides de Londres. Des endroits certainement connus de Lowell Manchester ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser...

— J'ignorais que d'autres personnes voyageraient avec nous. Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que nous risquions de nous retrouver seuls à bord ?

— En effet ! la Chine est fortement boudée par nos compatriotes en ce moment mais à l'heure d'embarquer, le Capitaine m'a signalé que deux personnes supplémentaires voyageraient avec nous. Certainement se sont-elles décidées à la dernière minute.

— Surement... répéta distraitement Alice sans pouvoir quitter des yeux l'inconnue.

Cette dernière portait une robe blanche aux manches courtes. Rien d'étonnant en cette saison mais les longs gants rouges qu'elle arboraient suscitaient quelques interrogations. A dire vrai, seul son visage était découvert car même le col montant de sa toilette cachait le moindre morceau de chair.

— Allons donc nous présenter, suggéra lord Ascot. Après tout, nous sommes amenés à passer quelques temps ensemble.

Alice hocha la tête et suivit l'aristocrate qui se pencha galamment sur la main de la femme et serra celle du commodore.

—Alice Kingsleigh, se présenta-t-elle. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

— David Jameson, répondit l'homme sans chaleur. Et voici mon épouse, Xiang Xia Jameson.

— Quel joli prénom ! déclara-t-elle spontanément. Etes-vous originaire de Chine ?

Avant que la bienséance n'impose ses limites dans l'esprit d'Alice, la question avait déjà franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

—En effet, répondit David Jameson à la place de son épouse qui gardait résolument le silence.

Les yeux gris de l'homme avait pris les nuances d'un ciel orageux et la ligne de sa bouche semblait plus sévère encore.

— Nous rendons visite à la famille de mon épouse, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur le bras de cette dernière.

—Etes-vous déjà allé en Chine, commodore Jameson ? l'interrogea Alice, plus curieuse que jamais et désireuse d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le pays qu'elle s'apprête à visiter.

Cette fois, elle sentit la grande main de l'aristocrate se poser doucement sur son épaule.

—Allons ma chère, nous devrions laisser le commodore Jameson et son épouse. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous reparler à l'heure du dîner.

— Ma femme et moi-même sommes effectivement las, nous avons fait une longue route avant d'embarquer. Nous allons rejoindre nos quartiers...

Après de brêves salutations, les Jameson se retirèrent dans leur cabine. Intriguée, Alice se laissa conduire jusqu'à la sienne.

— Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, mon enfant. Toute cette excitation a du vous fatiguer.

— Je le ferais si vous me dites pourquoi vous n'avez pas laissé le commodore répondre à ma question.

Un sourire contraint étira les lèvres du lord.

—Oui... oui... veuillez pardonnez ma brusquerie mais j'ai jugé préférable de laisser votre interrogation en suspens.

Il marqua un léger temps en regardant l'horizon, par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Voyez-vous, cet homme se trouvait à Hong Kong en 1859. Sous les ordres de l'amiral Sir James Hopes, Jameson était à bord du navire chargé d'attaquer les forts chinois résistant aux commandements des forces occidentales.

— A cause du traité de Tianjin, est-ce bien cela ? demanda-t-elle.

Lord Ascot tourna son regard vers elle et hocha la tête.

— Vous voici bien renseignée, Miss Kingsleigh, plaisanta-t-il.

— J'ai à mon tour jugé préférable de m'informer avant de partir. Après tout, étant amenée à commercer avec la Chine, autant connaître la nature de nos handicaps.

— Il me semble entendre votre père, répondit l'aristocrate avec une infime pointe d'émotion dans la voix. Ainsi donc, le commodore Jameson mena l'offensive avec Sir Hopes mais les chinois parvirent à repousser leur assaillant. Le navire britannique subit de lourds dégats. Vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire je suppose ?

— Si je me souviens bien, un escadron est venu secourir le bâtiment de Sir Hopes et les deux navires se sont dirigés vers Pékin.

— Cest exact.

Alice fronça ses sourcils clairs.

— Veuillez me pardonnez mais cela n'explique pas votre interruption.

Ascot prit soudainement un air contrarié qu'elle ne connaissait guère chez lui.

— Certes, certes... concéda-t-il. Sachez qu'il plane une aura étrange autour de Jameson et de son épouse. Il paraîtrait que le commodore ait mystérieusement disparu lors d'une mission ordonnée par la Couronne. Certains disent qu'il aurait été enlevé et d'autres, qu'il aurait déserté ni plus ni moins. Personnellement, je ne préfère pas me prononcer.

La jeune femme nota qu'il coutait à l'aristocrate de raconter ce qui n'étaient, peut-être, que de vulgaires râgots semés par des mauvaises langues.

— Mais toujours est-il que David Jameson a refait surface deux mois plus tard en compagnie d'une jeune femme qu'il prétendait avoir épousé, reprit le lord. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle réaction cette union a suscité. Sa famille l'aurait renié autant par ce mariage que par son étonnante désertion. Cependant, la Royale Navy n'a pas décidé de le renvoyer. Soutenu par l'amiral Hopes, il fut seulement mis à pied pour ses nombreux services rendus à l'Angleterre.

— Je vois, souffla Alice. Je comprends désormais pourquoi m'avoir interrompu.

— Fort bien. Je vais vous laisser à présent.

Sur ces mots, lord Ascot s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille tandis qu'Alice s'enfermait dans sa cabine. Pensive, elle s'allongea sur la couchette de la petite pièce tanguante et une langueur bienvenue l'envahit progressivement.

**O°**

Le sommeil la gagna bien vite et elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Dans cet état transitoire, elle vit les visages des deux inconnus et celui du Chapelier défiler dans son esprit.

A travers ses paupières closes, elle perçut pourtant les ténèbres s'éclairer. Rouvrant les yeux, Alice retint une exclamation surprise en voyant des rayons de lumière ambrée s'échapper de sa malle fermée. Se redressant, elle prit soin de pincer la peau de son bras mais elle dut reconnaître qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Intriguée et fascinée, elle s'approcha lentement du bagage qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution.

— Oh...

La clarté émanait de la boite mystérieuse. Les yeux du dragon brillaient intensément, éclairant le visage d'Alice de traits émeraude. Sans pouvoir le certifier, la jeune femme avait l'impression que sa gueule s'était agrandie. Le coeur battant, elle souleva le couvercle et s'empara de l'objet qui diffusait cet étrange éclat.

La scène précédente avait disparu, remplacée par une autre totalement différente. Le tissu autrefois bleu n'était plus qu'une débauche de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Des flammes s'enroulaient sur les tours d'un grand batîment et se reflétaient sur le miroir de l'eau en contrebas. Le feu semblait même épouser le ciel dans un camaieu écarlate.

Tremblante, Alice approcha son index de l'éventail pour toucher le motif coloré. Comme la dernière fois, la soie se mit à vibrer et la peinture prit vie sous le regard ébahi de l'Anglaise.

Les flammes se mirent à onduler, léchant les murs du magnifique édifice jusqu'à toucher les cieux tourmentés. L'eau se mouvait au même rythme du feu comme une étendue de lave. Brusquement, deux petites ombres apparurent au sommet d'une des tours avant de plonger dans les flots rougeoyants.

Captivée, Alice approcha son visage mais ne revit pas les deux minuscules formes. Cependant, une autre silouhette se découpa d'entre les nuages. S'approchant plus encore, elle tenta de saisir à nouveau les contours de cette ombre mystérieuse mais ne la trouva nul part. Brusquement, une gueule monstrueuse couvrit toute l'aile de soie et Alice poussa une exclamation surprise en lâchant l'objet qui toucha le sol dans un bruit mat.

La cabine était redevenue sombre, plus aucune lumière n'émanait de l'éventail ni du coffret. Alice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bouleversée une fois encore par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

**O°O°O**


	7. Le voile des sentiments

**Ndla :** Merci Cyrusa et Clairaice pour vos gentils commentaires et merci à tous mes autres lecteurs ! C'est un plaisir de vous faire quelque peu voyager au pays d'Alice et de ses merveilles.. Au plaisir d'autres reviews !

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre VII**

**Le voile des sentiments**

**O°**

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et renvoyait une clarté sanguine sur l'océan. Accoudée au bastingage, Alice contemplait distraitement le paysage. Les rubans de sa robe mauve flottaient dans la brise légère et faisait voleter les mèches autour de son visage.

Non loin, un matelot ne cessait de l'observer. Elle était jolie, ravissante même et le marin n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Un raclement de gorge le fit subitement sursauter tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'un fard cramoisi. Tournant la tête, il se confronta au regard courroucé de lord Ascot qui gardait un œil sur sa protégée.

En acceptant la proposition de la jeune femme, il avait aussi consenti de marcher sur les conventions et les dogmes de la bonne société. Jamais il ne pourrait répéter les horreurs proférées à l'encontre de sa nouvelle apprentie. Quelle médisance ! Quelle frustration mal placée ! Tout cela n'était que pure jalousie, voilà tout. Il fallait bien du courage pour une femme de s'engager dans un projet tel que celui-ci et il était fier de contribuer à cela.

L'aristocrate sourit en regardant Alice. Elle ressemblait tant à son père, cet ami inoubliable qu'il chérissait encore mais pas seulement... elle lui rappelait aussi sa petite Barbara, l'enfant qu'il avait perdu bien des années plus tôt. Seulement âgée de quatre ans, la fille adorée des Ascot avait perdu la vie faute d'une pneumonie. Elle aussi avait de jolies boucles blondes et des yeux sombres et brillants...

Le brave homme refoula une larme qui, malgré les années, ne le quittait pas. Quoi qu'il lui en coûterait, il protégerait Alice Kingsleigh, pour son ami Charles, pour sa chère Barbara et pour lui aussi.

**O°**

Elle ne voyait plus l'océan, ni le ciel et ses nuages oranges. L'esprit de l'Anglaise s'était plongé dans ses méandres mystérieuses. L'éventail lui avait montré quelque chose, c'était une évidence mais quoi donc ?

La premier motif représentait une montagne d'où s'écoulait une cascade. Le courant de cette dernière serpentait jusqu'aux pieds d'un palais. Une silhouette féminine s'en était échappée et avait jeté un objet dans l'eau avant de disparaître. Derrière elle s'étaient alors élancés plusieurs cavaliers, lances au poing.

Étrange.

Le deuxième avait révélé une scène terrible, faite de flammes ondoyantes. Un véritable brasier semblait ravager un édifice oriental. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un palais également mais différent de l'autre planté au cœur d'une nature bleutée. Celui-ci était plus grand et reposait dans un écrin d'eau. Deux petites ombres avaient d'ailleurs sauté d'une des tours... et cette forme volant parmi les nuages ? Qu'était-ce donc ? Sans parler de cette face monstrueuse qui avait recouvert l'aile de l'éventail.

Inquiétant.

Ces scènes s'étaient-elles déjà déroulées ? Et ce poème parlant de fontaine enfouie et de créatures chimériques ?

Alice poussa un soupir discret. Tout cela était si mystérieux, sans parler de la disparition du Chapelier.

Une nouvelle pointe piqua son coeur tandis que le regard vert de son ami s'imprègenait dans son esprit.

— Où êtes-vous... souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris sa volatilisation, elle n'endigua pas le flux d'émotion qui la parcourut. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur le bastingage et des larmes débordèrent de ses paupières closes.

Elle avait fait le choix de partir, de retrouver le monde réel mais s'était toujours imaginée revoir l'étrange chapeauté. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Chaque jour, la jeune femme pouvait l'imaginer assis à la longue table de son domaine prenant le thé avec ses curieux compagnons. Désormais, il avait même disparu de ses fantasmes.

Le siège était vide et la tasse devant lui encore pleine...

— Il est l'heure mon enfant.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de lord Ascot dans son dos. Se redressant, elle écrasa rapidement les larmes sur ses joues et se tourna vers lui.

— Allons dîner, répondit-elle en prenant le bras de l'aristocrate.

**O°O°O**

Alice attendit au moins une heure dans sa cabine avant d'en sortir.

Descendant l'escalier menant au pont principal, la jeune femme s'assit sur une caisse pour contempler les flots noirs.

Le repas en compagnie de curieux couple s'était déroulé dans une ambiance pesante. Non que les conversations stériles fussent importantes pour la jeune femme mais elles avaient le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère. Lord Ascot ainsi que le capitaine avait fait leur possible pour agrémenter la conversation mais les Jameson ne semblaient guère réceptifs. Lui ne semblait parler que lorsque s'était nécessaire et son épouse plus encore.

— Sublime, déclara une voix teintée d'un accent délicat.

Surprise, Alice tourna la tête et découvrit Xiang Xia Jameson. Nimbée par l'astre nocturne, la couleur de sa peau contrastait avec sa chevelure noire. Celle-ci était détachée, entourant son visage d'un rideau sombre. Habillée d'une robe bleu marine, elle portait à nouveau de longs gants qui dissimulaient ses bras et ses mains.

L'Anglaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfant, son père lui avait offert une poupée vêtue d'un qipao* et pourvue de longs cheveux ébène. Comme elle...

— En effet, répondit Alice.

— Puis-je ? demanda son interlocutrice en désignant une caisse non loin de la sienne.

— Je vous en prie.

La jeune femme était déconcertée par ce brusque rapprochement. Jusqu'à présent, l'épouse du commodore s'était tenue en retrait et n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé.

— Vous m'impressionnez, reprit-elle.

Presque interloquée, Alice se tourna vers la Chinoise.

— Oui, poursuivit cette dernière. Il faut beaucoup de force pour quitter son pays et explorer une terre inconnue, peut-être hostile.

— Je pourrais vous dire la même chose.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Xiang Xia.

— Seulement quand le choix vous est offert, murmura-t-elle.

Ces mots se perdirent dans le bruit de l'eau cognant sur la coque du navire. La femme du commodore ne cessait de toucher le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait d'une pièce en jade sculptée, aussi épaisse qu'un morceau de tissu plié.

Alice resta quelques instants fascinée par l'éclat du bijou avant de se reprendre.

— Vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver votre partie, avança prudemment l'Anglaise.

— C'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté, répondit Xiang Xia après un court silence.

— Il doit y avoir nombre de merveilles à découvrir, s'enthousiasma Alice. Des paysages luxuriants et exotiques, des jardins fantastiques, des monuments majestueux...

Tandis que la jeune femme énumérait ce dernier point, elle pensa brusquement à l'éventail.

— Savez-vous si un incendie a détruit un grand bâtiment entouré d'eau ? Un palais peut-être ? Ou un édifice célèbre quelque part en Chine ? demanda-t-elle tout de go.

Un infime sursaut agita le corps de Xiang Xia qui se mit à triturer le gant de son bras droit.

— Je... commença-t-elle avant d'être subitement interrompue.

— Il suffit pour ce soir.

Alice tressaillit sous le ton tranchant du commodore qui s'était silencieusement approché. Son uniforme blanc rendait presque une allure fantomatique en se découpant sur la toile des ténèbres.

D'un geste courtois mais néanmoins impérieux, il tendit la main à son épouse pour l'inviter à se lever.

— Au revoir, souffla la Chinoise avant de s'éloigner.

— Vous devriez mieux retourner à votre cabine. suggéra David Jameson. Il n'est pas prudent pour une jeune femme d'arpenter seule le pont d'un navire en pleine nuit.

Sa mâchoire semblait contractée comme si l'homme s'empêcher d'exprimer sa colère ou quelques sombres émotions. La ligne sévère de sa bouche surmontée d'une cicatrice semblait même plus impressionnante sous la clarté de la lune.

— A part vous et moi, il n'y a personne ici commodore Jameson, répondit-elle plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

— Vous devriez être plus méfiante, Miss Kinsgleigh.

— Cette recommandation a-t-elle un rapport avec ma question posée à Madame Jameson ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

— J'ai conscience que votre entreprise nécessite d'être informée mais je vous prierai de ne plus questionner mon épouse, répondit-il froidement. Cependant, je vous conseille de laisser les points pratiques à lord Ascot. Ce ne sont pas là les affaires d'une femme.

La colère supplanta momentanément l'angoisse que Jameson lui inspirait.

— Il n'y a rien de mal à poser une question ! s'exclama Alice.

— En ce cas l'ignorance vous fait défaut.

Sans lui accorder le temps de se défendre, il s'inclina avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

**O°**

Quelque peu échauffée par les propos du commodore, Alice rejoint sa cabine d'un pas rapide. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur la couchette en fixant un point imaginaire.

Son esprit se trouvait plus encore saturé de questions. Qui donc étaient ces gens ? A peine avait-elle discuté avec Xiang Xia Jameson et posé cette question anodine que son époux sortait de l'ombre pour les interrompre.

Était-il présent lorsqu'elle se pensait seule avec elle ? Cette hypothèse semblerait possible. Il ne serait pas l'unique homme gardien des faits et gestes de son épouse mais la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à accepter totalement cette idée. En dépit de son attitude stricte, il semblait lui porter une réelle attention : sa façon de la toucher, la manière délicate de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille ou encore ce léger sourire qu'il lui accordait exclusivement semblaient témoigner de vrais sentiments.

— Toujours ailleurs, Alice...

Poussant une exclamation, elle fit volte face pour découvrir un grand chat paresseusement étendu sur le lit.

Un sourire éclaira les traits d'Alice qui plongea dans son cou.

— Cheschire, souffla-t-elle en humant le parfum fruité de sa fourrure. Vous êtes là.

— Je devrais venir plus souvent, répondit le félin avant d'émettre un ronronnement.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans cet état de langueur. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux pour se complaire dans la douceur qui l'enrobait.

Elle était revenue des années en arrière, quand elle avait huit ans. Ses parents venaient de lui offrir un chaton dont le cou était cerclé d'un petit nœud rose. Dinah, elle l'avait prénommée ainsi... Alice avait passé ses journées avec la petite créature, lui racontant ses rêves et tous ses secrets fantasques. L'odeur de sa fourrure était unique et elle s'en gorgeait comme le plus merveilleux des parfums. Elle était sa seule amie, presque son enfant et sa présence était devenue essentielle... et sa disparition fut aussi cruelle que la mort de son propre père. Son amour pour elle s'était amplifié quand il s'était éteint mais quand Dinah partit à son tour, son cœur se brisa totalement.

Alice avait gardé sa peine pour elle car personne n'aurait compris sa douleur. Pour ces humains, Dinah n'était qu'un chat, un animal de compagnie, rien de plus.

La jeune femme laissa couler une larme sur sa joue qui se perdit dans les longs poils bleutés de Cheschire. Ainsi allongée près du félin, il lui semblait retrouver la quiétude que seule savait faire naître Dinah. Son esprit se vida de toute interrogation, pour l'instant il n'existait plus que cet étrange chat et le roulis du bateau.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Alice s'endormit alors, laissant la chaleur du corps de Cheschire la conduire vers un repos salvateur.

**O°O°O**

**Qipao*** tenue traditionnelle portée par les femmes chinoises


	8. Était-ce un songe ?

**Ndla : **Grand merci une nouvelle fois à **Tiva, Arisu-loveX2, Clairaice **et **Kisara Hamagasaki** pour vos commentaires ! Ils sont précieux, croyez-le bien ^^

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre VIII**

**Etait-ce un songe ?**

**O°**

Le maître et sa jeune apprentie se trouvaient sur le pont supérieur du bateau. On y avait amenégé une petite table, deux chaises et un parasol pour le confort des passagers.

Le soleil tapait fort mais la fraîcheur dispensée par l'eau rendait néanmoins l'atmosphère agréable.

Sa cueillère tinta légèrement contre les paroies de sa tasse avant qu'elle ne la porte à ses lèvres. Par dessus sa porcelaine, Alice obscerva lord Ascot entre ses cils. En face d'elle, l'aristocrate tentait laboreusieusement de boire son thé mais l'oscillation du navire rendait sa tâche hardie.

— Je crois que je vais laisser tomber le thé jusqu'à ce que nous posions le pied à terre ! déclara-t-il en abandonnant sa boisson.

— Cela ne risque-t-il pas de vous manquer ?

— Bien mois que mon bon vieil ami ! rebondit Ascot en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une flasque qu'il inclina sur une tasse vide. Se versant un fond d'alcool, il n'eut cette fois-ci aucune difficulté à ingérer le contenu de la porcelaine.

— Ne dites rien à Lady Ascot, chuchota-t-il.

— Promis, répondit-elle sur le ton du secret.

Satisfait, le quinquagénaire ferma les yeux et posa les mains sur son ventre. Quant à la jeune femme, son esprit ne tarda pas à s'égarer...

Deux jours plus tôt, Cheshire était réapparu. Elle s'était endormie contre lui, bercée par ses ronronnements et sa respiration féline.

A son réveil, l'étrange chat avait disparu. Il ne subsistait rien de sa présence dans la cabine. L'odeur de sa fourrure s'était dissoute et la trace de son grand corps sur les draps s'était effacée.

Était-ce le hasard qui l'avait fait apparaître ? Était-ce cette même coïncidence qui l'avait conduit à se promener dans les ruelles de Londres ?

Alice n'y croyait guère. Cependant, elle ne pouvait que louer sa venue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme s'était endormie apaisée, les pensées vides de toute interrogation et le cœur tranquille.

**O°**

Après avoir enfilé sa longue chemise de nuit, Alice défit le ruban beige qui maintenait sa chevelure.

Ce soir encore, le dîner partagé avec les Jameson s'était platement déroulé. Depuis la conversation entretenue avec le commodore, Alice s'était abstenue de poser la moindre question. Elle n'oubliait pas les paroles peu aimables qu'il lui avait adressé mais finalement... elle préférait encore cette franchise déconcertante plutôt qu'une hypocrisie mielleuse.

La jeune femme l'aurait cependant volontiers effacé de son esprit si son attitude ne demeurait pas si mystérieuse.

Haussant les épaules, Alice décida de le chasser momentanément de sa tête. Elle prit place au minuscule bureau coincé dans un angle de la cabine pour écrire à sa mère et à sa sœur.

Elle ne fut pas longue à rédiger son courrier. Cela faisait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait embarqué et rien de particulièrement extraordinnaire était arrivé. Sûrement fallait-il s'en réjouir ! Valait-il mieux qu'aucun accident ne survienne en pleine mer...

Une fois sa lettre terminée, elle moucha la bougie et se dirigea vers le lit. Comme chaque nuit, Alice se laissa bercer par le rythme du navire qui l'aidait à trouver le sommeil. Cependant, ce dernier ne vint pas aussi rapidement que les fois précédentes.

Une heure interminable s'écoula et la jeune femme ne se sentait toujours pas fatiguée. Agacée elle roula sur le dos dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus propice quand ses doigts se crispèrent brusquement sur les draps en découvrant deux grands yeux turquoises suspendu au vide.

— Vous me pensez plus courageuse que je ne le suis, murmura Alice.

— Aurais-je effrayé LA Alice Kingsleigh ? Le champion du jour frabieux et bourreau du Jabberwocky ? demanda Cheshire en apparaissant totalement.

Elle se redressa tandis que le chat posait son séant sur le lit.

— Tout cela est déjà loin. Désormais cette aventure ressemble plus à un rêve qu'à un souvenir.

— Mais un rêve n'est-il pas un souvenir ? poursuivit Cheshire d'une voix languissante.

— Un rêve est irréel, éphémère... soupira-t-elle.

— Mais s'il demeure toujours en ton esprit, il devient un souvenir.

Alice s'abandonna de nouveau sur l'oreiller.

— Si c'était un rêve, je pourrais m'y rendre chaque nuit, souffla-t-elle.

— Et si je t'en donnais l'opportunité ?

Le chat s'était approché jusqu'à planer juste au dessus de sa tête.

— J'ai besoin d'une personne avisée pour m'aider dans mes... recherches.

— Vous parlez du Chapelier ? demanda-t-elle emplie d'espoir.

— En effet.

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement.

— Emmenez-moi ! Je...

Elle s'interrompit en posant une main sur son ventre brusquement noué.

— Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Cheshire.

— Je ne peux m'absenter. Je dois poursuivre mon voyage.

Un petit rire guttural résonna dans la cabine.

— Sois sans crainte. Demain tu retrouveras le plancher de ce navire.

La boule qui comprimait son estomac s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

— Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Les babines du chat se retroussèrent en un sourire étrange.

— Je n'en doute pas, conclut-il.

Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais dans la pénombre. Telles deux turquoise luminescentes, Alice plongea dans la profondeur de ce regard hors du commun.

— Retrouvons-nous là-bas, déclara-t-il d'une voix lente.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle sentit le matelas se déchirer sous son corps. Un hurlement écorcha le silence tandis qu'elle tombait dans ce gouffre invraisemblable.

Rien n'était visible dans l'obscurité comme si Alice avait traversé la coque du bateau pour s'enfoncer dans les abysses. Affolée, elle battait l'air des bras et des jambes sans trouver le moindre élément tangible auquel s'accrocher. Dans sa chute, elle entraperçut soudain une lueur au confins de ce tunnel noir. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, Alice atteignit cet halo qui s'agrandit à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Le monde se colora brutalement, révélant pendant quelques secondes une plaine verdoyante avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

**O°O°O**

Xiang Xia s'empara d'une brosse qu'elle passa dans sa chevelure noire. L'objet glissa dans ses mèches soyeuses, distillant dans l'air le parfum fleuri dont elle s'était parée.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand la main de David Jameson frôla son épaule.

— Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, dit-il.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'étais distraite.

— A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda le commodore.

— As-tu besoin de me l'entendre dire ? soupira la Chinoise.

— Nous devons en finir, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Sa main se mit à trembler dans ses cheveux. Avec délicatesse, David prit la brosse qu'elle tenait avant de l'enlacer. Il sentit alors ses bras gantés enserrer ses épaules et son parfum unique flotter jusqu'à lui.

— J'ai si peur, sanglota Xiang Xia. Et si nous échouions ?

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Une fois là-bas, nous entreprendrons ce pour quoi nous sommes revenus.

Elle leva son visage larmoyant vers le sien puis glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du commodore.

— Si seulement il y avait un autre moyen... souffla-t-il.

— Mais il y en a pas, murmura la Chinoise en resserrant son étreinte.

D'épais rayons lunaires filtraient dans la cabine pour nimber leurs silhouettes entrelacées.

— Nous sommes seuls et ne pouvons compter que l'un sur l'autre. J'ai toute confiance en toi.

En disant ces mots, David vint essuyer les larmes qui brillaient sur les joues de la Chinoise.

— Peut-être aurions-nous dû demander de l'aide, osa-t-elle.

Il se raidit brusquement mais garda la jeune femme entre ses bras.

— Nous sommes seuls, répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde. Personne ne peut nous venir en aide, personne ne peut comprendre.

— Nous n'avons pas essayé. Peut-être que...

— Ne te berce pas d'illusions, la coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas te voir détruite par de vains espoirs. Je tiens trop à toi.

Le corps de Xiang Xia trembla davantage et un nouveau sanglot la secoua.

— Je suis là, poursuivit David dont le cœur se brisait un peu plus encore. Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. Gardons le masque que nous portions jusqu'alors et évitons de trop attirer l'attention sur nous.

Son passé était assez trouble pour que personne n'ose les interroger. C'était une chance autant qu'une souffrance. Cependant, le visage de la jeune femme blonde lui revint en mémoire.

Un étrange sentiment l'envahit en repensant à Miss Alice Kingsleigh. Elle semblait porter un regard différent sur eux et ses questions, vraisemblablement anodines, étaient néanmoins déstabilisantes.

— Je suis là, chuchota-t-il une énième fois.

Resserrant son emprise, il s'imprégna de sa chaleur sans parvenir à chasser l'Anglaise de ses pensées.

**O°O°O**

Étourdie, Alice peina à se relever tant ses jambes et ses bras flageolaient. Une fois debout, elle observa son environnement et son cœur s'emballa instantanément Ce gouffre, ce tunnel ou quelque soit son nom, l'avait projetée dans ce lieu qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir.

Un gigantesque croissant de lune éclairait le domaine du Chapelier. Les hautes herbes n'étaient plus sèches mais ondulaient désormais au gré d'une brise tiède. Les arbres autrefois brûlés aux branches nues étaient fournis de feuilles brillantes. Devant le moulin aux ailes abîmées trônait toujours la longue table garnie de théières.

Les yeux scintillants, la jeune femme s'approcha avant de s'arrêter près du fauteuil où siégeait jadis son ami.

— Chapelier, murmura-t-elle en frôlant l'accoudoir rembourré.

Il lui semblait presque sentir sa présence comme si cet endroit avait gardé son empreinte.

— Te voici de retour, déclara Cheshire en apparaissant devant elle.

— Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme sans préambule.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il. Je compte cependant sur toi pour y remédier, peut-être trouveras-tu un indice nous permettant de localiser notre ami commun ?

Alice hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Puisque tu es ici, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans le moulin.

— Pourquoi m'avoir attendu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Il faut deux personnes pour actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture. Le Chapelier ne maîtrise pas seulement l'art du chapeau !

Le chat s'éleva dans l'air jusqu'à toucher une des ailes du moulin.

— Derrière l'un des bras se trouve un interrupteur qui, manipulé au bon moment, ouvre la porte, expliqua le félin. Quand je te le dirais, tu tourneras la poignée et nous pourrons enfin pénétrer à l'intérieur. As-tu bien compris ?

— Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Sans attendre, Cheshire flotta au niveau d'un gros interstice visible sur le curieux édifice pour s'y infiltrer.

— Maintenant !

Alice tourna vivement la poignée et un étrange cliquetis se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit alors, révélant à la jeune femme un décor des plus étonnants.

Troublée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur suivie d'un Cheshire amusé. Ce dernier trouva immédiatement une bougie qu'il alluma avant de la tendre à sa complice.

— Quelle curieuse façon d'ouvrir une porte, commenta-t-elle. Je me demande comment fait le Chapelier ?

— Il possède une clé évidemment, répondit le Chat.

— N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il fallait deux personnes pour entrer dans le moulin ?

— Il faut deux personnes quand on ne possède pas de clé !

— J'avais oublié ce détail... souffla-t-elle.

— Lequel ? demanda le chat.

— Que vous êtes totalement fou !

Un grand sourire étira la gueule de Cheshire mais il resta silencieux.

De son côté, Alice entreprit ses recherches. Comme elle se l'était imaginée, la maison du Chapelier ressemblait à un véritable atelier. Une centaine de chapeaux parsemaient le plancher accompagnés de mètres de rubans et autres ornements originaux. Une machine à coudre en forme de lièvre gisait au centre de la pièce tel le noyau de ce désordre stylistique. Une bande de tissu reposait encore entre les aiguilles de l'appareil comme si l'ouvrage avait été suspendu.

Le cœur d'Alice s'était progressivement emballé en découvrant l'univers du Chapelier. Presque fébrile, elle tira un rideau pour révéler un lit à baldaquin d'une étrange allure. Le meuble était vraisemblablement sculpté dans un bois étrange, biscornu et torsadé. Les monceaux de voilages qui le recouvraient, émeraude et pourpres, renvoyaient un certain confort. Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru dans cette découverte comme si la jeune femme s'engouffrait dans l'intimité de son ami.

Alors qu'elle s'en approchait lentement, Alice passa devant un psyché disposé non loin. Un léger fard colora ses joues en se voyant ainsi, seulement habillée de sa chemise de nuit. Cheshire l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller ni de chausser ses souliers. Ce n'était pas tant son apparence qui la fit rougir mais le fait de se trouver ainsi, en vêtement de nuit, dans la chambre du Chapelier...

— As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le félin en planant vers elle.

— C'est comme s'il s'était levé en pleine nuit, répondit-elle en fixant son attention sur son enquête.

L'Anglaise frôla du bout des doigts l'oreiller et les draps semblant porter encore la trace de leur occupant.

— Je crains plutôt que notre ami n'était pas adepte du ménage, plaisanta le chat.

— Peut-être, souffla-t-elle en se retournant.

Cette fois, elle prit soin de baisser les yeux pour ne plus croiser son reflet quand brusquement, un élément l'interpella :

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-elle avant de se faufiler derrière le miroir.

Un cadre de bois à moitié dissimulé par un tapis rouge laissait passer un air froid.

— Une trappe ? avança le félin en s'approchant.

— Oui, répondit-elle en soulevant un bout de tapis.

Ce dernier était fixé au clapet comme s'il devait le dissimuler en permanence.

— Alors descendons ! déclara Cheshire.

— Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle saisie par le doute. Nous nous sommes déjà introduits chez lui.

— Oublies-tu qu'il a disparu sans laisser de trace ? Beaucoup sont inquiets à son sujet.

Ce dernier point fit flancher les réserves de la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était un cas de force majeur et sûrement ne leur en voudrait-il pas d'avoir cherché des indices dans sa maison.

— Allons-y, conclut-elle en ouvrant la trappe d'une mine résolue.

La flamme de la bougie vacilla sous l'appel d'air tout comme les mèches autour de son visage.

Posant ses pieds sur les marches de terre, elle descendit dans l'obscurité. En bas de l'escalier, elle fixa ce nouveau décor avec autant d'incrédulité que de fascination.

Elle se trouvait dans un lieu des plus singuliers. La bougie éclairait les paroies terreuses du sous-sol de la taille d'un placard, certes grand, mais un placard tout de même. Ici reposaient nombre d'objets insolites dont seul le Chapelier devait connaitre l'utilité. Certains ressemblaient à des reliques anciennes à l'instar de pièces enfermées dans un musée.

Une nouvelle rougeur colora ses joues. Pour la seconde fois, il lui semblait pénétrer l'intimité de son ami, son jardin secret...

Troublée, elle fit un pas avant de sentir quelque chose sous la plante de son pied nu. Le souffle lui manqua en ramassant un morceau de papier à moitié dissimulée par la terre.

— Cheshire ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Cela appartient au Chapelier, commenta-t-il en fixant le _10 shillings et six pences* _tracé à l'encre noir.

— Oui ! Il s'agit de l'étiquette encore présente sur son...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement tandis que la bougie éclairait une masse étrange. Tombant à genoux, elle reconnut le haut-de-forme de son ami.

— Où se trouve le chapeau devrait se trouver le Chapelier, souffla mystérieusement Cheshire.

— Il ne le retire jamais... murmura la jeune femme, inquiète.

Elle s'empara délicatement de l'accessoire, consciente du caractère sacré qu'il revêtait.

— Alice ! l'interpella soudainement le Chat en lui désignant le sol.

Un objet se trouvait sous le chapeau. Plus encore intriguée, elle découvrit un morceau de parchemin semblant dater de plusieurs siècles.

Une exclamation surprise s'étrangla dans sa gorge en découvrant le motif représenté.

Malgré l'encre vieillie, Alice reconnut trait pour trait le paysage bleu électrique que l'éventail lui avait montré.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Chat.

L'instant de stupeur passé, Alice raconta sa rencontre avec l'inconnu, l'étrange cadeau qu'elle avait reçu et les pouvoirs mystérieux de l'éventail.

L'œil turquoise de Cheshire semblait luire à mesure qu'elle narrait cette histoire.

— Crois-tu qu'il existe un lien entre le Chapelier et ce morceau de papier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suave.

— Je n'ose le croire à dire vrai.

— Pourtant une telle coïncidence semblerait improbable. Il nous faut...

Le carillon d'une horloge suspendit ses paroles.

— Tu dois partir, déclara-t-il soudainement. Il est l'heure.

— Non ! Pas encore ! Nous n'avons pas...

— Il le faut, la coupa-t-il. Prends-ceci.

Dans la patte du chat reposait une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge cerise.

— Mais... le supplia-t-elle non sans prendre le flacon.

— Nous nous reverrons.

Une boule comprimait la gorge d'Alice. Il lui semblait étrangement qu'elle ne reverrait pas le félin de sitôt. Cependant, elle n'avait guère le choix...

Débouchant la fiole, elle but d'un trait le contenu. Grimaçant sous le goût amer, elle sentit rapidement un vertige la gagner avant de sombrer dans le néant.

**O°**

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant l'intérieur de sa cabine. Des rayons de soleil pale traversaient le hublot pour caresser les draps du lit.

Rien d'anormal ne semblait s'être produit ici et pourtant... son esprit se souvenait de son escapade au Pays des Merveilles mais... s'agissait-il seulement d'un rêve ? Cheshire était-il réellement venu ? Il lui semblait tout autant avoir dormi et n'avoir revu le domaine du Chapelier qu'en songe...

Curieusement malheureuse, elle écarta les draps pour se lever. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le plancher du navire, elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur ses orteils.

**O°O°O**

**Dix shillings et six pences*** il s'agit du nombre que l'on peut lire sur le chapeau du Chapelier. Il s'agit simplement du prix, ce détail démontrant que le chapelier ne possède pas toute sa raison.


	9. Tianjin

**Ndla : **Merci **Cyrusa, Hinukoi, Clairaice, Tiva **et **Pawliin3** pour vos derniers commentaires ! L'auteur amateur de fanfic que je suis est comblé. Je remercie également tous mes autres lecteurs, même les plus discrets ^^

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre IX**

**Tianjin**

**O°**

Alice n'avait pas rêvé. Elle s'était bien rendue sur les terres des Merveilles et avait découvert la maison du Chapelier et sa surprenante pièce secrète. Il lui restait même de cette escapade l'étiquette _dix shillings et six pences _autrefois fixée au chapeau de son ami, tombée sur le plancher du navire.

Il s'était comme volatilisé, peut-être disparu à l'endroit même où Cheshire et elle avaient trouvé son haut-de-forme et cet étrange bout de papier. Comment se faisait-il que ce dernier représentait le même paysage fait de montagnes, d'une rivière et d'un palais asiatique, à l'identique de celui peint sur l'éventail ?

Ce dernier avait-il également un lien avec le Chapelier ?

Les interrogations ne cessaient d'accroître leur nombre dans l'esprit chamboulé de la jeune femme. De longues semaines s'écoulèrent dans un questionnement sans fin, alimenté par des énigmes complexes et fantasques.

Cheshire n'avait pas refait surface tout comme elle l'avait prédit. Le manque cruel du Chapelier qui compressait son cœur parvenait parfois à écraser l'enthousiasme qui la tenait jusqu'à alors, posant un voile sur ses projets professionnels.

La soie de l'éventail était restée inerte malgré la pression de ses doigts sur la peinture. Il n'avait plus rien révélé si bien qu'Alice se demandait s'il lui avait un jour montré quelque chose.

Tout semblait immobile sur le _Walrus_ mais la terre continuait de tourner autour de lui comme un bateau enfermé dans une bouteille.

Les Jameson montraient toujours la même réserve suspecte qui avait interrogé Alice lors de leur première rencontre. Ils ne parlaient pas plus, voire moins qu'avant et arboraient cet air de suprême détachement qui faisaient d'eux les personnes les plus respectables ou bien les plus impolies qu'elle n'ait jamais abordé.

Le navire fit une escale à Port Elizabeth en Afrique du sud et une autre à Galle sur les côtes de Ceylan pour déposer le courrier des passagers avant de s'engouffrer dans le détroit de Malacca.

Quand le bateau s'introduisit enfin sur les eaux d'extrême Orient, Alice sentit l'étau qui enserrait son coeur se détendre un peu.

Elle touchait au but, à l'oeuvre de sa vie et à celle de son père.

Le navire se contentait pourtant de longer les côtes à bonne distance mais l'air n'était plus le même comme imprégné de notes fleuries et épicées.

Il fallut plusieurs autres jours pour atteindre enfin Tianjin qui apparut dans une brume matinale.

**O°**

Le cœur de la jeune femme cognait dans sa poitrine tandis que les marins lançaient les cordages sur le quai.

— Nous y sommes, annonça lord Ascot en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alice. Je n'ose réellement y croire.

La jeune femme hocha fébrilement la tête puis descendit la passerelle qui émit un tremblement métallique.

Quand son pied foula la terre du port, un millier d'odeurs plus différentes les unes des autres assaillirent ses narines. Le monde qu'elle avait toujours connu n'était plus le même. Tout avait changé. Les rues familières de Londres s'étaient transformées en dédales étroits où se massait une foule étrangère. Des autoctones étaient coiffés de chapeaux coniques et portaient des vêtements amples tissés dans une étoffe légère. D'autres laissaient voir leurs chevelures noires et brillantes, tranchant avec les couleurs claires de leur tunique.

L'œil brillant, Alice contemplait ce nouveau décor avec émotion. Pendant quelques secondes, elle souhaita s'élancer parmi ces gens, se fondre dans leur sillage pour s'imprégner de ce rêve qu'elle touchait enfin. Ses tourments s'estompèrent dans la vision de ces personnes se pressant dans un nuage de vapeur dispensé par les vendeurs de bao*, le feu des artisans et l'air marin.

En arrière plan se découpaient les toits recourbés des édifices chinois. La clarté du matin distillait une lumière poudrée, accentuée par la brume de la mer.

Comme tout était parfait en cet instant...

— Il ne devrait plus tarder, signala lord Ascot qui passa un doigt dans col de sa chemise.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, distraite par son émerveillement.

— Je disais...

— Lord Ascot ? l'interrompit subitement un timbre rocailleux.

Une voix venait de percer la rumeur asiatique. Tournant simultanément la tête, Alice et l'aristocrate aperçurent un vieux monsieur dont le costume occidental dénotait avec les tenues locales.

— Oui, répondit l'interpellé.

— Je suis William Summer, déclara l'inconnu.

Un sourire éclaira les traits d'Ascot qui serra chaleureusement la main du nouvel arrivant.

— Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, déclara-t-il. Alice, je vous présente le Professeur Summer, le compatriote avec lequel je correspond depuis plusieurs mois.

Le visage ridé du vieil homme se fendit d'un sourire, renvoyant une expression sympathique par delà sa bonhomie naturelle.

— Moi de même, milord. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Soyez la bienvenue Miss Kingsleigh. Lord Ascot m'a souvent parlé de vous. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

Alice le salua tout aussi chaleureusement.

— Suivez-moi, les enjoignit-il. Vous devez être épuisés après un tel voyage !

— Un peu de repos serait le bienvenu, admit l'aristocrate.

Les trois Anglais montèrent dans une voiture des plus simples, tirée par deux chevaux gris. Tandis que la jeune femme prenait place, elle vit le commodore et son épouse descendre du navire. Sans attendre, le commodore héla un pousse-pousse dans lequel ils grimpèrent vivement avant de disparaître au détour d'une rue étroite.

Un curieux sentiment envahit Alice, annihilant quelque peu l'euphorie qu'elle avait éprouvé. Sans doute ne reverraient-elle jamais ces gens qui laissaient derrière eux un semblant de mystère inavoué...

— Un problème, ma chère ? demanda lord Ascot, préoccupé par l'expression soucieuse de la jeune femme.

— Sûrement Miss Kingsleigh s'attendait-elle à voyager en pousse-pousse, avança gaiement le Professeur Summer. Je vous promets que vous aurez l'occasion de tester ce mode transport !

— Merci, répondit-elle, soulagée que le vieil homme ait trouvé une parade à ses véritables interrogations.

Le véhicule s'ébranla et s'enfonça prestement dans la cité fourmillante. Une multitude de visages, de couleurs et d'odeurs se succédaient sous le train des chevaux. Un panel de senteurs alliant le fumet de plats inconnus et celle herbacée de feuilles séchées formait un mélange olfactif dépaysant.

— Rien à voir avec notre bon vielle Angleterre, n'est-il pas ? déclara le Professeur Summer.

— Le jour et la nuit, confirma Ascot en passant un mouchoir sur son front moite.

Le vieil homme tira sur les rênes pour stopper la voiture, brusquement immobilisée par un curieux convoi de volailles. Une petite fille menait une file de poulets dont le piaulement sonore contribuait à la symphonie cacophonique de la rue.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Alice en imaginant les volatiles habillés de costume d'écolier, suivant bien en rang leur maître d'école quand son cœur fit une embardée. Son œil brun venait d'accrocher celui rieur d'un vieux chinois dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Sa bouche devint sèche en reconnaissant l'inconnu du soir du bal des Hampton. Elle retrouva ce même regard sage sous l'ombre de son douli*. Assis en tailleur devant une grande marmite, l'homme la fixait avec une extrême bienveillance.

— Vous... murmura-t-elle.

Mue d'un irrépressible élan, elle entreprit de descendre du véhicule.

— Alice ? Que faites-vous ? demanda lord Ascot.

Fixant vivement l'aristocrate, elle bégaya une réponse incompréhensible avant de regarder à nouveau le vieux chinois.

— Je... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Ce n'était plus lui. Le visage d'un autre homme avait remplacé celui presque familier de l'étrange inconnu.

Bouleversée, elle se renfonça sur la banquette.

— Alice ? insista-t-il. Vous vous sentez mal ?

— Non, souffla la jeune femme. Je... mon jupon était coincé dans la portière.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit complaisamment le Professeur Summer avant de faire claquer les rênes.

**O°O°O**

Prétextant être lasse, Alice se précipita dans la chambre pour ouvrir la malle contenant ses effets. La maison du Professeur Summer était agréable et la pièce qu'on lui avait attribué était fort charmante. On y trouvait tout le confort à l'occidental mêlé de quelques touches asiatiques.

A genoux devant le bagage, la jeune femme sortit le coffret contenant l'éventail. Bien vite, la déception remplaça l'excitation qui l'avait envahi.

La peinture n'avait pas changé.

La jeune femme aurait pourtant juré que l'objet lui révélerait quelque chose. Elle était certaine d'avoir vu l'inconnu du bal pendant le trajet qui la menait ici. Cependant, contre toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait bien de quelqu'un d'autre !

Une partie de son esprit lui criait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et une autre tendait à croire que son imagination lui avait joué des tours.

Après tout, n'espérait-elle pas revoir cet homme mystérieux ?

**O°**

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, la première nuit qu'Alice passa en Chine se révéla paisible. Après s'être préparée, la jeune femme rejoignit lord Ascot qui prenait son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Cette dernière donnait sur un jardin bien entretenu où siégeait en son milieu un magnifique arbre aux feuilles rouges.

La jeune femme arqua légèrement ses sourcils en découvrant un inconnu en compagnie de l'aristocrate et du Professeur Summer.

L'homme, vraisemblablement chinois, s'inclina devant Alice tandis qu'un pale rayon de soleil faisait briller sa chevelure noire. Il était jeune bien que son costume strict renvoyait une certaine maturité.

— Bonjour Alice, déclara lord Ascot. Je vous présente Monsieur Han.

— Veuillez me pardonner, je ne me suis pas annoncé, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

La jeune femme salua les trois hommes en se rappelant que l'invité surprise était l'un de leur contact de Hong Kong.

— C'est un honneur que vous vous soyez déplacé, le rassura obligeamment lord Ascot.

— Nous sommes arrivés hier soir, expliqua le dénommé Han dans un anglais irréprochable malgré son accent exotique. Cependant, une affaire urgente à contraint Monsieur Zhen de poursuivre jusqu'à Pékin.

Alice vit son instructeur tiquer imperceptiblement. Monsieur Zhen était le principal correspondant hong kongais de la Compagnie_ Ascot&Kingsleigh _et au demeurant, la personne la plus influente pour mener à bien leur projet. Obtenir un entretien avec cet homme nécessitait plusieurs mois d'attente...

— Monsieur Zhen a-t-il annulé notre entrevue ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, répondit stoïquement le chinois. Si vous l'acceptez, Monsieur Zhen vous invite à résider chez lui, à Pékin, afin de faciliter vos échanges.

Surpris, Ascot tourna son visage vers Alice puis vers le Professeur Summer avant de le reporter sur son interlocuteur.

— Eh bien nous n'avions pas prévu de quitter Tianjin, avança prudemment l'aristocrate.

— Le Professeur Summer est également le bienvenu s'il le désire.

Un court silence s'installa que ce dernier finit par briser.

— Hélas, répondit-il d'un ton embarrassé. Mes cours m'obligent à rester à Tianjin et il me faudrait plusieurs jours pour m'organiser...

— Nous comprenons, le rassura l'aristocrate.

— En ce cas je vous servirais d'interprète, poursuivit Monsieur Han. Je puis vous assurer que votre sécurité sera garantie. Sous la protection de Monsieur Zhen, rien ne peux vous arriver.

Soucieux, lord Ascot se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire rassurant qui persuada le définitivement.

— Nous acceptons votre invitation, conclut-il.

Monsieur Han s'inclina légérement.

— Nous vous en remercions, déclara ce dernier. Une voiture vous attendra demain matin.

**O°O°O**

A travers l'encadrement de l'équipage, Alice regardait le paysage chinois dérouler ses reliefs délicatement vallonnés. Une route principale reliait Tianjin à Pékin, charriant de multiples véhicules et des charrettes tirées par des bœufs efflanqués. Assis devant elle, lord Ascot et Monsieur Han conversaient tranquillement.

Il fallut près d'une journée entière pour atteindre Pékin. Lorsque les contours de la cité se dessinèrent devant eux, les deux Anglais découvrirent un tableau hors du commun.

Ils étaient à l'envers du monde, dans un endroit intégralement opposé à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

Si Tianjin les avait dépaysé, Pékin les éblouirent ! Une aura de grandeur se dégageait de cette ville avec ses hauts édifices peint en rouge et or aux colonnes sculptées.

Le véhicule ne tarda pas à s'arrêter devant une magnifique demeure chinoise. Quelque peu impressionnés, lord Ascot et Alice suivirent Monsieur Han qui les baladèrent à travers de luxueux couloirs à la décoration épurée. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grande pièce au sol brillant au milieu de laquelle reposait une table massive et des chaises ouvragées. Deux hommes étaient déjà installés et s'entretenaient d'une voix tenue. L'un d'entre eux tourna la tête et Monsieur Han s'empressa de s'incliner.

— Monsieur Zhen, déclara-t-il en chinois. Je vous présente lord Ascot et Alice Kingsleigh.

Ne sachant vraiment comment réagir, les Anglais s'inclinèrent à leur tour jusqu'à sentir une main se poser sur leurs épaules.

— Redressez-vous, les pria aimablement un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Il s'était exprimé en anglais avec un accent légèrement plus prononcé que celui de Monsieur Han.

Il portait une élégante tunique bleu marine au col asiatique. Son visage avenant était cependant habité d'un œil franc pouvant refléter une certaine dureté. Ses cheveux grisonnants et la courbe sévère de ses sourcils ajoutaient à son allure une dimension impressionnante.

Fort respectueusement, Alice et lord Ascot le saluèrent à leur tour.

— J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce changement de programme, poursuivit Monsieur Zhen en leur proposant de s'asseoir.

— Bien entendu, répondit l'aristocrate. Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité.

Un sourire étrange incurva les lèvres de Yuan Zhen.

— C'est à moi de vous remercier d'avoir accepté. J'ai conscience que la situation actuelle se révèle délicate pour nos deux camps.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de lord Ascot.

— J'espère que nous parviendrons à collaborer malgré cette fâcheuse situation, confessa-t-il.

— Je l'espère également, répondit Zhen. Cette guerre de l'opium* a creusé un gouffre entre nos deux pays. Je ne vous cache pas que les Anglais sont devenus indésirables. Plus les jours passent et plus la discorde s'amplifie. Maintenant, êtes-vous prêt à vous lancer dans cette aventure ?

— Nous le sommes, assura l'aristocrate.

Le chinois hocha la tête avant de tourner les yeux vers la jeune femme.

— Et vous Miss Kingsleigh ?

Surprise, Alice rendit le regard dont Zhen la couvait.

— Je le suis également, répondit-elle après un court silence.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande son avis, du moins pas si rapidement. En tant que femme, Alice s'était préparée à ce qu'on l'ignore à défaut de la toiser avec mépris. Pour son plus grand étonnement, Zhen venait de lui donner la parole sans dédain apparent.

Voyant qu'il affichait une expression attentive, la jeune femme prit le temps de lisser quelques plis imaginaires sur son jupon mauve avant de poursuivre :

— Je pense que c'est aussi l'occasion de redorer l'image de l'Angleterre, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Je sais qu'une mésentente divise nos deux pays mais je crois sincèrement que chaque parti pourrait y trouver son compte. Commercer avec vous c'est prendre en considération vos intérêts autant que les nôtres en toute honnêteté et sincérité.

Lord Ascot étira un fin sourire.

— Un gage de paix ? argua le chinois.

— Un gage d'harmonie entre l'Angleterre et la Chine, appuya-t-elle.

Un silence méditatif s'installa que Zhen finit par briser.

— Pardonnez ma surprise Miss Kingsleigh mais je ne m'attendais pas à m'entretenir avec une personne si jeune et avisée.

— Qui plus est, s'avère être une femme, osa-t-elle.

A ses côtés, l'aristocrate fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et s'apprêtait à la réprimander quand Zhen l'en empêcha :

— J'aime votre franchise et je dois reconnaître que vous avez tout à fait raison. Jusqu'à présent je me demandais quel rôle vous alliez jouer mais maintenant je ne m'interroge plus.

— Miss Kingsleigh est une personne tout à fait remarquable, ajouta paternellement lord Ascot.

— Pardonnez-moi, déclara soudainement Alice dont les iris bruns s'étaient dilatés de surprise. Que représente cette gravure ?

Son regard venait d'accrocher une petite gravure sur un des murs laqués de la pièce.

— Il s'agit du Palais d'été de l'empereur Xianfeng, répondit le chinois après une infime hésitation.

C'était ce même palais qu'elle avait découvert sur l'aile de l'éventail, sauf qu'il était en feu ! Ici, il reflétait une majesté tranquille et aucune flamme ne venait lécher ses contours parfaits.

— Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ici même, à Pékin, répondit Zhen.

— Pourrait-on s'y rendre ? continua Alice.

— Je crains qu'il ne soit plus dans le même état...

Zhen avait parlé lentement, laissant sciemment à l'aristocrate l'occasion de poursuivre :

— Ce palais a été pillé et incendié, expliqua sommairement Ascot.

Le cœur d'Alice s'emballa. La scène que l'éventail lui avait montré s'était déjà déroulée.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cet événement !

**O°O°O**

**bao*** petit pain chinois farci et cuit à la vapeur

**douli*** terme chinois désignant le chapeau conique porté par les asiatique

**Guerre de l'opium*** conflit militaire qui opposa la Chine, la France et l'Angleterre de 1856 à 1860, à propos de raisons principalement commerciales


	10. Au coeur de la cité

_**Ndla : **__Cette fois je me permets de vous répondre individuellement car vos commentaires m'on fait extrêmement plaisir !_

_**Tiva **__**:**__ Merci à toi ! Ta review me va droit au cœur ! je suis ravie si je parviens quelque peu à t'embarquer vers les merveilles d'Alice ! Pour Tim Burton... ah... si seulement ^^_

_**Clairaice **__**:**__ Merci ! Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Je sais, je suis cruelle mais les explications viendront très prochainement et le découpage de mon histoire nécessite cette attente... encore un peu de patience ;-)_

_**Cyrusa **__**: **__En effet, c'est le but ^^ Comme je le disais à __**Clairaice**__, mon intrigue nécessite cette attente mais promis, tu devrais en apprendre de plus en plus par la suite ! Pour le Chapelier, ma foi... la patience est toujours récompensée dit-on :-) Merci pour ta review !_

_**Et merci à tous mes autres lecteurs !**_

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre X**

**Au cœur de la cité**

**O°**

Monsieur Zhen n'avait guère attendu pour parler affaire avec ses nouveaux collaborateurs occidentaux. Dès le lendemain, Alice et lord Ascot furent sollicités par ce dernier pour discuter de leur projet réciproque.

La société _Ascot&Kingsleigh_ était l'une des premières entreprises privées ayant exploité le commerce du thé après la chute de la Compagnie des Indes. Si l'Angleterre pouvait se passer de cette dernière, les Anglais ne pouvaient pas se passer de thé !

_Ascot&Kingsleigh _envoya dès lors des navires jusqu'aux Indes pour reprendre l'exploitation de ces merveilleuses petites feuilles.

Des années plus tôt, Charles Kingsleigh souhaitait déjà étendre leur route commercial jusqu'aux portes de l'extrême Orient mais... la mort l'avait emportée avant qu'il puisse exécuter ses desseins.

La Chine était vaste et ses territoires aussi riches qu'ils étaient variés. Yuan Zhen possédait de nombreuses cultures et une collaboration avec cet homme signifierait acquérir des terres rentables.

Encore novice, Alice écoutait attentivement lord Ascot et le Chinois. Elle retenait le plus d'informations possibles afin de pouvoir s'acquitter un jour de ces tâches sans devoir rougir. D'autres femmes de son âge auraient trouvé barbant ces longs discours mais pas elle. Alice était fascinée et sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle était faite pour mener cette vie. Et cela n'en déplaise à certaines personnes, même à l'aristocratie toute entière !

**O°O°O**

Un beau soleil éclairait le ciel de la capitaine anglaise. L'automne semblait clément cette année. Les arbres avaient revêtu un léger manteau doré, se mariant délicatement avec le reste des feuillages encore verts.

Lord et lady Westcliff avait organisé une réception en petit comité. Environ une centaine de personnes foulaient l'herbe bien entretenue du domaine au son de rires et de conversations aimables.

Derrière le manoir, dans un recoin tranquille, un homme serrait étroitement une jeune femme blonde entre ses bras. Sans retenu, il embrassait ses lèvres tout en faisant courir ses mains sur sa taille.

Paupières closes, Lowell Manchester s'adonnait au plaisir interdit de l'adultère. Cette fille ressemblait assez à sa chère belle sœur pour qu'il ressente une excitation malsaine filer dans ses veines.

Quel dommage ! Il se serait fait une joie de montrer à cette petite garce les satisfactions relatives à la chair !

Une pointe douloureuse s'insinua en lui en se remémorant cette fameuse soirée. Une brusque colère l'envahit alors, noircissant son regard pourtant clair. Comment cette petite pimbêche était parvenue à se jouer de lui ?

— Pas si fort, gémit la fille qui sentait les mains de l'aristocrate se resserrer durement sur sa taille.

Comme si son tour de passe-passe avait réussi à l'effrayer ! Lui ? Cette peste se fourvoyait intégralement !

— Tenez-vous tranquille, susurra-t-il en commençant à dégrafer les petits boutons de son corsage.

— Ici ? s'étonna la fille en pouffant derrière sa main gantée.

— Ça fera parfaitement l'af...

— Lowell ? Où êtes-vous ?

Une voix féminine venait d'atteindre ses oreilles. Sans délicatesse, il repoussa sa partenaire qui s'enfuit vivement en réajustant sa toilette. Plus encore échauffé, il mit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

— Lowell ?

Margaret émergea d'un angle du manoir et aperçut son époux qui s'avançait vers elle.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda le lord sans chaleur.

— Je vous cherchais, commença-t-elle timidement. Lord Westcliff souhaite porter un toast...

— Eh bien je suis là. Inutile de crier ainsi, rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant déjà de son épouse.

Margaret hocha la tête puis resta un instant les yeux baissés.

Un détail n'avait pas échappé à la jeune lady. Son époux avait oublié de reboutonner les agrafes de son veston étonnement froissé...

Ravalant ses larmes, elle posa une main sur son ventre à peine rebondi puis rejoignit son époux à l'humeur massacrante.

**O°O°O**

Le visage posé contre ses bras croisés, Alice regardait le paysage. Elle se tenait contre la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre. Au delà du mur d'enceinte qui entourait la propriété de Zhen, elle contemplait ce monde inconnu qu'elle avait tant espéré.

Il lui semblait presque revoir les couleur du monde des merveilles à travers celles de la Chine.

Un nuage de brume flottait au dessus des toits chinois, transpercé par les rayons rouges du soleil couchant.

Paupières closes, Alice se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Que se passait-il à Marmoreal ? Que faisait la Reine Blanche ? Avait-elle eu connaissance de la disparition du Chapelier ? Tous les autres s'étaient-ils lancés à sa recherche ou seul Cheshire était au courant ? Réapparaîtrait-il un jour ?_

Cette dernière question fit courir un frisson sur la nuque d'Alice. Elle rouvrit vivement les yeux pour balayer la dernière image distillé par son esprit où le grand fauteuil du chapelier restait désespérément vide.

Soupirant, elle se retourna puis se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel reposait l'éventail ouvert.

— N'as-tu rien à me montrer... murmura-t-elle en frôlant une énième fois la soie délicate.

Le tissu prit subitement vie sous son doigt. Les yeux écarquillés, Alice retira sa main et regarda le dessin changer d'aspect. L'ancien paysage disparut pour laisser place à un camaïeu pastel strié de lames orangées.

Le corps d'Alice se tendit sous une excitation nouvelle. Le dessin continuait d'apparaître pour découvrir deux points verts luminescents qui ondulaient doucement. Étrangement, cette vision parut presque familière à la jeune femme.

Peut-être s'agissait de ce panel de couleurs qui faisait sûrement référence à quelque chose dans son esprit.

Alice s'empara précautionneusement de l'éventail qu'elle approcha de son visage. Elle fixa le nouveau motif avec intensité, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il lui rappelait. Soudain, la jeune femme tourna la tête et contempla, stupéfaite, le balcon de sa chambre.

Le ciel rosé était piqué de rayons sanguins sous le soleil couchant, exactement comme la soie de l'éventail ! Dans son axe, deux insectes, peut-être des papillons, voletaient dans l'air. Leur couleur verte se découpait nettement sur le panorama derrière eux.

Quand l'Anglaise s'approcha d'eux, ils s'éloignèrent subitement.

— Non ! s'écria Alice, étonnée de s'adresser à des insectes.

Cependant, une intuition irraisonnée brûlait dans sa poitrine. Sans plus réfléchir, elle enjamba la rambarde et s'accrocha à une colonne sculptée pour descendre jusqu'aux graviers d'une vaste cour en contrebas.

Elle arriva sans encombre sur le sol bien que son jupon bleu arborait désormais une jolie déchirure.

Les petites bêtes étaient toujours à portée de vue mais continuaient leur progression. La jeune femme ne les quittait pas des yeux. Elle traversa la cour comme hypnotisée par les deux créatures vertes. De justesse, Alice aperçut un domestique et eut à peine le temps de se cacher derrière plusieurs caisses empilées. Une fois disparu à l'intérieur de la grande demeure, elle sortit de sa cachette et chercha des yeux les insectes.

La respiration courte, Alice les vit s'engouffrer à l'intérieur d'une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte. La jeune femme les suivit rapidement et s'engagea dans l'interstice. Cette dernière était si étroite qu'elle du raidir tout son corps afin de franchir l'obstacle de pierre.

Une fois sortie de la propriété de Zhen, Alice se retrouva dans une rue étriquée et pleine d'un monde affairé. Effrayée à l'idée d'avoir perdu les insectes, elle tourna les yeux en tout sens jusqu'à les apercevoir.

Ils s'enfonçaient dans l'artère grouillante, parmi les pousse-pousses pressés et la foule bruyante.

Une fois encore, elle se lança à leur poursuite. Comme le jour de son arrivée, de multiples odeurs emplirent ses narines mêlant l'arôme de viandes laquées et celles de fleurs blanches odorantes.

Alice courait sans arrêter, si bien que les visages des gens devenaient flous. Elle était comme un fantôme dans ce monde inconnu, une silhouette bleutée à l'étonnante chevelure blonde. Des larmes d'effort perlaient à ses yeux et ses poumons étaient en feu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'enfonçait dans cet univers étranger seulement guidée par ces deux bestioles d'un vert intense.

Sa course dura un moment. Les rues se confondaient les unes aux autres, parfois fourmillantes, parfois désertes. Ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus et quand elle sentit ses forces céder, les insectes s'immobilisèrent enfin.

Une main sur son ventre haletant, Alice chercha son souffle en guettant la moindre réaction des petites créatures. Celles-ci franchir l'immense portail de bois entrouvert devant lequel elles s'étaient arrêtées.

Surprise, l'Anglaise regarda les deux gigantesques portes dont le bois épais était noirci. Elle s'infiltra à son tour et poussa une faible exclamation en reconnaissant les lieux.

Le Palais d'été de l'Empereur Xianfeng !

**O°**

Le ciel s'était assombri mais le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu derrière les montagnes. Le monde était enveloppé d'une lumière diffuse d'un rouge intense.

Alice voyait distinctement les traces noires laissées par les flammes qui avait ravagé le palais. Certaines de ses ailes avaient été endommagées et donnaient une allure de ruine à l'ensemble encore majestueux. Les bâtiments se reflétaient sur le lac sur lequel ils étaient construits. Les petits îlots avaient été épargnés par le feu et les arbres étaient même fleuris et l'herbe encore verte.

Défiant toute prudence, Alice s'avança dans ce monde enchanteur pourtant obscurci par les empruntes charbonneuses de l'incendie.

Intriguée, la jeune femme portait son regard tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé de cet endroit mais elle avait l'impression de revivre un songe dont elle se souvenait à peine.

L'éventail lui avait montré cet étrange lieu sans qu'elle n'en saisisse le but.

Le ponton sur lequel elle s'engagea craqua sous son poids. Jetant un œil par dessus la rambarde, elle vit les silhouettes de quelques poissons onduler dans l'eau en contrebas.

Sans plus s'attarder, elle se hâta de traverser l'édifice de bois pour se retrouver sur une bande de terre émergeant des flots.

Elle franchit un deuxième ponton, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cet univers mystérieux. Alice se trouvait désormais devant un petit autel où un dragon de bronze étirait un sourire bienveillant. A ses pieds, on pouvait encore voir les vestiges d'offrandes laissés par les anciens habitants du palais.

La jeune femme sursauta quand deux insectes luminescents surgirent derrière la statue. Il s'agissait de ceux-là même qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt poursuivi... et ce n'était pas des papillons mais des libellules aux reflets irisés.

Cette fois, ils restèrent un instant immobiles, voletant devant son regard ébahi. Le battement de leurs ailes formait une musique délicate, s'alliant à un carillon qu'elle entendait tinter au loin.

Après quelques instants, les libellules se déplacèrent lentement. Il semblait curieusement à Alice que les insectes lui demandaient de les suivre...

Celles-ci survolèrent alors quelques marches qui s'enfonçaient dans une végétation dense. Le ciel n'était plus visible car le passage était recouvert d'un plafond végétal fait de feuilles et de branches entremêlées. Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant transperçaient les feuillages de traits rougeoyants.

Le doux bruit d'un carillon agité par la brise se fit de nouveau entendre.

Alice continua tout en suivant des yeux les libellules. Un grondement diffus parvint progressivement à ses oreilles pour accompagner le chant de la nature. La jeune femme crut reconnaître la rumeur d'une cascade mais sans apercevoir nul part la moindre chute d'eau.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle poursuivit son exploration et pénétra plus encore dans cette nature curieuse. Les libellules avaient désormais disparu... elle avait beau tourner les yeux en tout sens mais ne les trouva pas quand, brusquement, l'Anglaise sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Le monde s'assombrit tandis qu'elle poussait un hurlement. Alice tombait dans un gouffre où seuls deux points verts étaient visibles. Ses cris résonnaient dans l'abîme alors qu'elle tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Malgré sa descente vertigineuse, la jeune femme vit l'obscurité s'éclaircir et les parois de ce trou gigantesque se matérialiser. Elle tombait à une vitesse folle mais elle parvint à distinguer des motifs sur les murs du gouffre. C'était une tapisserie rouge ornée de dragons dorés aux yeux émeraude.

Des obstacles entravèrent soudainement son train infernal. Alice évita de peu un paravent et une théière bleue accompagnée de ses tasses. Dès lors, plusieurs objets des plus massifs au plus petits filaient dans le sens opposé de sa course. En dépit des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, elle vit un porte-encens, une statuette chinoise, un fauteuil_ lao-tyen_ et bien d'autres encore jusqu'à ce qu'une faible lumière enrobe intégralement le tunnel.

Évitant un dernière objet, elle toucha brusquement le sol avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**O°O°O**


	11. Au delà des limites

**Ndla : **Une nouvelle fois et parce que j'y tiens, je vous remercie **Kisa-chan**, **Pawliin3**, **Tiva** et **Clairaice** ( ainsi que tous les autres** lecteurs **! ) pour vos merveilleux commentaires. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre...

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XI**

**Au delà des limites**

**O°**

Alice ouvrit les yeux non sans avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières. Le voile qui entravait sa vue finit par se dissiper et la jeune femme découvrit le nouveau décor qui l'entourait.

L'Anglaise se retrouvait cernée par des arbres bien étranges. Leur tronc noir ressemblait à une natte fait d'une dizaine d'entrelacs et leurs feuilles à de longs fils rouges qui touchaient le sol. De petites fleurs blanches poussaient sur l'écorce de ces végétaux insolites. Les fins pétales dansaient au rythme d'une brise inexistante et leur cœur laissaient échapper un spore scintillant dans l'air brumeux.

Pas le moindre bruit ne venait troubler le silence de cet endroit.

Alice déglutit difficilement en fixant cette nature étrangère. Elle n'était indéniablement plus dans le monde du dessus mais... elle n'était pas non plus dans son autre monde.

_Ce n'était pas ses merveilles..._

Un frisson courut sur sa nuque qu'elle endigua en serrant fortement ses poings. Elle émit une exclamation surprise en sentant une douleur irradier sa paume. Regardant sa main, elle vit qu'une marque violacée marquait sa peau.

L'éventail ! Alice baissa soudainement les yeux et libéra un soupir de soulagement en trouvant l'objet juste à ses pieds.

Elle l'avait emporté dans sa course, serrant l'objet jusqu'à imprégner ses contours dans sa chair. Il lui avait certainement échappé alors qu'elle chutait dans ce gouffre étrange...

Ramassant l'éventail, elle ouvrit délicatement son aile mais le motif était toujours le même.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et se mit en marche pour s'infiltrer entre les arbres de la clairière.

La brume semblait s'être épaissie et Alice ne voyait plus que les spores lumineux comme autant de lucioles minuscules. Elle poursuivit néanmoins, posant doucement un pied après l'autre dans cette végétation obscure.

Parfois, elle éprouvait la caresse des feuillages rouges sur ses épaules tel le frôlement d'un spectre.

Tandis qu'elle avançait, le calme s'effrita pour laissa place à un son lointain. Comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les jardins du palais, elle reconnut le bruit diffus d'une cascade.

Désorientée, la jeune femme décida de se fier à son ouïe. Elle suivit les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles jusqu'à voir la brume se dissiper quelque peu. Une clarté verte s'épanouit alors, qui s'intensifia à mesure qu'Alice s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Cette lumière réconfortante prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Les arbres commençaient à se raréfier et Alice marchait désormais sur une herbe tendre et soyeuse.

La crainte qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors s'évanouit progressivement. La musique du torrent devenait plus forte et l'air semblait désormais imprégné d'une fraîcheur nouvelle et bienfaisante.

Elle vit bientôt de jolies fleurs rouges aux pétales longilignes onduler sur le tapis vert de la nature. L'air qu'elle brassait dans son sillage faisait ressortir leur parfum merveilleux.

Soudain apparut devant elle un bassin naturel dans lequel se déversait une petite cascade. L'eau turquoise contrastait avec les roches brunes et la végétation verdoyante pour créer un décor féerique.

Les yeux brillants, Alice contemplait ce cadre enchanteur et vit alors deux libellules jaillir de la chute d'eau. Au même moment, une forme émergea de l'eau dans une envolée de gouttes scintillantes.

Le coeur de la jeune femme arrêta subitement de battre. Clouée sur place, elle fixa le dos blême d'un corps masculin et sa chevelure mouillée qui bouclait sur ses épaules.

Un rayon de lumière filtrait d'entre les feuillages du plafond végétal pour nimber les contours de cette silhouette tant désirée.

Comme si elle avait ressenti sa présence, cette dernière se retourna lentement et posa son regard vert absinthe dans celui de la jeune femme.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Alice. Elle voulut parler, crier même mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

C'était lui. Il était là et se tenait devant elle...

— Alice, souffla-t-il.

S'extirpant de cette torpeur inespérée, elle se précipita vers lui. Indifférente à l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures et trempait son jupon jusqu'à la taille, la jeune femme tendit les bras.

Lui avait déjà ouvert les siens pour l'accueillir...

— Chapelier ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant de joie avant de plaquer son corps contre le sien.

Son torse nu était pressé contre sa poitrine palpitante d'un bonheur sans limite.

— Je savais que nous nous retrouverions... murmura-t-il, ses lèvres nichées dans le cou d'Alice.

Un fourmillement inconnu courait dans ses veines tandis qu'elle se gorgeait de ce contact rêvé.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se détacha de lui. Elle rosit instantanément en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait étreint alors qu'il ne portait ni veste ni chemise.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer le buste de son ami avant de baisser vivement les yeux.

Le sourire du Chapelier s'accentua en remarquant les rougeurs significatives qui coloraient ses joues.

Alice ramena son regard vers lui pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il était comme différent et le même à la fois. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient dans son dos et renvoyaient une fausse discipline à l'ensemble rebelle. L'absence de haut de forme éclairait son visage pour faire ressortir son regard brillant et sa peau blanche était constellée de gouttelettes brillantes.

— Nous devrions peut-être sortir de l'eau... suggéra-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Oui... oui... souffla-t-elle, encore perdue dans son regard.

Il lui prit la main pour la conduire vers la berge et s'assirent tous deux sur l'herbe moelleuse. L'étrange chapeauté ( dé-chapeauté ) ne portait que ses pantalons courts, le reste de ses affaires reposant au pied d'un buisson non loin.

Elle était incapable de parler tant elle tremblait d'émotion. Toutes les questions qu'elle voulait lui poser ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

— Tu aurais mieux fait d'ôter ta robe avant de te jeter à l'eau ! plaisanta-t-il avec ce même timbre délicat.

Un étrange picotement naquit dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

— Je... n'y ai... pas pensé, articula-t-elle difficilement en sentant néanmoins la brise jouer sur le tissu de sa jupe trempée.

— Attends... dit-il en prenant ses deux bras afin qu'elle pivote légèrement.

Troublée, Alice se laissa faire. Il vint doucement retirer son soulier gorgé d'eau et recommença avec l'autre pied.

Avec délicatesse, il retira les bas de la jeune femme qu'il fit glisser le long de ses mollets. Sans la quitter du regard, le Chapelier posa ses mains sur ses chevilles avant de les remonter lentement le long de ses jambes. Se faisant, il retroussait progressivement la robe mouillée de l'Anglaise...

Ses doigts étaient chauds contre sa peau rafraîchie par l'eau et si douces...

— Chapelier, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il atteignait ses genoux.

— Tarrant, répondit-il en immobilisant ses mains.

En dépit du voile voluptueux qui brouillait sa vue, elle le fixa sans comprendre.

— Je m'appelle Tarrant Hightopp, poursuivit-il en avançant légèrement ses mains sur ses genoux tremblants. J'aimerais que tu m'appelles ainsi...

Alice frissonna tandis que les doigts de son ami atteignaient ses cuisses. Un long frisson parcourut son corps jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, désormais caressés par les rayons du soleil entres les branches des arbres.

— Tarrant, répéta-t-elle.

Il se tenait près d'elle. Alice avait ses jambes entres celles du Chapelier, à genoux sur l'herbe.

La jeune femme remua de nouveau ses lèvres et prononça silencieusement son prénom. Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp...

Elle avait l'impression que celui qu'elle nommait jusqu'alors Chapelier, venait de lui révéler un secret qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais avoué.

— Dernièrement, je me suis penché sur les mots commençant par la lettre "a", murmura-t-il. J'aime me pencher sur les mots commençant par la lettre "a" : admirable, agréable, adorable, altière, acharnement, aristocrate, absente...

Il s'était encore rapproché d'elle, son visage touchant presque celui de la jeune femme.

— Aveugle, attraction...

Elle se contentait de l'écouter, perdue dans la litanie de ses paroles.

— Âmes-sœurs... poursuivit Tarrant dans un souffle.

Elle ne voyait plus que son regard vert et n'entendait plus les autres bruits de la nature autour d'elle.

— Ardente, Alice, acheva-t-il.

Les doigts tremblants, elle posa sa main sur la joue du Chapelier.

— Vous m'avez tellement manqué, dit la jeune femme.

Il esquissa un lent sourire avant de se pencher sur son oreille :

— _Sans le champion de nos merveilles, la belle et fantastique Alice, le monde n'était plus pareil, juste un gouffre dans lequel on glisse..._ murmura-t-il. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

**O°**

Les deux amis restèrent un moment silencieux. Le jupon d'Alice avait séché tout comme la chevelure ébouriffée du Chapelier. Du coin de l'œil elle l'observa enfiler ses vêtements avant de remettre elle aussi ses bas et ses chaussures.

Il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset et grimaça. A peine la jeune femme eut-elle terminé de lasser son soulier qu'elle sentit une main la remettre sur pied.

— Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Pas du tout même... pourtant le temps est important ! Le temps est important ! Je me suis perdu, égaré, désaxé, écarté, éloig...

— Tarrant ! le ramena-t-elle au présent en cherchant à capter son regard.

— Tu dois m'aider Alice, répondit-il gravement. Tu dois les aider. Ce n'est pas le hasard qui m'a conduit ici. D'autres ont besoin de ta force, champion.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne sais même pas où nous nous trouvons ! Il faut rentrer chez vous à présent, tout le monde s'inquiète à votre sujet !

— Non Alice, je ne peux pas rentrer. Pas encore.

La jeune femme était troublée et ne comprenait que peu de choses au discours du Chapelier.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Les rayons solaires qui striaient la clairière avaient pris une teinte sanguine. L'eau du bassin et celle du torrent semblaient plus vertes encore sous la nouvelle lumière qui enrobait les lieux.

— Nous nous trouvons _au delà des limites_, expliqua-t-il mystérieusement.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre et s'exclama :

— Tu dois partir à présent

Tarrant lui tendit alors une fiole au contenu violet.

Elle fronça son regard brun en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

— Non je ne partirai pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas !

Une peur soudaine l'avait envahie. Si elle partait, peut-être ne le reverrait-elle jamais plus...

— Nous nous reverrons Alice, lui confia-t-il en esquissant un doux sourire. Et même plus vite que tu ne le penses mais seulement si tu pars maintenant !

Les yeux de l'Anglaise brillaient de larmes tandis qu'elle s'emparait du flacon.

— Garde précieusement ceci ! ajouta Tarrant en lui donnant un parchemin roulé. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je te le promets. Maintenant rentre !

Hésitante, elle prit néanmoins l'objet qu'elle coinça dans sa ceinture. Il la regarda faire et remarqua que la jeune femme avait noué à son poignet un éventail.

Le Chapelier ne dit rien mais fixa quelques secondes supplémentaires l'aile fermée et la monture de bois.

— A plus tard champion, déclara-t-il en lui faisant une révérence comique.

Son coeur lui faisait mal. Cependant, elle déboucha la fiole et avala son contenu liquoreux avant que les ténèbres n'avalent le décor.

**O°**

Serrant les dents, Alice s'extirpa du trou et reconnut la lueur du monde réel. Sa robe bleu était déchirée en plusieurs endroits et couverte de terre. Ses cheveux emmêlés cascadaient sur ses épaules et lui donnaient un air de sauvageonne.

Se mettant sur ses pieds, elle regarda si le parchemin était toujours là ainsi que l'éventail.

Il ne manquait rien.

Époussetant du mieux qu'elle put son jupon et réajustant son corsage, elle entreprit de trouver la sortie.

Ses yeux étaient encore mouillants.

Autant de bonheur que de chagrin habitaient l'Anglaise. Ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Tarrant valait bien toutes ces heures de solitude mais la douleur de l'avoir quitté égratignait son cœur.

Alice découvrit rapidement les escaliers qui montaient vers le petit dragon de bronze. Une fois au sommet, elle passa devant la statue chinoise et s'avança vers le ponton.

Tête baissée, elle ne vit pas les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient sur les planches de bois.

— Vous ? s'exclama un timbre grave qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Alice sursauta et découvrit devant elle David et Xiang Xia Jameson.

**O°O°O**


	12. Le temps des vérités

**Ndla : **Avant de présenter mon nouveau chapitre, il est d'usage de remercier mes chers lecteurs pour leur intérêt ^^ Un grand merci **Marine, Clairaice, Pawliin3 et Venin du Basilik **pour vos commentaires.

Ah oui ! Effectivement, _"au delà des limites" _est bien un petit clin d'œil à Pirates des Caraïbes, un de mes _fandom_ de prédilection ! Bravo **Clairaice **;-)

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XII**

**Le temps des vérités**

**O°**

Margaret était installée dans le petit salon. Les plis de sa robe vert amande formaient une corolle sur l'assise du sofa. Elle fixait sans le voir l'âtre vide de la cheminée. Sur ses genoux reposait l'ouvrage de broderie qu'elle avait abandonné depuis de longues minutes.

A travers la fenêtre résonnaient les gazouillis des oiseaux. La lueur rouge du soleil couchant se reflétait sur les bibelots de porcelaine et la grande horloge dorée. Celle-ci émettait un tic tac régulier et accompagnait le sifflement discret du balancier massif.

— Margaret ?

Une voix l'interpellait. Lady Manchester cilla légèrement mais ne répondit pas. Elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées.

— Ah ! Te voilà ma chérie ! Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas ? demanda lady Kingsleigh en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Pardonnez-moi, mère. J'étais distraite...

Helen esquissa un léger sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille aînée.

— Ta sœur n'est jamais parvenue à me vouvoyer, dit-elle.

— Alice n'a jamais aimé les règles, avoua tendrement Margaret.

— Comme son père, répondit Helen.

Mère et fille repensèrent un instant aux absents, qu'ils soient disparus ou bien à l'autre bout du monde.

— Vous me cherchiez ? demanda enfin la jeune femme.

— Oui, répondit-elle en redevenant sérieuse. Je voulais m'entretenir d'une chose privée avec toi.

Margaret crispa imperceptiblement ses mains.

— Je vous écoute.

— Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? la questionna sa mère.

Les yeux de lady Manchester se remplirent de larmes mais elle se retint d'éclater en sanglot.

— Oh... pardon... balbutia-t-elle. Je...

Margaret était dévastée. Sa mère était au courant des infidélités de Lowell ! Ses parents avaient accepté de la laisser épouser l'homme de son choix mais ce dernier couvrait de honte leur famille !

Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était arrivé. La veuve de Charles Kingsleigh était non seulement sans le sou mais désormais tournée en ridicule.

— Voyons ma chérie ! Ne te mets donc pas dans cet état, murmura Helen en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Allons, allons... c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise.

— Mère ? l'interrogea-t-elle en la regardant.

— Une naissance est un merveilleux événement.

— Comment... comment savez-vous ? balbutia Margaret en essuyant les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

— Une femme ayant déjà donné la vie sent ce genre de chose, dit Helen en replaçant une mèche échappée du chignon de sa fille.

La jeune lady posa instinctivement un main sur son ventre. L'enfant... quand elle avait découvert son existence, elle s'en était réjouie. Elle l'avait tant désiré ! Seulement, l'attitude de Lowell avait posé un voile sombre sur ce souhait enfin exaucé.

Depuis des mois, lord Manchester sortait presque chaque soir et rentrait de plus en plus tard. Il fréquentait son club presque plus assidûment que le personnel de l'établissement. Peu semblait lui importer de séduire en public comme s'il faisait passer son comportement pour une simple désinvolture aristocratique !

— Je suis heureuse, souffla Margaret.

— Ton époux est-il au courant ? demanda sa mère.

— Pas encore...

— Je suis certaine que cette nouvelle le réjouira, assura Helen en caressant la joue de sa fille.

Lady Manchester esquissa un faible sourire. Peut-être cet enfant réussirait-il à donner un sens à leur union...

**O°O°O**

— Que faites-vous là ? demanda David Jameson.

Ses yeux gris étaient chargés d'éclairs. Il ne portait plus son uniforme mais un costume simple. Derrière lui, Xiang Xia regardait Alice avec une mine stupéfaite. Les yeux sombres de la Chinoise fixaient tour à tour le parchemin et l'éventail.

La jeune femme trouva cette question effrontée, elle-même tout autant étonnée de leur présence.

— Et vous ? renvoya-t-elle en affrontant son regard.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il.

— Et il en est de même pour vous, renvoya l'Anglaise.

— Vous feriez mieux de partir, Miss Kingsleigh.

Il avait parlait calmement mais une certaine irritation pointait sous son timbre.

— David, intervint Xiang Xia.

Elle s'avança pour poser sa main gantée de rouge sur son bras. Une robe d'un bleu presque noir avec des motifs floraux soulignait sa silhouette fine jusqu'au col montant qui dissimulait son cou.

Le commodore l'interrogea du regard mais il n'insista pas.

— Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? demanda la Chinoise.

Celle-ci désignait l'éventail qui pendait à son poignet.

Un étrange sentiment, indéfinissable, envahit Alice. Rien ne l'obligeait à répondre et pourtant, elle se sentit presque en devoir de le faire :

— Quelqu'un me l'a expédié mais je ne connais pas son identité, répondit-elle sans quitter Xiang Xia des yeux.

— Je peux ? demanda la brune.

Jusqu'à présent, Alice avait caché précieusement cet objet détenteur d'étranges pouvoirs. Curieusement, elle se surprit à détacher l'éventail pour le lui donner.

Xiang Xia le prit religieusement et resta quelques secondes immobile. Puis, avec un extrême délicatesse, elle déplia l'aile de soie et poussa une exclamation surprise.

Elle bafouilla des paroles que la jeune femme ne comprit pas, certainement prononcées en chinois.

— Xia ? demanda David, inquiet.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et fronça ses yeux clairs en découvrant l'éventail.

Le motif représentait un ponton entouré d'eau recouverte de nénuphars. Dessus était représenté trois personnages. L'un était masculin et portait des vêtements sombres. A ses côtés se tenaient deux formes féminines. L'une arborait de longs cheveux noirs et des gants rouges et l'autre une chevelure dorée tranchant sur sa robe bleu ciel.

Il s'agissait exactement de l'instant présent ! C'étaient bien eux, sur le ponton, que l'éventail leur montrait.

Quand la Chinoise frôla la soie, la peinture se mit à vivre. L'eau ondula lentement et vint faire tanguer les nénuphars.

La silhouette blonde tendit un objet à la brune tout comme Alice venait de donner l'éventail à Xiang Xia.

L'Anglaise s'était approchée et contemplait, elle aussi, l'aile en tissu. Elle vit alors la forme bleutée remettre un nouvel objet, longiligne, à celle aux longs gants rouges.

— Le parchemin, murmura Alice en portant une main à sa ceinture.

La scène se figea et un silence tomba sur les jardins du Palais d'Été.

Si l'éventail montrait le passé aussi bien que l'avenir, pensa Alice, sûrement devait elle le remettre à Xiang Xia.

Quelque peu hésitante, elle s'empara du parchemin qu'elle tendit vers cette dernière.

— Je crois que cela s'impose, souffla-t-elle.

Perplexe, la Chinoise s'empara du rouleau et s'agenouilla pour le déplier sur le plancher du ponton.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Xiang Xia en regardant les dessins mouvants du parchemin déchiré.

— Un _Oraculum_, souffla Alice en tombant à genoux, près d'elle.

Surprise au delà des mots, elle fixait le parchemin animé. L'Anglaise reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de Xiang Xia avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait une tunique étrange et arborait toujours de longs gants .

Elle tenait dans sa main un poignard qu'elle pointait devant une créature cauchemardesque. Il s'agissait d'un dragon aux long corps couvert d'épines qui émergeait d'une étendue d'eau. Sa gueule, monstrueuse, était ouverte et crachait des flammes gigantesques.

Seule cette partie était visible car l'on voyait nettement une déchirure sur la matière étrange du parchemin.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le commodore qui s'accroupit à son tour.

— Un _Oraculum_, répéta Alice d'une voix sourde.

— Et ? insista faiblement Jameson comme s'il craignait d'entendre la suite.

— Il révèle ce qui doit être fait... dit Alice. Xiang Xia... comment ?

La Chinoise était livide. Elle aussi avait reconnu sa propre silhouette...

— Venez avec moi, souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle replia l'_Oraculum_ qu'elle garda serré contre elle.

Intriguée, Alice se releva et suivit la jeune femme qui s'enfonçait dans les jardins du Palais.

**O°**

Ses chaussures bruissaient sur le tapis de feuillages orange. Les sens aux aguets, il avançait résolument dans cette nature colorée abritant de curieux végétaux.

Le regard de Tarrant était dur tandis qu'il évoluait dans ce lieu inconnu. Bien qu'il se concentrait sur son exploration, il ne parvenait pas à chasser Alice de son esprit. Elle lui était enfin revenue...

Le Chapelier s'immobilisa brusquement. Un son étranger venait de résonner à ses oreilles.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais voyager ! dit-il tout haut.

Un rire grave résonna dans la forêt avant que deux yeux turquoise n'apparaissent devant lui.

— J'aime découvrir de nouveaux horizons, répondit Cheshire en finissant de se matérialiser.

— Que fais-tu ici, le chat ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

— N'ai-je donc pas le droit de me promener ? rétorqua-t-il avec malice.

Un petit sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Tarrant.

— Sûrement devrais-je te remercier ?

— De quoi ? demanda le félin en s'étirant indolemment.

— Alice m'as retrouvé, dit le Chapelier.

— La Alice ? poursuivit ingénument Cheshire en faisant les yeux ronds. Le monde est petit !

— Il semblerait...

Une brise légère s'était levée, amenant à leurs narines le parfum suave de quelques fleurs agitées par le vent.

— Merci, souffla Tarrant.

Cheshire étira de nouveau ses babines en un sourire entendu.

— Tu as oublié ton chapeau, déclara-t-il.

— Je suis parti un peu... vivement, répondit le Chapelier en portant une main à ses cheveux.

— Il doit te manquer...

Sur ces mots, le chat prit de l'altitude avant de disparaître dans un nuage brumeux.

— Pas tant que ça, souffla Tarrant soudainement désorienté.

**O°**

Alice et le commodore suivirent Xiang Xia à travers les jardins jusqu'à pénétrer dans le Palais. Le feu avait abîmé le magnifique intérieur mais l'on percevait toujours l'éclat du marbre et celui des dorures des colonnes ouvragées. Des fresques majestueuses étaient encore visibles sur des pans de murs effrités et des meubles miraculeusement épargnés dévoilaient encore leur lustre d'antan.

La jeune femme contemplait ce lieu avec surprise et fascination. Elle découvrait cet endroit avec respect comme si elle se trouvait dans un sanctuaire.

David Jameson ne disait mot et fixait son regard acier sur le dos de la Chinoise. Il n'était ni émerveillé ni surpris de ce cadre pourtant étrange. On aurait même dit qu'il connaissait déjà cet endroit...

Xiang Xia présidait la marche et Alice ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Cependant, elle semblait maîtriser son environnement et savait parfaitement où elle allait.

Les deux femmes et le commodore durent à plusieurs reprisent enjamber des débris jonchant le sol ou s'introduire entre des poutres effondrées. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le Palais désert, gravissant des marches défoncées, plus l'Anglaise sentait un étrange sentiment naître en elle.

Enfin, Xiang Xia s'immobilisa. Le bas de sa robe était maculé de cendre tout comme le jupon clair d'Alice. Le commodore vint poser une main sur l'épaule de la Chinoise tandis qu'un frisson la secouait.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une tour. La pièce était noirci et encombrés de meubles brûlés.

Alice s'avança vers une fenêtre tout en longueur qui portait de larges stigmates de flammes. Celle-ci laissait voir un panorama enchanteur, du moins l'était-il encore malgré l'incendie qui avait ravagé le Palais. Il n'y avait pas de vitre et Alice prit soin de rester à l'écart pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau qui ceignait la tour.

D'ici on dominait le Palais d'été. La lune se reflétait sur les flots en contrebas et faisait miroiter les pierres claires de l'édifice.

Sa main soudée à celle du Commodore, Xiang Xia s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda un instant l'onde onduler contre le pied de la tour.

— Ou sommes-nous ? demanda Alice.

La jolie Chinoise ferma brièvement les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue qui accrocha les rayons lunaires. Tremblante, elle déclara :

— C'est ici même que j'ai découvert le passage.

— Le passage ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Vers l'autre monde, souffla Xiang Xia en tendant son bras vers le vide.

**O°O°O**


	13. Chasser les cauchemars

**Ndla :** Une fois encore vos commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Marine, Pawliin3, Clairaice et Venin du Basilik, je vous remercie pour votre intérêt. Vos reviews m'encouragent à poursuivre cette histoire et je suis toujours ravie d'apprendre qu'elle vous tient en haleine ! Merci également à tous mes autres lecteurs !

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XIII**

**Chasser les cauchemars**

**O°**

Alice regarda le vide sans comprendre. Le bras de Xiang Xia, toujours tendu, tremblait tandis qu'une nouvelle larme coulait sur sa joue.

— Es-tu sûre ? demanda David Jameson qui la fixait intensément.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Tout cela n'a que trop duré...

La jeune femme se tourna vers la Chinoise qui maintenant, arpentait lentement la pièce.

— Je vivais ici autrefois, il y a longtemps... commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. J'étais encore une adolescente. Je passais des heures dans une cachette secrète où je me perdais dans mes rêveries. Je venais me réfugier ici, dans cette tour. La vue était la plus belle du Palais et j'y étais seule...

La Chinoise marqua une pause comme si parler de son passé ravivait en elle des sentiments douloureux. Son mari vint entourer sa taille de son bras et elle posa la tête contre son épaule.

— Un jour, reprit-elle, alors que je regardais à travers cette fenêtre, je fus prise d'un vertige et tomba de la tour. Je sentis l'eau m'envelopper et nagea pour remonter à la surface mais une force étrange m'en empêchait. Je coulais, je coulais comme si le lac était sans fond jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière m'aveugle et que je me retrouve à la surface d'une étendue d'eau verte. Jamais encore je n'avais vu un tel paysage ! C'était irréaliste, incroyable... et je vis des personnages dignes d'un rêve et découvris un monde merveilleux. Je ne me souviens plus comment je suis revenue chez moi après cela.

Xiang Xia regarda Alice comme pour jauger l'effet de ses paroles. Encouragée par son silence attentif, elle poursuivit alors :

— Je sais seulement que je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, trois jours plus tard. J'étais tombée malade en tombant à l'eau et j'ai alors pensé que la fièvre m'avait fait délirer. C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant de longues années jusqu'au soir de l'incendie...

Alice vit la mâchoire du commodore se contracter tandis qu'il resserrait son bras autour de Xiang Xia.

— Je voyais des hommes de la fenêtre de ma chambre, des soldats étrangers. Ils terrorisèrent les habitants du Palais et pillèrent ce dernier avant d'y mettre le feu. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais imaginé...

Ces derniers mots se perdirent dans un sanglot incontrôlé.

— J'étais présent cette nuit là, souffla David. On venait de m'apprendre qu'un groupe de marins sous mon autorité voulait participer à ce vol collectif. Je me suis précipité au Palais pour ramener mes hommes à la raison. Il était hors de question qu'ils commettent ce forfait sous ma charge de commodore. Je ne voulais pas que mon nom soit associé à ce pillage !

Ses yeux gris s'étaient durcis tandis que son épouse tremblait entre ses bras.

— Quand je suis arrivé, il était trop tard, continua-t-il. Le feu avait déjà pris dans la partie basse de l'édifice. J'entendais des enfants pleurer sous la terreur inspirée par ces fous occidentaux qui venait tout saccager ! Je me suis précipité à l'intérieur pour trouver mes hommes quand j'entendis quelqu'un crier.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre :

— Je me suis dirigé vers cette voix qui résonnait derrière une porte bloquée par des gravas. Déblayant l'entrée, j'ai ouvert la porte pour découvrir une jeune femme transie de peur.

— Xiang Xia, devina Alice, bouleversée par cette histoire.

— Oui, répondit la Chinoise qui s'était quelque peut reprise. Il m'a libéré au péril de sa vie. La fumée était si intense que l'on ne voyait presque rien et toutes les issues étaient prises par les flammes. Prenant la main de David, je l'ai guidé jusqu'au sommet de la tour, seule épargnée de l'incendie. C'est alors que nous avons vu, tous le deux, ce qui avait provoqué le feu de la fenêtre.

Jameson serra les poings et le regard de Xiang Xia se durcit à son tour.

— Les soldats, ivres d'alcool et de convoitise, n'avaient incendié qu'une aile du Palais. Leur feu n'était pas assez important pour ravager toute la structure, il en fallait un autre, bien plus puissant...

La brune tremblait mais elle poursuivit néanmoins ;

— Un dragon noir aux ailes gigantesques survolait le Palais. Ses yeux rouges brillaient autant que les flammes qui léchaient les murs. C'est alors qu'il nous vit et fonça droit sur nous en crachant du feu de sa gueule béante... mais nous ne sommes pas allés assez vite.

La Chinoise se trouva incapable d'aller plus loin. Ce fut David qui reprit :

— Pas assez vite, non... dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Je me suis jeté sur elle mais les flammes brûlaient déjà son corps...

Alice remarqua brusquement que le commodore portait lui aussi des gants. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était toujours concentrée sur l'étrange tenue de son épouse pour y faire attention.

— La pièce n'était plus qu'un brasier, continua-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne parvenais pas à étouffer les flammes qui la consumaient alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant de sauter du haut de la tour. L'eau nous a recouvert avant que l'obscurité nous envahisse puis je me suis évanouie... à mon réveil, le monde avait changé. Nous nous trouvions allongés dans un endroit inconnu. Les murs étaient couverts d'or et d'émeraude. Des rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les fenêtres de verre coloré et l'air était emprunt d'un parfum merveilleux...

Xiang Xia leva la tête vers le commodore qui essuya doucement une larme sur la joue de sa femme.

— Je fus le premier à ouvrir les yeux, continua-t-il. En me penchant sur elle, je vis qu'elle respirait. Sa gorge et ses bras étaient brûlés mais étonnement lisses et blancs comme si ses blessures avaient cicatrisé depuis des années Mes mains étaient dans le même état...

Pour appuyer ses propos, David retira ses gants pour montrer l'intérieur de ses mains meurtries.

— Un vieil homme vêtu de blanc est alors entré dans la pièce. Il avait un visage bienveillant et posait sur nous un regard triste. Xiang Xia se réveilla au même instant et l'inconnu nous révéla son identité et où nous nous trouvions.

— En sautant dans l'eau, reprit-elle, à l'endroit même où j'étais tombée des années auparavant, nous sommes entrés dans cet univers nommé Mensing. Je n'avais pas rêvé même si cet endroit avait tout d'un songe merveilleux. Je reconnus alors ce vieil homme que j'avais rencontré adolescente et qui m'avait fait découvrir ce lieu. Il s'appelait Ushi et m'avait dit être le sage de ce pays fantastique. Sans détour, il pria David de partir au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir rentrer.

— Rentrer ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme.

— Revenir dans ce monde, compléta Xiang Xia. S'il restait à mes côtés, il ne pourrait jamais plus revenir mais... il était hors de question que je l'abandonne. Je ne pouvais pas.

A présent la Chinoise parlait d'une voix douce et émue.

— Je l'ai aimé à l'instant même où j'ai vu sa silhouette se découper des flammes. Son regard s'est ancré dans le mien et j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer de cet homme.

Le commodore avait resserré son étreinte et regardait Xiang Xia avec une émotion intense. Alice fut alors touchée et comprit à quel point elle l'avait mal jugé alors qu'il essayait de sauver la jolie Chinoise à tout prix.

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Inquiet, Ushi s'est écrié que si je partais aussi mon corps resterait dans cet état, c'est à dire couvert de cicatrices... a l'inverse, si je restais à Mensing mes blessures s'effaceraient mais cela m'importait peu.

Sa voix s'était remise à trembler.

— Le vieil homme a insisté en me disant que je devais rester car ma place était ici mais je ne pouvais quitter David. S'il rentrait, je partais avec lui même si une partie de moi sentais que j'étais liée à Mensing.

**O°O°O**

Le ciel était sombre malgré les milliers d'étoiles rouges qui piquetaient la voûte. Dans l'obscurité, le regard du Chapelier brillait comme ceux d'un félin dans les ténèbres.

Il avançait résolument dans ce monde étranger en se remémorant sans cesse les paroles du vieillard qui l'avait projeté ici.

_**" Rends toi à la Vallée d'Ivoire et patiente aussi longtemps que tu verras la lune se refléter sur l'eau ".**_

Plutôt fou et hasardeux, avait-il pensé. Parfaitement adapté à sa personne pour ainsi dire !

Des bruits métalliques troublèrent le silence de la nature et Tarrant se dissimula derrière un énorme buisson aux contours étranges.

Une rumeur parvint à ses oreilles suivit d'un martèlement sonore. Rapidement, des créatures étonnantes montés par des silhouettes cuirassées passèrent dans son champs de vision.

Les montures ressemblaient à de gros ours à la fourrure noire et blanche et dotées de longues queues touffues. A travers la grille de leurs muselières, on apercevait leurs canines luire sous l'éclat des torches portées par les cavaliers. Ces derniers étaient couverts des pieds à la tête d'une armure noire aux longues espalières recourbées. Leurs heaumes étincelants avaient la forme d'une tête d'insecte et renvoyaient une allure sinistre à l'ensemble. Tous étaient armés de lances et portaient des sabres à leurs ceintures.

Tarrant attendit que le détachement soit hors de vue pour sortir de sa cachette. Il suivit alors les traces laissaient par les étranges ursidés et poussa jusqu'au sommet d'une falaise qui offrait une vue fantastique.

Le ciel n'était plus le même que dans la forêt. Ici, le monde était nimbé d'une lumière bleue et argentée. Une lune ronde et pleine étincelait comme un cercle de nacre sur une toile indigo où filaient quelques nuages vaporeux.

Les contours d'un Palais blanc miroitaient comme des feuilles d'argent sous la clarté de l'astre lunaire. A ses pieds serpentait une fine rivière d'albâtre qui se perdait aux pieds de hautes montagnes. Sur sa surface se reflétait la lune qui dansait imperceptiblement au gré de l'onde.

— La Vallée d'Ivoire, murmura Tarrant, émerveillé malgré lui.

Il retrouvait ce même paysage qu'il avait vu sur le morceau de parchemin donné par le vieil homme avant qu'il ne le propulse dans ce monde.

Une tache sombre vint alors souillé ce merveilleux panorama. Un nuage noir s'avançait vers le palais qui n'était autre que le détachement de cavaliers.

Le Chapelier plissa ses yeux verts.

Ce décor sans pareil portait l'empreinte des ténèbres. Il ressentait ce mal pourtant invisible à l'œil nu au plus profond de son être.

Il en avait déjà fait la longue et amère expérience.

**O°O°O**

Xiang Xia triturait nerveusement son pendentif. Alice la regardait pensivement en attendant qu'elle lui dévoile la suite de son histoire.

Elle ne pouvait que comprendre le choix de la Chinoise...

— J'ai donc suivi David mais ne le regrette aucunement, poursuivit cette dernière en regardant le commodore. Cependant, je gardais en tête les souvenirs que j'avais récupéré en revenant à Mensing. Je me souvenais à présent de chaque endroit que j'avais visité étant adolescente, de ce que j'avais provoqué et mon départ précipité.

Alice eut un mouvement de surprise en réalisant que l'histoire de Xiang Xia ressemblait à la sienne. Tout comme la Chinoise, la jeune femme avait oublié qu'elle s'était rendue au Pays des Merveilles et qu'elle y avait fait la connaissance de personnages fabuleux, qu'elle y avait amorcé sa destiné.

Cette réflexion fit alors naître l'image de Chapelier dans son esprit. Un frisson fila sur sa nuque en se rappelant le contact de sa peau contre celle de Tarrant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour mieux se rappeler cette exquise sensation.

La voix de Xiang Xia finit par rompre sa douce torpeur tandis qu'elle reprenait :

— Mais avant de partir, Ushi me donna ce pendentif qu'il me demanda de ne jamais quitter.

Elle désigna le bijou en jade qu'elle portait autour du cou.

— Il ne m'en dit pas plus, seulement qu'il pouvait me servir, ajouta la Chinoise. Une fois revenus dans ce monde, David et moi nous sommes aperçus qu'un mois s'était écoulé.

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser au commodore le temps de poursuivre :

— Nous étions stupéfaits d'apprendre ce retard. Pour nous, seul un jour était passé... comme vous pouvez vous en douter, dit-il, je fus accusé de désertion et d'avoir même orchestré le pillage du Palais d'été. Sans aucun moyen de me défendre, je fus cependant innocenté de ce dernier fait.

Les yeux gris de Jameson s'étrécirent un instant.

— Mis à pied, je pris la décision de quitter la Chine et amena Xiang Xia avec moi. Nous embarquâmes pour l'Angleterre ou nous nous sommes mariés.

Il se tut mais Alice sentit qu'il manquait une finalité à cette histoire.

— Malgré le regard des autres, nous avons tenté de vivre normalement mais..

La voix de la Chinoise s'était remise à trembler.

— Mes nuits furent alors emplies de cauchemars qui me laissèrent pantelante. Depuis, des faces monstrueuses se confondent avec le visage d'Ushi. Chaque nuit, je revois les paysages de Mensing et vois ses merveilles s'estomper dans un nuage noir qui l'engloutit totalement.

De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. David s'approcha de Xiang Xia et la serra contre lui.

— Je suis possédée par ces songes qui hantent mon sommeil et celui de mon époux ! Nous n'avons nul répit..

Émue, Alice esquissa un pas en avant.

— Nous sommes maudits, souffla-t-elle en cachant son visage dans l'épaule du commodore.

— Non, répondit Alice, touchée par la détresse du couple. Tout ça doit avoir un sens !

— Il y en a un, avoua David. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes revenus.

**O°O°O**


	14. Qui je suis

**Ndla : **Je me répète une fois de plus mais merci à vous **Marine**, **Venin du Basilik et Pawliin3 **pour vos adorables commentaires. Votre constance m'est d'un réel soutien pour poursuivre cette histoire. Vos reviews me sont chers, si bien que j'ai décidé d'étoffer un peu mon profil histoire de ne plus être qu'un pseudonyme ^^

Et pour tous les autres, j'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire :-)

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XIV**

**Qui je suis**

**O°**

— Vous connaissez la cause de ces cauchemars... dit Alice en regardant Xiang Xia.

Ce n'était pas une question.

— Ils sont nés par ma faute, répondit la Chinoise.

Tête baissée, elle regardait fixement le sol couvert de cendres.

— Quand je suis tombée de la tour la première fois, la chute fut si brutale que j'ouvris une brèche dans le portail qui sépare Mensing de ce monde. De cette entaille s'échappa le Jingaofizi, le dragon que nous avons vu la nuit de l'incendie.

Le regard de Xiang Xia brillait d'un nouvel éclat, furieux cette fois-ci.

— Et tout cela était visiblement prévu ! J'avais déjà vu ce que vous nommiez _l'Oraculum,_ dans la maison d'Ushi lors de ma découverte de ce monde. Il était accroché à l'un des murs de son étrange maison.

Alice fut surprise par cette révélation mais laissa néanmoins la Chinoise poursuivre :

— Je me suis vue tomber dans l'eau et rejaillir d'un lac ! Oui, je me suis vue errer sur ces terres mystérieuses jusqu'à découvrir une curieuse habitation au sein d'un énorme tronc mais...

David s'était approché pour poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa femme.

— J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un autre merveille appartenant à Mensing, acheva-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Des dessins vivant sur le papier comme emplis d'un souffle magique tout comme cet éventail que vous portez au poignet... comment aurais-je pu croire que tout cela était vrai ?

— L'éventail ? releva Alice en écarquillant les yeux. Vous connaissiez donc son existence ?

— Oui. Il se trouvait chez le vieux sage, enfermé dans un coffret. Il me l'avait montré...

Le cœur d'Alice s'était légèrement emballé. Ushi n'était autre que cet inconnu rencontré la nuit du bal !

— C'était lui... souffla l'Anglaise.

Les Jameson regardèrent gravement Alice.

— Le doute n'est plus permis, déclara le commodore.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur les lieux avant que Xiang Xia ne le brise :

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi possédez-vous ces deux objets ? poursuivit David, le front plissé.

L'heure des révélations avait aussi sonné pour la jeune femme.

**O°**

Une chandelle plantée sur un bougeoir ouvragé projetait un halo chancelant sur le mur. Entre les draps luxueux de son lit, lady Manchester reposait immobile, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé bien qu'elle entendait déjà les domestiques s'affairer dans la maison. Tournant la tête, Margaret fixa quelques secondes la place vide à côté d'elle. Lowell n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Tandis qu'elle passait une main sur l'espace inoccupé du matelas, la lady sursauta en entendant les doubles portes de la chambre s'ouvrir.

— Déjà réveillée ? s'étonna le maître de maison avec un fort accent sarcastique. Moi qui espérais rester discret.

La jeune femme serra le couvre lit mais ne détourna pas son regard.

— En êtes-vous toujours à vous demander si votre attitude est discrète ? répondit-elle sèchement.

L'aristocrate écarquilla ses yeux clairs mais ne se départit pas de son expression ironique.

— Allons donc... voilà que je découvre une femme avec du caractère ! Je vous en croyais totalement dépourvue.

La jeune femme avait reçu une éducation irréprochable qui lui permettait d'affronter les situations les plus dramatiques sans hausser le ton ni même battre des cils. Pourtant, elle était aujourd'hui incapable de se taire. C'en était trop !

— Et c'est, je présume, à cause de mon absence de caractère que vous désertez notre lit ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Interloqué, Lowell ne tarda pas à éclater de rire.

— Une scène de jalousie maintenant ? dit-il en s'approchant doucement du lit. Intéressant...

Il s'assit sur le matelas et tira vivement sur les draps pour découvrir Margaret.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas mais ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant le souffle de son mari dans son cou.

— J'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre femme... susurra-t-il en jouant avec les volants qui ornaient le devant de sa chemise de nuit.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

— Je vais de surprise en surprise, poursuivit le lord en commençant à tirer sur les rubans de son décolleté.

— Et ce n'est pas terminé, dit-elle.

Margaret fut étonné d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

— Ah oui ?

— J'attends un enfant.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Elle s'était imaginée lui annoncer de bien des façons et celle-là n'en faisait pas partie.

— Eh bien... bafouilla-t-il, stupéfait. Je... c'est une heureuse nouvelle.

Il se releva puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le lord ne savait vraisemblablement pas quoi dire...

— Pourrais-je compter sur vous ? demanda Margaret.

Il prit brusquement un air offusqué :

— Vous croyez que je délaisserais mon propre enfant ?

— Non, bien sur... il faut un héritier.

Les traits de l'aristocrate se durcirent et il afficha de nouveau un sourire narquois :

— C'est à cela que sert le mariage, asséna-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre. Les portes claquèrent derrière lui, si bien qu'elles mouchèrent la bougie sous la pression exercée.

Dans le noir, Margaret libéra ses larmes, plus malheureuse que jamais.

**O°O°O **

Alice raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé le jour où Hamish Ascot l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle commença par sa course derrière un lapin blanc jusqu'au combat final contre le Jabberwocky, sans oublier sa venue en Chine et les deux libellules qui l'avait conduites au Palais d'été. Elle leur raconta même sa chute et les retrouvailles avec le Chapelier, un être tout droit sorti du pays de ses Merveilles.

Xiang Xia et David Jameson écoutèrent sans l'interrompre. Malgré leur silence attentif, leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier en buvant les paroles de la jeune Anglaise.

Alice s'était exprimée facilement malgré un récit qui avait tout d'une fabulation. Cependant, sa manière de parler n'avait rien d'une comédie et l'expérience tout aussi fantastique des époux Jameson ne pouvait qu'appuyer cette histoire.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle planta son regard dans celui de la Chinoise.

— Avant de vous rencontrer, acheva-t-elle, je ne pensais pas qu'une autre personne puisse découvrir un tel univers. Je me croyais unique...

Xiang Xia émit une sorte d'exclamation, à mi chemin entre le soupir et le sanglot.

— Oh Alice... souffla-t-elle.

Défiant les convenances, la Chinoise s'élança vers la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras.

— Merci. Merci...

La jeune femme ne lui demanda pas pour quelle raison elle la remerciait. Alice l'avait déjà compris car elle éprouvait le même sentiment : celui de ne plus être seule.

Quand Xang Xia recula, l'Anglaise vit un nouvel éclat luire dans son regard.

— Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage, dit le commodore à s'approchant d'elle. A la force de votre lame, vous avez terrassé un monstre.

— Je devais le faire, répondit simplement Alice, bien que je m'en pensais incapable. Cependant, je ne pouvais laisser un monde que j'ai appris à aimer tomber en ruines.

— _L'Oraculum_ avez prédit que vous deviez tuer le Jabberwocky, c'est bien cela ? demanda David, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, répondit-elle en comprenant immédiatement le sens des ses propos. Ce parchemin montre que Xiang Xia doit mettre à mort le Jingaofizi.

La Chinoise posa une main sur son cœur.

— Je ne pourrais pas... c'est impossible, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Vous réussirez, poursuivit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. _L'Oraculum_ ne se trompe pas.

— Comment trouverais-je la force... soupira la Chinoise.

— Je vous y aiderai, déclara Alice en posant une main sur son épaule.

Des larmes brillaient au coin des yeux de Xiang Xia.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. La nuit s'était assombrie et la lune nimbait d'argent l'eau du lac.

— Seigneur ! s'exclama brusquement Alice ! Depuis combien de temps suis-je partie ? Lord Ascot a du retourner la demeure de Monsieur Zhen !

— Yuan Zhen ? demanda la Chinoise.

— Oui.

— Nous allons vous raccompagner, répondit Xiang Xia non sans une pointe de mystère dans la voix.

**O°**

— Par tous les saints ! s'exclama lord Ascot en se précipitant vers Alice. Mais où étiez-vous donc ? Nous vous avons cherché partout !

Il remarqua brusquement les cheveux défaits de son apprentie et sa robe déchirée.

— Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Alice ouvrit la bouche quand la voix de Xiang Xia retentit dans le long couloir de la demeure luxueuse.

— Tout est de ma faute lord Ascot, dit-elle.

Monsieur Zhen qui émergeait d'un couloir resta quelques secondes surpris avant de s'incliner. Il s'exprima en chinois et ni Alice ni l'aristocrate ne comprirent ses paroles.

— Monsieur Zhen, poursuivit Xiang Xia en anglais. Veuillez pardonnez ce retard mais je n'ai guère vu le temps passer en compagnie de Miss Kingsleigh.

— Vous êtes pardonnée, Majesté, répondit le maître des lieux.

— Majesté ? répéta Alice sans comprendre.

— Sa Majesté Xiang Xia Yizhu, la fille de l'Empereur Xianfeng, poursuivit Zhen. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Il fixait désormais d'un œil étonné Alice et lord Ascot.

— Monsieur Zhen, déclara Xiang Xia. Le règne de mon père n'est plus qu'un souvenir et je ne prétends plus à ce titre désormais. J'ai fait la connaissance de lord Ascot et Miss Kingsleigh lors du voyage qui me ramenait d'Angleterre.

Le Chinois hocha diligemment la tête et elle reprit :

— Alors que ma voiture passait devant votre demeure, j'ai aperçu Miss Kingsleigh. Je ne voulais pas la retenir si longtemps mais nous avons tant conversé que nous en avons oublié l'heure.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et Alice la remercia silencieusement de son intervention non sans s'interrogée sur sa nouvelle identité.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à votre robe ? insista l'aristocrate, un éclat inquiet dans le regard.

La jeune femme s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir causé tant de souci à son mentor.

— J'ai coincé mon jupon dans la portière tandis que je descendais de voiture et j'ai trébuché, répondit-elle, usant de la même excuse employée le jour de son arrivée.

Elle détestait plus que tout mentir mais aucun autre moyen semblait possible.

— Je vais me retirer à présent... dit la Chinoise. M'autorisez-vous à faire visiter la ville à Miss Kingsleigh demain ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'aristocrate.

Ce dernier se trouva pris de court, silencieusement questionné par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer aujourd'hui...

— Si Miss Kingsleigh est d'accord... dit-il enfin.

— Je le suis, répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

Xiang Xia salua Zhen et l'aristocrate avant de se diriger vers l'Anglaise. Elle prit sa main et se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer :

— Merci...

— Pas encore... souffla la jeune femme, l'œil brillant. Mais bientôt j'espère.

La Chinoise s'inclina une dernière fois avant de sortir de la demeure et rejoindre son époux qui patientait dans la voiture.

**O°O°O**


	15. Mensing

**Ndla : **Merci à vou**s Marine, Clairaice, Venin du Basilik **et** Pawliin3 **! Votre constance me touche sincèrement et j'espère que la suite de cette fanfiction ne vous décevra pas !  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez à pas donner votre avis ;-)

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XV**

**Mensing**

**O°**

Les mains jointes derrière son dos, lord Ascot regardait à travers une fenêtre circulaire.

Le petit matin étalait sur la Chine une lumière poudrée. Le soleil levant éclairait timidement le ciel d'un voile rose. Dans les arbres ou sur les toits recourbés, de petits oiseaux pépiaient pour annoncer la nouvelle journée.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent sa contemplation et il aperçut une silhouette féminine s'avancer dans le couloir. Sa robe d'un bleu clair tranchait vivement avec les murs sombres et laqués du manoir asiatique.

Quand elle vit à son tour l'aristocrate, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire délicat.

— Bonjour lord Ascot.

— Bonjour Alice, répondit-il. Je crois que cette journée s'annonce radieuse !

— On dirait, confirma-t-elle en regardant au dehors.

— Je vais en profiter pour faire le tour des exploitations. Le temps s'y prête à merveille !

Il vit une fugitive émotion passer dans le regard de la jeune femme.

— Peut-être auriez-vous souhaité ma présence ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix contrite.

— Faites donc ! Je vous emmènerez avec moi la prochaine fois. Profitez donc de cette journée pour découvrir ce nouvel univers, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.

Alice regarda étrangement le lord avant d'émettre un petit rire amusé.

— Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, murmura-t-elle avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil

Ascot rit sous cette bonne humeur communicative.

Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé hier mais il faisait entièrement confiance à la jeune femme. Le lord l'acceptait comme elle l'était et comme il l'avait fait pour Charles, l'aristocrate devait s'accommoder du mystère qui enrobait les Kingsleigh.

**O°**

Alice dépassa vivement les portes d'entrée et s'engouffra dans le véhicule qui patientait devant la demeure de Monsieur Zhen. Dans l'habitacle était assise Xiang Xia qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

Elle portait une robe brune à la mode asiatique. Elle soulignait sa silhouette élancée par sa coupe ajustée. Une large ceinture rose pale encerclait sa taille dont l'extrémité pendait le long de sa jambe.

— Je ferais mon possible pour vous aider, déclara Alice en replaçant la bandoulière de sa besace de cuir sur son épaule.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient l'éventail et le morceau _d'Oraculum_.

— Je ne saurais assez vous remercier, répondit la Chinoise.

— Je vous l'ai dit, attendons d'abord que tout cela soit derrière nous.

Le ton d'Alice était si assuré que Xiang Xia finit par se détendre. Cependant, l'Anglaise était loin de ressentir cette sérénité apparente. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle nouvelle aventure elle se lançait ni si elle parviendrait à résoudre le problème des Jameson.

Rapidement le véhicule s'arrêta devant les portes du Palais d'été. Sans attendre, les deux femmes s'engagèrent entre les immenses portes de bois et traversèrent les jardins encore humides de rosée.

Sur un ponton, Alice aperçut le commodore. Après s'être salués, elle déclara sans ambages :

— Je vais voir si le passage qui m'a conduit à Mensing est praticable.

Descendant vivement les marches derrière la statuette de bronze, elle découvrit un espace de terre sans la moindre trace de trou. Ce constat ne l'étonna nullement car il lui semblait de plus en plus probable qu'on l'avait volontairement propulsée à Mensing...

— Plus aucune trace, leur dit-elle une fois remontée sur le ponton.

— Alors il va falloir sauter de la tour, souffla la Chinoise.

— Xia ! s'écria David malgré lui.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, répondit-elle en s'avançant déjà vers le Palais.

Ils retracèrent le même trajet que la veille et atteignirent le haut de la tour. Mal assurée, Xiang Xia jeta un œil vers la haute fenêtre avant de lancer à la jeune femme :

— Prête ?

— Prête, assura cette dernière.

— Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais rester ici à t'attendre ? s'exclama son époux. Je viens avec vous !

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je refuse ! Tu risquerais de ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir. Tu m'entends, je refuse que tu m'accompagnes !

— Comment veux-tu que je te laisse partir ?

Alice se mit en retrait pour leur octroyer un peu d'intimité.

— Fais-moi confiance David. Je t'en prie... murmura-t-elle en enserrant sa taille.

Tiraillé, David ferma brièvement les yeux et rendit son étreinte à la Chinoise.

— Je ne te dirai pas adieu, souffla-t-il.

— Non, répondit-elle.

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la laisser quitter ses bras.

Alice qui s'était retournée entendit néanmoins ses paroles. Son cœur se pinça douloureusement tandis que son esprit lui imposait le visage de Tarrant.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le commodore.

— Je vous promets de ne pas la quitter, dit-elle doucement.

David tourna ses yeux gris vers elle.

— Merci, dit-il. Je sais que vous veillerez sur elle. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement sur le bateau, j'ai été injuste envers vous.

— C'est oublié, répondit-elle.

Alice esquissa un sourire malgré l'heure grave. David Jameson et elle venaient de faire la paix.

— Allons -y ! déclara Xiang Xia qui se tenait déjà devant l'ouverture

Déterminée, Alice la rejoignit et elle sentit la main fine de la Chinoise enserrer la sienne. En contrebas, la jeune femme vit l'eau onduler doucement dans la lueur du jour.

Pendant une infime seconde, elle se sentit incapable de tenir la promesse faite à Xiang Xia. C'était trop haut et l'issue totalement incertaine ! Cependant, la raison reprit vite le dessus quand elle sentit les doigts de la brune trembler contre les siens.

— Tout ira bien, dit-elle.

Elle vit une étincelle passer dans le regard de la brune qui hocha doucement la tête.

— Un, deux... énuméra Alice.

— Trois ! acheva Xiang Xia.

Les deux femmes se propulsèrent dans le vide et sentirent l'eau les recouvrir intégralement. La peur les enveloppa tandis qu'elles se sentaient aspirer au fond de l'eau.

Toujours soudée l'une à l'autre, Alice et Xiang Xia coulaient comme deux pierres jusqu'à se sentir avalées par une galerie souterraine. Elles filaient désormais dans un tunnel étrange et voyaient défiler des traits multicolores, les poumons en feu.

Au bord de la noyade, elles touchèrent enfin la surface de l'eau dans une pluie de gouttelettes émeraude.

**O° **

Alice et Xiang Xia se hissèrent sur la berge sablonneuse en toussant. Quand l'Anglaise se retourna, elle découvrit alors un paysage hors du commun.

Une immense étendue d'eau verte rayonnait dans un écrin de végétation colorée. Sur la surface miroitante émergeaient des pitons rocheux et couverts d'humus jaune et orange.

Le ciel d'un bleu turquoise était piqueté d'étoiles blanches et rayonnantes qui se reflétaient sur le lac.

— Mensing... souffla Xiang Xia, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

— C'est merveilleux, répondit Alice, éblouie.

— Oui...

La Chinoise se redressa et repoussa ses cheveux trempés qui lui collaient au visage.

— Hâtons-nous, dit-elle. Nous devons trouver Ushi. Lui seul peut nous aider !

Alice qui s'était relevée acquiesça et suivit Xiang Xia qui s'était déjà mise en route.

Elles s'enfoncèrent vivement dans la forêt qui bordait le lac.

— C'est étrange, nota la brune en écartant ci et là des branchages entravant sa progression.

— Quoi donc ? demanda son accompagnatrice.

— Je me souviens du chemin comme si j'étais venue hier...

Alice ne répondit pas mais un puissant sentiment l'envahit. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait Xiang Xia pour avoir éprouvé la même chose au pays des merveilles.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent dans cet étrange endroit. Des rais lumineux passaient entre de hauts arbres inconnus pour pigmenter la nature de lames bigarrées.

Elles virent de nombreuses créatures insolites : des lézards couverts de plumes qui couraient le long des troncs, de petits oiseaux aux épaisses pattes rouges et dépourvus de bec, des papillons aussi gros qu'une pomme dont les ailes étincelaient comme des pierres précieuses.

— Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda soudainement Alice.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir avoué que vous étiez la fille de l'Empereur Xiangfeng ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire ce sujet, répondit la Chinoise sans s'arrêter. Mon père est mort et cette vie appartient au passé. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance, plus rien ne m'attache à cette existence que je ne regrette même pas.

Au ton de sa voix, Alice comprit qu'elle ne développerait pas plus. Cependant, un infime tremblement contredisait la teneur de ses propos mais l'Anglaise se garda bien d'émettre un avis.

— Nous y sommes ! s'exclama brusquement la brune en s'arrêtant.

Devant leurs yeux gisait un arbre colossal au tronc noueux. Dans l'entrelacs de racines, on apercevait deux petites fenêtres entourant une porte difforme.

Relevant le bas de sa jupe sombre, Xiang Xia se précipita vers l'étonnante habitation. Tournant la poignée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur suivie de sa compagne aux cheveux blonds.

La pièce circulaire était résonnante et des rayons lumineux filtraient sur les parois de bois parfumé. Sur les murs lissent étaient accrochés de nombreuses pièces de tissus représentant des scènes épiques.

Alice retint une exclamation en apercevant un coffret ouvert gisant sur le sol. A l'intérieur reposait un éventail quasi identique au sien. Elle se tourna vers Xiang Xia pour lui montrer mais son coeur manqua un battement en découvrant un vieil homme assis par terre. Il se tenait devant une petite table basse sur lequel brûlait un encens dont la fumée s'élevait nonchalamment dans l'air.

— Ushi... murmura la Chinoise en tombant à genoux devant lui.

— Nous avons tant attendu, dit-il avant d'esquisser un sourire bienveillant. Xiang Xia...

Émue, l'Anglaise s'assit près de sa compagne d'aventure. Sans dire un mot, elle sortit l'éventail et le morceau _d'Oraculum_ encore humides de leur expédition sous l'eau pour les poser devant le sage.

— Et toi Alice Kingsleigh... nous t'attendions aussi, reprit Ushi. Il est l'heure pour Mensing de retrouver sa quiétude. Le mal s'est emparé de lui tout comme il noircit ton sommeil, Xia.

— Que devons-nous faire ? s'écria celle-ci, un sanglot dans la voix.

— La Vallée d'Ivoire... dit le vieil homme.

Intriguée, Alice fixa la Chinoise qui expliqua :

— La première fois que je suis allée à Mensing, Ushi m'a conduite dans un endroit extraordinaire. On y trouve un palais d'argent qui rayonne au cœur d'une nuit éternelle. A l'intérieur, les murs sont de nacre et de pierres précieuses. Chaque pièce que l'on découvre recèle des merveilles impossibles à oublier...

Le regard du sage s'était terni tandis que la brune décrivait la splendeur du palais d'argent.

— Mais alors qu'Ushi me faisait visiter ce lieu fantastique, nous fûmes surpris pas un bruit terrible. Je me suis précipitée à une fenêtre et j'ai aperçus un groupe de cavaliers en armure noire. Ushi me pria de m'enfuir car ma vie était en danger et de me cacher dans les montagnes. Une frayeur intense me tenaillait alors même que j'ignorais quel était ce nuage néfaste qui perçait les défenses du palais.

— Avant que tu ne partes, je t'ai donné un objet, dit le vieil homme. T'en souviens-tu ?

Xiang Xia émit une exclamation surprise avant de répondre :

— Oui... un médaillon... je m'en souviens à présent.

— Ce n'est pas qu'un simple médaillon, continua Ushi en croisant ses mains osseuses. Il possède une autre moitié qui, une fois assemblée, forme une clé pouvant rétablir la paix en ce royaume. De sa fusion pourra naître une lame capable de terrasser le Jingaofizi.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient pendues aux lèvres du sage.

— Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de le cacher ? demanda la Chinoise qui peinait à comprendre.

— Afin qu'ils ne puissent le trouver car seule cette arme peut terrasser le dragon.

— Mais pourquoi le Jingaofizi menace-t-il Mensing ? Pourquoi pourchasse-t-il Xiang Xia ? demanda Alice.

Les épaules d'Ushi s'affaissèrent.

— Pour asseoir les ténèbres en ce monde mais il n'est qu'un sbire, le plus effroyable qui soit, au service d'une entité plus néfaste encore ! dit Ushi. Il a chassé notre Impératrice ! Elle doit absolument reprendre sa place pour que Mensing retrouve la paix.

— Quelle est cette entité ? insista la jolie blonde.

— Le nuage noir, souffla Xiang Xia, le regard suspendu au vide.

— Et où se trouve l'Impératrice ?

— Cachée, répondit seulement Ushi.

— Où ? le questionna la Chinoise.

— Elle même l'ignore.

Interloquée par ces étranges paroles, Alice fixa le sage.

— Mais... commença Xiang Xia

— Retrouvez ce médaillon et reformez la lame qui tuera le Jingaofizi ! la coupa Ushi.

— Mais l'autre moitié ? s'écria-t-elle. Où la trouverons-nous ?

— Je te l'ai donnée la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

Xia écarquilla ses yeux noirs en portant une main au bijou autour de son cou.

Ushi posa devant lui une petite bourse.

— Ces noix vous serviront à respirer sous l'eau mais attention, leur pouvoir est limité. Partez à présent...

Le corps du sage commençait à disparaître comme les volutes d'encens qui tourbillonnaient dans les hauteurs de l'arbre.

— Attendez ! s'écria Alice. _L'Oraculum_ ? L'éventail ! Et pourquoi ces noix...

C'était trop tard, Ushi n'était déjà plus là, dissout dans l'air comme la fumée du bâtonnet parfumé.

— Il est parti, soupira Alice, dépitée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'interroger.

— Je crains que nous devions répondre à certaines questions par nous même, répondit la brune.

— J'en ai peur... dit-elle en rangeant l'éventail et _l'Oraculum_ dans sa besace. Et pourquoi Ushi nous a-t-il donné ce sachet ? ajouta Alice en regardant la Chinoise s'emparer de la petite bourse.

— Parce que j'ai jeté le médaillon dans la rivière qui coule au pied du palais, répondit lentement Xiang Xia.

Alice s'immobilisa brusquement. Son esprit déroulait l'image d'une petite silhouette blanche jetant quelque chose dans une eau scintillante.

Elle venait de découvrir l'identité de cette forme spectrale au milieu d'un monde de saphir et d'argent.

Il s'agissait de Xiang Xia !

**O°O°O**


	16. Le médaillon

**Ndla : **Comme d'habitude je remercie mes fidèles lectrices**, Marine, Venin du Basilik, Pawliin3 **et **Clairaice **! J'apprécie énormément vos commentaires qui m'encouragent toujours à poursuivre mon histoire. Mes amitiés !

Merci également à mes autres lecteurs ! Mes statistiques montrent pas mal de passage et j'ose espérer que certains d'entre eux lisent jusqu'au bout même s'ils restent silencieux. Cela dit, n'hésitez vraiment pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours une source de motivation pour l'auteur ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XVI **

**Le médaillon**

**O°**

Lowell faisait pianoter ses doigts sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et même son après-midi passée au club n'avait pas réussi à le distraire.

Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, Margaret ne s'efforçait plus de masquer son ressentiment. Bien entendu, elle sauvait les apparences devant sa mère mais là s'arrêtaient ses efforts.

Les lèvres de l'aristocrate prirent un pli ironique en fixant le profil délicat de son épouse. Cette dernière, installée sur le sofa du petit salon, discutait avec la gouvernante.

Elle semblait différente et beaucoup plus digne d'intérêt à présent. Certes, il l'avait tout de même épousée deux ans plus tôt car la jeune Margaret Kingsleigh portait un nom capable d'effacer les salissures sur le blason des Manchester. De plus, elle était assez jolie, en tout point convenable et l'aimait aveuglement. Une parfaite prétendante en somme !

Mais il s'en était vite lassé et s'était tourné vers d'autres bras plus exaltants.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, les données avaient changé. Son épouse légitime attendait son enfant, un héritier, conçu lors du fameux devoir conjugal. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'élément qui intéressait le plus Lowell... mais plutôt les formes épanouies de lady Manchester et sa froideur à son égard.

Il s'empara d'un verre de vin qu'un domestique lui proposait et l'avala d'une traite.

Le lord n'avait cessait de penser à elle depuis ce matin. Qui l'aurait cru ? Dans ses nouvelles dispositions, elle lui faisait penser à sa petite garce de cadette !

Un mélange de désir et de colère animait son corps, si puissant que le verre de cristal entre ses mains vibra sous la pression de ses doigts.

Il n'en avait pas terminé avec les soeurs Kingsleigh !

**O°O°O**

Alice et Xiang Xia marchaient depuis deux longues heures à travers une forêt tapissée de feuilles orange quand la lueur de Mensing se mit à changer. Une lumière bleue commençait à recouvrir les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent un panorama des plus extraordinaires.

Le souffle des deux femmes se bloqua dans leur gorge. La Vallée d'Ivoire s'étendait devant elle comme un océan bleu et argent. Au loin, le palais rayonnait comme un diamant sur sa toile indigo. En contrebas, la fine rivière courait en travers du paysage comme un serpent de cristal, cascadant d'entre les silhouettes acérées des montagnes.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, dit Alice, le regard étincelant.

— Je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier cet endroit, souffla Xiang Xia.

L'Anglaise hocha la tête non sans comprendre le bouleversement de sa compagne. Elle-même avait oublié pendant de longues années l'existence du Pays des Merveilles.

— Allons-y, poursuivit la brune.

Elles entreprirent de descendre jusqu'au plateau couvert d'une herbe bleutée aux reflets argent sous l'astre lunaire. Les doux brins ondulaient sous la brise et caressaient d'un frôlement délicat les chevilles des deux femmes.

La Vallée était enrobée d'une symphonique apaisante orchestrée par la nature.

Alice suivit la Chinoise non sans s'émerveiller de cet univers digne d'un rêve. Elles longèrent la rivière dont l'eau scintillante laissait apercevoir la forme d'étranges poissons colorés. Xiang Xia s'immobilisa brusquement si bien que son accompagnatrice la percuta.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Alice.

Courbée en deux, la brune respirait douloureusement.

— Mes... brûlures... articula Xiang Xia. J'ai... mal...

Alice ne savait comme l'aider. Impuissante, elle posa sa main sur le dos courbé de la Chinoise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse.

— C'est passé, souffla cette dernière, les traits tirés.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda l'Anglaise.

— Je ne sais pas... j'ai ressenti une douleur intense dans le haut de mon corps. C'est comme si... mes blessures s'étaient réveillées.

— Est-ce la première fois ?

— Oui... peut-être est-ce la faute de cet endroit.

Xiang Xia se remit en marche non sans éprouver une certaine fébrilité.

Elles avancèrent encore de plusieurs mètres puis s'arrêtèrent près d'un rocher luisant comme de l'opale.

— Regardez, dit la Chinoise. Ici la lune, ou quelque soit le nom que porte l'astre au dessus de nos tête, se reflète sur l'eau. C'est là que j'ai jeté le médaillon qu'Ushi m'avait donnée.

— Il va falloir le récupérer, répondit Alice en se penchant au bord de l'eau.

— Je vais y aller, décréta Xiang Xia.

Mais alors qu'elle posait un pied dans l'eau, un autre spasme la fit chanceler. De nouveau, son buste et ses bras se mirent à irradier d'une douleur étrange. Comme précédemment, la douleur finit par s'estomper pour la laisser pantelante.

— Je m'en occupe, dit Alice d'une voix ferme. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller dans cet état.

— Cette souffrance... je suis certaine qu'elle est due à ma présence à Mensing.

— Je le crains également, appuya la blonde.

Alice retira sa veste qu'elle posa sur le rocher avec sa besace et commença à entrer dans l'eau. Celle-ci était fraîche et fit courir de petits frissons sur sa peau. Le jupon de sa robe se gonfla autour d'elle à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait

— Attendez ! s'écria Xiang Xia en s'avançant dans la rivière.

Hâtivement, elle déroula sa large ceinture rose pour la nouer à la taille d'Alice.

— S'il se passe quelque chose, tirez et je vous remonterai le plus rapidement possible.

— Merci, répondit-elle, curieusement touchée.

La Chinoise leva son regard vers elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

— Faites attention, murmura-t-elle.

Alice lui rendit son étreinte puis s'écarta délicatement.

— C'est promis.

Xiang Xia esquissa un sourire. Elle avait gagné bien plus que la rédemption en venant à Mensing. Elle avait gagné une amie qui la comprenait mieux que personne.

Encouragée, Alice ouvrit la petite bourse qu'Ushi leur avait donnée. Elle fit tomber dans sa main deux billes blanches. Sans s'appesantir, elle mangea les noix dont le goût lui rappela celui du miel.

Sous le regard soucieux de Xiang Xia, Alice disparut sous l'eau.

**O°**

De fines bulles éclataient sur la surface miroitante de la rivière. Les yeux rivés sur l'onde mouvante, la Chinoise priait silencieusement pour que tout se passe bien.

Brusquement, elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur son épaule. Sursautant, elle se retourna et découvrit plusieurs silhouettes massives dissimulées sous des armures noires. Elle cria tandis qu'un cavalier enserrait ses bras d'une étreinte douloureuse. Un autre vint ligoter ses poignets avant de l'empoigner comme un vulgaire sac.

— Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant vainement.

Sans douceur, elle fut balancée sur une étrange créature blanche et noir au museau effrayant. Un cavalier vint s'asseoir derrière elle et lança sa monture à travers la nuit.

Des larmes aux yeux et le cœur en panique, Xiang Xia agrippa son médaillon de jade. D'un coup sec, elle l'arracha de son cou et le jeta dans les hautes herbes de la Vallée.

**O°**

Une musique sourde résonnait aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Autour d'elle, l'eau était striée de lames d'argent distillée par l'astre lunaire.

Avec soulagement, elle constata que les noix données par Ushi fonctionnaient à merveille. Alice respirait depuis plusieurs minutes sous la surface.

Elle plongea plus encore dans les profondeurs de la rivière jusqu'à découvrir le fond et un long frisson la parcourut. Ce n'était pas le fond mais un tapis d'algues noirâtres, hautes de plusieurs pieds. Celles-ci ondulaient sous le mouvement de l'onde comme des murènes menaçantes.

Refrénant sa crainte, elle s'avança vers les végétaux en écartant le plus possible les longues tiges sous son passage. Si Xiang Xia avait lancé le médaillon, nul doute qu'il avait coulé ici !

Elle réprima un mouvement de recul au contact des algues à la fois rugueuse et gluantes. Continuant sa progression, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon lumineux illumine une surface lisse.

Alice s'approcha et tressaillit en découvrant un visage. La peur courut dans ses veines avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une statue. Cette dernière ressemblait à un homme portant un casque et une cuirasse ouvragée. Sur son giron était gravé un emblème représentant une créature étrange, croisée entre un oiseau et un poisson. Certains portaient des sabres et d'autres des lances émergeant de ce lit obscur comme des épines acérées.

Elle aperçut alors plusieurs têtes, bras et bustes émergeant de ces algues noires. Cette vision macabre la mit mal à l'aise mais elle poursuivit néanmoins ses recherches. Le médaillon ne devait pas être loin plus qu'elle se trouvait exactement dans la trajectoire du faisceau lunaire.

Alice longea le rayon argenté jusqu'à voir un morceau de sable blanc entre algues. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage inquiet en voyant quelque chose accrocher le trait lumineux. Tendant la main, elle s'empara d'un médaillon taillé dans une pierre violine.

Un intense soulagement envahit la jeune femme qui entreprit le chemin inverse. Ce dernier fut malheureusement de courte durée en sentant les noix d'Ushi perdre de leur effet. Il fallait au plus qu'elle rejoigne la rive !

Avalant le plus d'air possible, elle se propulsa vers la surface. Elle battit des jambes et des bras quand elle fut brusquement stoppée dans son élan. Surprise, elle vit qu'une lance d'un soldat inerte retenait son jupon.

Paniquée, elle tira sur le tissu mais ne parvint qu'à le coincer plus encore sur l'arme érigée. Pressée par le manque d'oxygène, Alice tenta de dégager sa robe en bougeant frénétiquement quand elle ressentit l'étau visqueux des algues autour de son bras.

Un peur insidieuse s'empara 'elle alors qu'elle tirait sur l'écharpe de Xiang Xia pour la prévenir.

Elle avait beau se débattre mais ses gestes désarticulés aidèrent les végétaux à mieux se resserrer autour de ses membres. Bientôt elle n'aurait plus d'air...

Des tremblements secouèrent son corps malgré l'eau qui l'environnait. _Pourquoi son amie ne l'aidait-elle pas ?_

Un voile commençait à recouvrir sa vue tandis que ses poumons promettaient d'exploser. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger tant la douleur était intense.

Dans un état de langueur macabre, elle sentit ses ultimes forces céder. Le monde s'assombrit alors comme recouvert d'une brume noire quand son œil accrocha l'éclat d'un nuage flamboyant.

Une force incroyable la propulsa vers le ciel et sa tête creva enfin la surface de l'eau. Ses yeux retrouvèrent le bleu indigo du ciel et son astre scintillant.

Haletante, ses poumons retrouvaient enfin l'air qui leur avait tant manqué. Totalement épuisée, Alice se laissa aller sur l'onde calme de la rivière.

Elle sentit des bras passer sous ses genoux et derrière son dos.

— Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'ôter ta robe ? s'éleva une voix qui fit courir une douce chaleur dans son corps.

— Tarrant, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant aux épaules du Chapelier qui la reconduisait sur la rive.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour du médaillon d'améthyste qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Son cœur battait éperdument...

Son regard croisa celui vert de son ami qui souriait doucement. Il l'avait sauvée...

Une fois encore, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

**O°O°O**


	17. Le feu dévastateur

**Ndla : **Me revoici pour une nouvelle publication en ce dimanche estival. Pour garder de bonnes habitudes et parce que vous le méritez, merci à vous **Marine, Pawliin3, Venin du Basilik **et **Clairaice****. **De tout cœur, j'espère que ce dix-septième chapitre vous plaira…

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XVII**

**Le feu dévastateur**

**O°**

Tarrant la déposa délicatement sur l'herbe moelleuse qui bordait la berge. Avançant sa main, il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds qui barrait le front de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna instantanément mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

— As-tu froid ? demanda-t-il.

— Non...

Il sourit non sans cesser de la contempler. Un fard accentua les rougeurs qui zébraient ses joues. Fébrile, Alice dénoua l'écharpe rose toujours fixée à sa taille quand elle s'exclama :

— Xiang Xia !

Ignorant le vertige qui la saisit, elle se redressa et balaya les alentours d'un regard anxieux. Elle sentit alors la main du Chapelier se poser sur son épaule.

— Ton amie a été enlevée Alice, dit-il. Des cavaliers sont venus la chercher.

— De quel côté sont-ils partis ? s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir.

— Ils ont chevauché vers le palais, répondit-il en tournant la tête.

Au loin se découpaient les contours scintillants de ce dernier comme un diamant sur du velours bleu.

— Quel étrange bâtisse ! poursuivit-il. Ah ! Il me fait penser à...

— Il faut y aller ! le coupa-t-elle.

Elle ramassa prestement son sac qu'elle avait déposé près d'un rocher. Tandis qu'elle s'élançait à travers la plaine, Tarrant enserra brusquement son poignet.

Surprise, elle rencontra le regard du Chapelier. En cet instant, ses yeux verts n'avaient plus rien de fou mais arboraient un éclat proche de la colère.

— S'ils te voient, ils te tueront !

Le timbre de sa voix la fit trembler. Jamais elle n'avait entendu cet accent dur, presque métallique, dans la bouche de Tarrant.

— Mais... on ne peut...

— S'ils te voient Alice, ils te tueront... répéta-t-il en desserrant légèrement l'étau de sa main. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas.

Ces paroles résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre.

— Mais... pourquoi voudraient-ils me tuer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Sans dire un mot, Tarrant ouvrit la besace d'Alice et sortit l'éventail. Muette d'étonnement, elle le vit déployer l'aile avant qu'il ne passe sa main au dessus de la soie.

— Montre moi, souffla-t-il.

L'objet se mit à luire d'une lumière blanche avant qu'un motif apparaisse. Elle reconnut sa silhouette enveloppée d'un armure, en train d'enfoncer une épée dans le ventre d'un dragon. A ses côtés, le profil de Xiang Xia se matérialisa. Dans sa main étincelait une dague qu'elle pointait vers le démon ailé.

— C'est... moi... balbutia-t-elle. Mais comment...

Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi donc l'éventail la montrait-il ainsi ?

— Ta présence ici n'est pas le fruit du hasard, dit-il. Il faut nous cacher Alice, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Suis-moi...

L'esprit chamboulé, elle suivit néanmoins le Chapelier qui la conduisit vers les masses sombres des montagnes. Tandis qu'ils progressaient, Alice sentit quelque chose contre la semelle de sa chaussure. S'immobilisant, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction un petit objet qui brillait sous les rayons lunaires.

— Le médaillon de Xiang Xia ! s'écria-t-elle en le ramassant.

Tarrant regarda le bijou, tout aussi étonné.

— Peut-être que le hasard n'est pas si loin... dit-il mystérieusement.

— Ou la destinée, argua Alice en fourrant le médaillon dans sa besace. J'espère que Xiang Xia va bien.

— Je l'espère aussi...

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps avant de s'arrêter aux pieds des monts rocheux.

Poussant les branches d'un arbuste volumineux, Tarrant s'infiltra à travers les feuillages accompagné de la jeune femme.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une caverne où quelques braises rougeoyaient sur un tas de bois. Plusieurs couvertures étaient étalées sur le sol aux côtés d'affaires diverses appartenant vraisemblablement au Chapelier.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla sur le petit foyer et entreprit de raviver le feu. Quand il eut terminé, une lumière chaleureuse baignait l'espace.

— C'est la deuxième fois que je vais devoir t'aider à te sécher, déclara malicieusement Tarrant.

La jeune femme aurait probablement frissonné de plaisir en entendant ces mots. Cependant, son attention était bien trop fixée sur l'un des murs de la grotte. Quelque chose était gravé dessus...

Alice émit une exclamation en découvrant des mots taillés dans la roche. La suite de cet étrange poème qu'elle avait appris par cœur :

**_O°_**

**_Au plus haut des cimes lointaines,_**

**_Tout près du ciel et des nuages_**

**_Git une incroyable fontaine_**

**_Enfouie sous des coquillages._**

**O°**

**_Méfie-toi du poisson volant_**

**_Et de l'oiseau couvert d'écailles,_**

**_Gardiens du joyau indolent_**

**_Enfermé dans une médaille._**  
**O°**

**_Accroché au cou du dragon,_**

**_Le sceau qui garde ses merveilles_**

**_Dort avec lui dans le lagon_**

**_Aux pieds des plaines du sommeil._**

**_O°_**

**_Munies d'une lame expiatrice,_**

**_Douées de la même certitude _**

**_Le Champion et l'Impératrice_**

_**Rendront à Mensing sa quiétude.**_  
_**O°**_

— L'impératrice... souffla Alice, les yeux écarquillés. C'est elle ! C'est Xiang Xia, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers Tarrant. Les yeux verts de ce dernier brillaient dans la pénombre. Elle crut y déceler une lueur grave mais elle fut vivement balayée par son habituel éclat fantasque.

— Bravo ! Ah ! applaudit-il sans une once de moquerie.

— Mais elle l'ignore... poursuivit Alice. C'est pour cela qu'elle se sent si étroitement liée à cet endroit.

Alice fit un pas en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais vous ? lui demanda-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici ? Comment êtes venu ?

Tarrant se tourna et la jeune femme vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement. Il vint s'assoir près du feu tout en l'invitant près de lui.

— Il existe différemment mondes et royaumes, liés entre eux comme des milliers de particules formant un tout, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante. Des mondes en dehors du tiens Alice...

— Mais quel est le mien ? soupira-t-elle. Cependant cela n'explique pas votre présence.

Il fixait intensément les flammes en triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

— Je t'avais dit que j'étais un des plus fidèles courtisans de la Reine Blanche, répondit-il enfin.

— Je m'en souviens.

— Mais pas seulement, continua le Chapelier. Mirana m'avait confiée une tâche que je n'ai cessé de servir depuis...

— Laquelle ? souffla Alice.

— Celle de guider et de protéger le Champion.

Ces mots l'étonnèrent autant qu'un bruyant craquement de bois dans le foyer.

— Et je l'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Et je n'aurais de cesse de le faire !

Alice se remémora brusquement son premier voyage au Pays des merveilles. Oui, le Chapelier l'avait accueillie à sa table avant de la conduire chez la Reine. Il était le premier habitant qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à son deuxième périple où, sans même en connaître la raison, ses pas l'avaient conduite jusqu'à son domaine.

— Nous aussi nous sommes liés Alice, reprit-il. Si aujourd'hui je suis ici c'est parce que je ne pourrais être ailleurs. Je dois te guider dans ton rôle de Champion. C'est mon devoir !

Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans le crâne de la jeune femme que ses tempes se mirent à pulser douloureusement. Elle bégaya quelques mots inintelligibles avant de s'interrompre. Une zone d'ombre venait subitement de s'éclairer dans le chaos de son esprit.

— L'éventail ne venait pas d'Ushi puisqu'il se trouvait encore dans sa maison... réalisa-t-elle. Il venait de vous !

Le regard de Tarrant brillait plus intensément encore mais sa bouche arborait un pli soucieux.

— Je l'ai crée pour qu'il t'aide à accomplir cette mission. Alice, tu es le Champion de tous ces royaumes.

Un brusque étau enserra le cœur d'Alice qui se leva brusquement.

— Un devoir ? Une mission ? C'est donc tout ce que je suis pour vous ? s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

— Alice... murmura-t-il, l'air perdu. Je t'en prie...

— Je suis un Champion, un chevalier qui doit voler au secours de mondes en perdition ! poursuivit-elle d'une voix éraillée. Il en existe combien d'autres ? Combien de mois ou d'années devrais-je encore attendre avant de vous revoir ? Vous dites veiller sur moi mais vous n'êtes pas là ! Je dois, au hasard de mon existence, tomber dans l'un de ces mondes pour vous revoir ! Est-ce bien cela !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pour strier sa peau de sillons scintillants.

— Il ne faut pas dire cela... souffla-t-il en se levant. Alice...

— Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Ne me dites plus ce que je dois faire ni même penser ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais me souvenir de vous. J'aurais mieux fait d'accepter la demande en mariage d'Hamish et ne jamais tomber dans ce terrier !

Brusquement, les mains de Tarrant saisirent sa taille avant que ses lèvres n'écrasent les siennes.

Le feu qui couvait en elle se mua en courant brûlant qui filait dans ses veines. Elle répondit à ce baiser tant désiré avec toute la puissance de son amour et de son désespoir.

Libérant sa bouche, le Chapelier la garda contre lui et Alice éprouva la caresse de son souffle sur sa nuque.

— Chut... ne dis plus rien... je suis déjà allé trop loin... ma folie n'est pas assez puissante pour te chasser de mon coeur. Oh Alice, je suis fou... fou allié, fou de rage, fou de peur, fou d'amour... quel avenir avons-nous ?

Une autre larme, brûlante, roula sur la joue de la jeune femme pour mouiller la veste du Chapelier.

Elle ne savait pas mieux que lui.

Elle ne savait plus rien...

**O°O°O****  
**  
— Tu as failli nous faire attendre !

Ses ravisseurs poussèrent Xiang Xia si violemment qu'elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Levant la tête, la Chinoise vit à travers les mèches qui obstruaient sa vue une silhouette massive se découper sur un trône d'ivoire.

Une armure rouge sang épousait la musculature impressionnante d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ses sourcils fins et recourbés contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses yeux bridés d'un bleu trop clair ne faisaient qu'ajouter une allure macabre à son apparence déjà terrifiante.

— Voilà donc la fameuse Xiang Xia... dit-il en se levant.

Elle frissonna devant sa taille démesurée et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Tout comme au bord de la rivière, une douleur aigüe courait sur ses cicatrices.

D'une lenteur calculée, il s'approcha avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Son ombre la recouvrait totalement comme un voile opaque.

— Intéressant... souffla-t-il en repoussant une mèche qui tombait devant le visage de la jeune femme.

Le souffle coupé, elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne mais le géant demeura immobile.

— Libérez-moi ! osa-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Un petit rire grinçant secoua le torse de l'homme en armure.

— Laisse-moi d'abord me présenter, dit-il en prenant son menton entre ses longs doigts. Je me nomme Yuoshen.  
La jeune femme sentit son sang se transformer en glace. Ce nom... elle l'avait déjà entendu dans ses cauchemars comme une litanie lugubre.

— Libérez-moi, répéta Xiang Xia en affrontant le regard de son tortionnaire.

— Tu rêves ! J'attends ce jour depuis bien trop longtemps et maintenant que tu es devant moi...

Il s'interrompit avant de passer vivement sa main dans le col de sa robe pour déchirer le tissu délicat. Un cri franchit la barrière des lèvres de la Chinoise. Elle voulut se couvrir mais Yuoshen l'en empêcha.

— Le Jingaofizi doit finir son travail, acheva-t-il en regardant la gorge brûlée de Xiang Xia. Était-il aussi heureux de te rencontrer comme je le suis de te voir aujourd'hui ?

— C'est... vous... qui l'avez envoyé ? s'écria-t-elle, emplie de rage et de souffrance.

La douleur dans ses bras et dans son buste s'était amplifiée comme si la proximité de cet être néfaste attisait ses souffrances.

— En effet, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

Le nuage noir était Yuoshen et le Jingaofizi son assassin. Cette masse ténébreuse et le démon ailé ne formaient qu'une seule entité.

— Pourquoi... moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

Le géant perdit son sourire tandis qu'il approchait son visage de l'oreille de Xiang Xia.

— Car il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul empereur à Mensing.

**O°O°O**


	18. Les voies de la destinée

**Ndla : **Merci mes cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices et en particulier **Marine, Pawliin3, Venin du Basilik **et** Clairaice **( qui sera très certainement au rdv la prochaine fois ^^ )** . **Vos petits mots sont toujours une source d'encouragement !

Pour vous répondre, cela fait maintenant dix-huit semaines que je publie tous les dimanches la suite de cette fanfic. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est un travail conséquent alors je vous remercie grandement de l'avoir remarqué. Je considère cela comme une récompense. Donc je confirme **Marine**, sauf imprévu de ma part, nous nous retrouvons chaque dimanche :-)

Ravie que tu aies aimé le poème **Venin** ! ( je me permets cette petite abréviation ^^ )

Et je te l'accorde **Pawliin3**, je suis adepte du suspens ! Peut-être est-ce pour mieux vous tenir en haleine ? ;-)

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XVIII**

**Les voies de la destinée**

**O°**

Alice reposait toujours contre le Chapelier, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule.

Ses larmes avaient séché mais son cœur continuait de battre rapidement.

La jeune femme ne désirait rien d'autre que demeurer ainsi, dans les bras de celui qui avait toujours veillé sur elle. Pourtant, elle mit un terme à cette étreinte.

— Alice... souffla-t-il.

— Restons en là, répondit-elle en s'écartant.

— Je...

— Oublions ! le coupa l'Anglaise. Nous avons d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler.

C'était mieux ainsi, pensa Alice.

— Nous avons les deux moitiés du médaillon, essayons de les rassembler ! reprit-elle d'une voix faussement assurée.

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot. Hochant la tête, Tarrant réarbora son masque délicieusement fantasque qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se pinça douloureusement_. Si seulement elle pouvait en faire autant..._

Pour interrompre toute divagation inutile, elle entreprit d'unir les deux parties de l'étrange bijou. Les pierres verte et violine s'épousèrent dans un léger claquement et Alice retint sa respiration.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et… rien ne se produisit.

Tarrant fronça ses sourcils roux tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur les médaillons.

— Ça ne fonctionne pas ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant ses nerfs fléchir. Pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ? Je ne comprends pas...

— On dirait qu'il manque quelque chose, avança le Chapelier en montrant une petite incurvation sur la face améthyste.

Alice passa son index sur la courbure et se remémora brusquement les paroles du poème : _**méfie-toi du poisson volant et de l'oiseau couvert d'écailles, gardiens du joyau indolent enfermé dans une médaille.**_

— Le joyau... réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Et si c'était cela ?

Les yeux du Chapelier s'éclairèrent.

— Je savais que tu ferais bon usage de ce poème ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Nous devons tenter notre chance. Nous ne pouvons rester ici sans rien faire, répondit-elle. Il faut à tout prix libérer Xiang Xia !

— _**Au plus haut des cimes lointaines, tout près du ciel et des nuages**_, récita Tarrant en fixant l'ouverture de la grotte. C'est donc là que nous devons aller.

La jeune femme jaugea son environnement puis s'approcha d'un mur pour toucher sa surface glacée.

— Sommes-nous bien au sein de ces fameuses cimes ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Chapelier chercha dans ses affaires un papier élimé qu'il déroula sur le sol.

— Il semblerait ! répondit-il après avoir étudié la carte de Mensing.

Alice s'approcha pour regarder à son tour le document.

— Il y un chemin qui mène au sommet, constata la jeune femme en montrant une ligne sur les reliefs des montagnes.

— Étroite mais visiblement praticable, ajouta-t-il.

— En ce cas, partons sans attendre !

Le Chapelier se garda bien de donner son avis et la suivit hors de la grotte. Ils trouvèrent facilement le sillon creusé dans la pierre qui serpentait jusqu'aux monts acérés.

La nuit éternellement lumineuse de la Vallée éclairait leur progression délicate. Longeant la roche rugueuse, l'Anglaise et le Chapelier s'accrochaient aux aspérités des montagnes en évitant soigneusement de regarder le vide. Plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, ils atteignirent le sommet et ressentirent le souffle d'un vent froid sur leurs front humides.

Le chemin aboutissait sur une bande caillouteuse où gisait un étrange amas luisant sous l'astre nocturne. Au plus haut des cimes, le ciel semblait plus clair et ses étoiles curieusement noires…

— Des coquillages ? demanda Tarrant en ramassant un éclat nacré.

— Oui ! confirma la jeune femme en se ruant sur le monticule irisé.

Sans attendre, elle plongea ses mains dans cette masse insolite.

Avec ferveur, elle soulevait des quantités de coquillages pour découvrir ce qu'ils dissimulaient. Le Chapelier la rejoint alors et tous deux déblayèrent cette curieuse accumulation marine.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Alice s'interrompit.

— Il n'y a rien ! gronda-t-elle, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

— Peut-être que… commença-t-il.

— Comment pourrait-il y avoir une fontaine sous des coquillages ? poursuivit-elle, malheureuse et en colère. C'est totalement absurde ! Et puis même s'il y avait une fontaine, nous ne connaissons pas son utilité !

A peine eut-elle achevé sa tirade qu'un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge_. Comment pouvait-elle trouver cela absurde alors que sa vie entière n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de non-sens et de situations extraordinaires ?_

— Alice ! l'interpella-t-il en prenant vivement sa main dans la sienne.

Elle tressaillit et croisa ses iris luminescents. Tarrant semblait tendu et évitait tout geste brusque.

— Accroche-toi ! souffle-t-il en l'étreignant soudainement.

Et la jeune femme sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

**O°O°O**

Les solerets de leurs armures claquaient sur le marbre du sol. Le bruit métallique semblait rebondir sur les murs de pierres précieuses et résonner à l'intérieur même du crâne de Xiang Xia.

Les deux soldats qui l'escortaient la firent traverser une arche savamment sculptée. Cette dernière s'ouvrait sur un large escalier s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du palais. Les marches semblaient veinées de petits sillons bleutés qui brillaient dans la pénombre.

Quand le sol redevint régulier, Xiang Xia découvrit un nouveau décor contrastant avec les diamants du palais. Le sous sol était creusé dans une roche d'un bleu presque noir. Des flammes blanches enfermées dans des sphères suspendues au vide éclairaient curieusement ce lieu confiné. Mais ce qui demeurait le plus étrange étaient ces innombrables geôles taillées dans du cristal. Elles étaient sans conteste l'oeuvre de Yuoshen.

Les soldats la poussèrent sans douceur dans l'une des cages transparentes.

— Vos quartiers, Majesté ! ricana l'un des soldats en verrouillant la cellule.

Sa remarque fit grassement rire son compère qui partit dans une diatribe virulente. Cependant, Xiang Xia ne prêta pas attention aux remarques déplacées des cavaliers.

Elle ne les entendait même plus.

Son cœur vibrait dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait la force de Mensing traverser le sol pour affluer dans son corps. La jeune femme s'était pourtant éloignée de ce monde jusqu'à voiler chacun de ses souvenirs mais en vain...

Elle était liée à cet univers aussi sûrement que la présence de Yuoshen ravivait ses blessures.

Cette terre l'avait appelée avant même qu'elle ne connaisse son existence. Elle devait tomber du haut de la tour et découvrir cet endroit merveilleux, peut-être devait-elle même affronter le courroux du Jingaofizi pour comprendre le but de son existence !

Elle était cette Impératrice, celle que Mensing attendait. Cette révélation ne la stupéfiait nullement. Xiang Xia se sentait légitime comme si elle était née pour endosser ce rôle. Tel était son destin.

Elle avait désiré fuir, chasser ces cauchemars, protéger David...

Son cœur se mit à cogner plus violemment encore en songeant à son époux. Xiang Xia l'aimait intensément et... certainement assez pour lui rendre sa liberté.

Jamais elle ne l'obligerait à renoncer à son monde tout comme elle ne pourrait jamais plus abandonner Mensing.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pour mourir entre ses lèvres.

Il l'avait protégée, il l'avait aimée et maintenant... peut-être était-il temps de lui dire adieu pour mieux le sauver.

**O°O°O**

— Alice ?

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme rencontra le visage du Chapelier à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa tempe était barrée d'une fine entaille rougeâtre et ses yeux étincelaient dans la pénombre environnante.

— As-tu mal ? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

La jeune femme s'était vraisemblablement évanouie en chutant dans ce gouffre. La tête lui tournait mais elle n'éprouvait aucune douleur dans ses membres.

— Et vous ? murmura-t-elle en tendant sa main vers le front de Tarrant.

Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Pas là...

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement tandis qu'elle contemplait les lèvres du Chapelier.

Percevant son trouble, il se mit en debout en faisant dégringoler l'amas de coquillages qui avait accompagné leur chute.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours tomber ? pesta-t-elle en se redressant.

— La vie est une sempiternelle chute ! répondit Tarrant. A vrai dire, j'aime bien tomber ! Dévaler aussi ! Voler, dégringoler, valdin...

— Tarrant ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il s'excusa puis esquissa un sourire contrit comme s'il venait d'émettre une remarque déplacée en plein dîner mondain.

— Quel est cet endroit ? murmura l'Anglaise.

Ils balayèrent ce nouvel environnement d'un œil intrigué. Vraisemblablement, Alice et Tarrant se trouvaient au cœur de la montagne.

Un point de lumière brillait à plusieurs mètres au dessus de leur tête mais insuffisant pour les éclairer. Cependant, la cavité rocheuse était nimbée d'une étrange lueur distillée par d'épais filons vert-d'eau et violine. Des gouttes d'eau suintant des stalactites émettaient une musique cristalline dans les entrailles du massif.

— Je crois que nous allons rapidement le découvrir ! répondit le Chapelier en pointant son doigt vers une fine artère s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

— Nous n'avons guère le choix, confirma-t-elle. Je ne vois pas d'autre issue.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la galerie et Alice frissonna en sentant une goutte glacée tomber sur son crâne. A de nombreuses reprises, ils durent s'infiltrer entre deux stalagmites qui barraient le tunnel jusqu'à déboucher sur une grotte circulaire.

L'Anglaise exhala un soupir émerveillé en découvrant ce nouveau lieu. Il comportait un immense puits d'eau translucide qui rayonnait d'une lumière turquoise. Ce dernier était alimenté par une petite cascade dégageant un délicat bruit aquatique.

A l'instar de la précédente salle souterraine, les murs étaient tapissés de filons roses, mauves et verts répandant des stries lumineux à travers la salle.

— La fontaine... dit Tarrant d'une voix ténue.

— Ici ! s'écria-t-elle en montrant la chute d'eau.

A travers le flux, on percevait nettement un cercle cuivré contrastant avec la couleur plus claire des parois en pierres.

— La médaille ! compléta la Chapelier en plissant son regard absinthe.

— Si tel est le cas, le joyau devrait se trouver à l'intérieur.

— Je vais y aller ! dit-il en regardant fixement l'objet convoité.

Il demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Alice.

— C'est un bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il soudainement.

Alice fut ébranlée par sa voix si tendre et fragile. En quelques mots, Tarrant avait suspendu le cours du temps. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de la jeune femme comme s'il sondait son âme à travers ses iris bruns.

— Oui... répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Un petit sourire joua ses lèvres pourpres qu'il approcha de son oreille.

— La folie est bien arrangeante... susurra-t-il. Je pourrais assouvir chacun de mes désirs, chacune de mes pulsions sans qu'on puisse jamais me reprocher mon attitude.

Le corps d'Alice fut traversé d'une onde brûlante qui la fit trembler. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit tandis qu'elle sentait le souffle du Chapelier caresser sa nuque.

— Alors... poursuivit-il plus doucement encore. Ne crains-tu pas de te retrouver seule avec quelqu'un qui ne possède pas toute sa raison ?

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, rêvant de s'accrocher à lui pour sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant, elle resta immobile, paralysée par un sentiment qui l'anéantissait d'une façon insidieuse.

— Pour cela... murmura-t-elle à son tour. Faudrait-il... encore... que je sois saine d'esprit...

Alice entendit Tarrant émettre une faible exclamation mais ne vit pas un nouveau sourire, triste cette fois, s'inscrire sur son visage.

Quand il revint devant elle, ses traits reflétaient une neutralité déconcertante mais son regard trahissait le tumulte de son cœur.

Alice sut alors qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette vision. Sa beauté étrange, sa folie douce et son aura merveilleuse irradiaient par delà cette caverne fantastique.

Elle donnerait jusqu'à son âme pour lui mais... le destin les avait devancé.

Une larme brilla au coin de ses paupières en le regardant descendre dans le puits turquoise.

**O°**

Tarrant progressait lentement dans l'eau froide du bassin. Il avait d'abord cru que ses pieds toucheraient le fond mais il s'était trompé. Le jeu de lumière avait crée une formidable illusion et la cuvette s'était révélée profonde..

Avec précaution, il nagea vers la petite cascade dont l'écho s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il s'immobilisa quand il sentit une brume glacée asperger son visage. Prenant appui, le Chapeler se hissa pour infiltrer sa main à travers le rideau translucide. Il entreprit alors de détacher la médaille soudée à la roche. Celle-ci s'effrita et Tarrant dut insister de longues secondes avant que l'objet ne se défasse du mur.

Au bord du bassin, Alice arborait une expression soucieuse mais se détendit légèrement quand elle le vit se retourner.

— Plutôt facile ! lança-t-il, incongrûment amusé.

— Oui... répondit-elle du bout des lèvres en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la berge quand un fracas terrible retentit dans l'espace caverneux. Au centre du bassin se forma brusquement un tourbillon qui agita l'onde autrefois endormie. La grotte se mit à trembler et des fragments commencèrent à se détacher du plafond.

— Tarrant ! cria Alice.

Elle chancela sous une violente secousse qui la projeta sur le sol. Terrorisée, elle regarda le Chapelier s'accrocher aux aspérités de la fontaine. Dents serrés, il luttait contre la spirale qui l'aspirait inexorablement.

Une autre bruit explosa dans la caverne et Alice sentit une poudre fine la recouvrir. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit un amas de pierres bouchant la galerie qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

— Tenez bon ! hurla-t-elle.

La panique comprimait son cœur comme un étau de glace. Impuissante, elle fixait le Chapelier résister contre la force de l'eau. Elle voyait ses doigts glisser sur la roche friable mais il s'accrocher avec ferveur.

Alice ne sentit pas que la terre avait cessé de trembler. Elle ne respirait plus que pour Tarrant dont le corps était à moitié découvert désormais. Le niveau du bassin avait considérablement baissé si bien que l'on discernait quelques pointes de concrétions crever la surface du tourbillon.

Au terme d'interminables minutes, le fond apparut enfin et découvrit un trou qui finissait d'avaler l'eau du bassin.

Dans un dernier râle d'effort, le Chapelier descendit maladroitement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol désormais visible.

— Tarrant ! l'appela-t-elle en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Elle descendit dans la cuvette rocheuse grâce aux éboulis et courut vers lui. Tombant à genoux , Alice enserra le cou du Chapelier d'une étreinte tremblante.

— J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla-t-elle.

— Tout va bien, dit-il. Je suis comme la mauvaise herbe, difficile à déraciner !

Elle esquissa un petit rire nerveux en libérant Tarrant

— Et puis je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien ! ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Il ouvrit sa main et découvrit un objet circulaire d'un métal orangé. Des symboles étranges étaient gravés sur sa face vermeille.

Alice s'en saisit délicatement et pressa le petit fermoir qui émit un cliquetis retentissant dans l'espace vide.

Tous deux furent éblouis par la pierre précieuse qui reposait au centre de l'imposante médaille. De la taille d'une perle, une petite sphère étincelait comme un diamant sous les rayons du soleil.

Ils venaient de trouver le joyau indolent.

**O°O°O**


	19. De plumes et d'écailles

**Ndla : **Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier **Clairaice, Venin **et** Pawliin3** ( ainsi que **Marine** ! ). Vos reviews me sont d'un réel soutien dans cette aventure fanfictionnaire ( oui je me permets d'inventer des mots ^^ ) qui n'est pas de tout repos même si c'est un plaisir de l'écrire. A très vite !

Autres amis lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;-)

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XIX**

**De plumes et d'écailles**

**O°**

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

Alice s'approcha de l'ouverture qui gisait au fond du bassin.

— Ça alors ! s'exclama Tarrant en la rejoignant.

Un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Il était fait de cette matière étrange couvrant les murs de la grotte. Ses reflets mauves et verts rendaient une vision étonnante au milieu de l'obscurité insondable. Les marches étroites brillaient sous le passage de l'eau et une intense odeur de pluie se dégageait de la voie circulaire.

— Dire que je me demandais comment nous allions sortir d'ici ? avoua la jeune femme. Le passage que nous avions emprunté est désormais bloqué par un éboulis. Sans oublier que la première salle souterraine ne comportait qu'une seule sortie...

— Un de nos problème semble résolu ! répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

— Tarrant ! s'écria-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête et l'Anglaise vit son profil se découper sur le décor caverneux.

— Est-ce une bonne idée ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Pas vraiment ! conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

**O°**

Alice glissa plusieurs fois sur les marches couvertes d'eau. Elle ne discernait rien aux alentours si ce n'étaient les contours luminescents de l'escalier et l'éclat flamboyant de la chevelure du Chapelier.

La descente leur parut interminable comme s'ils s'enfonçaient au centre de la terre sans jamais l'atteindre.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'ils ne franchissent la dernière marche et que les ténèbres ne se désépaississent légèrement.

Tarrant tendit un bras devant lui tout en prenant Alice par la main.

— Je ne suis pas très rassurée, dit la jeune femme en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux du Chapelier.

D'un pas hésitant, ils avancèrent dans ce monde aveugle. L'odeur de pluie s'était amplifiée et une fraîcheur humide imbibait leurs vêtements.

— Oh ! Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Alice haussa un sourcil interrogateur. La source de son angoisse semblait pourtant évidente ! L'un comme l'autre ne connaissait pas cet endroit lugubre et privé de lumière. Ils pouvaient à tout moment rencontrer quelques créatures menaçantes ou bien tomber dans un gouffre.

Seul le Chapelier pouvait lui poser une question pareille en telle situation ! N'importe quelle personne bien née aurait employé ce même accent désinvolte pour lui demander si elle préférait du lait ou du citron dans son thé ?

— Il est d'ordinaire préférable d'éviter les endroits obscurs où l'on ne distingue même pas le bout de son pied, répondit-elle presque déridée. J'oserais même dire qu'il est fortement déconseillé de s'introduire au centre d'une montagne au risque de ne plus pouvoir en sortir.

— Il faudrait être totalement fou pour se retrouver dans un tel pétrin ! approuva Tarrant.

En dépit de cet instant peu propice à l'amusement, elle libéra un petit rire salvateur qui allégea ses craintes.

Finalement Alice n'avait pas si peur, seule dans le noir avec Tarrant. Sa main captive de la sienne, son odeur emplissant ses narines, l'infime contour de sa silhouette devant elle... peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

— Alice !

La voix du Chapelier la tira brusquement de ses pensées.

— Vois-tu ? reprit-il en esquissant un pas de côté.

Au cœur de la pénombre étincelait faiblement une étoile aux reflets mauves.

— La sortie ? argua-t-elle.

— Allons voir !

Toujours main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le point brillant. La lumière provenait d'une masse qui prenait forme à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Lorsque Tarrant et Alice découvrirent enfin la provenance de l'étrange clarté, ils s'immobilisèrent.

Devant eux trônaient deux gigantesques statues. L'une représentait un poisson au corps souple et l'autre un oiseau aux ailes déployées.

**O°O°O**

Les couverts en argent tintaient délicatement contre la porcelaine. Sur la table couverte d'une nappe en lin reposaient divers plats fumants. Le dos droit et les coudes levées, Margaret s'appliquait à couper un morceau de caille rôtie dans son assiette.

Lowell avala une gorgée de vin en se repaissant étrangement du spectacle. Jamais il n'avait remarqué l'incroyable maintien de son épouse ni même l'aura de noblesse qui émanait d'elle.

Margaret Kingsleigh-Manchester était assurément plus noble qu'il ne le serait jamais. Enfin, assurément plus noble mais pas plus aristocrate !

Nombreux étaient ses amis ayant convoité la jeune femme mais il avait remporté cette victoire. C'était une personne charmante, avec peut-être un peu trop d'esprit mais c'était déjà une grande dame.

— Votre journée ? demanda-t-il en la contemplant assidûment.

— Fort agréable. Je vous remercie, répondit-elle sans lâcher ses couverts.

Le lord se mit à rire. Toujours ce silence, cette même distance exquise...

— Quand cesserez-vous vos caprices ? demanda-t-il, l'œil brillant.

— Quand vous cesserez les vôtres ! rebondit-elle.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas réfléchi ou bien sa rancoeur était telle que nulle barrière de convenance était capable de l'arrêter.

Lowell fronça son regard clair avant de reculer sa chaise. Lentement, il vint se poster derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Votre verve excite ma curiosité mais veillez à ne pas outrepasser votre rôle d'épouse, dit-il en accentuant la pression de ses mains.

La jeune femme n'esquissa pas un geste même si le ton doucereux de son mari fit courir un frisson sur sa nuque. Son ressentiment envers lui était intense mais son amour la consumait encore...

— Ne cherchez pas à résister ma chère, poursuivit-il en enserrant sa nuque d'un main lascive. Profitons plutôt de cette flamme renaissante et prometteuse...

Une fois encore, Margaret sentit une pointe douloureuse percer son cœur mais aussi un infime espoir remonter à la surface. Elle savait pertinemment que ce jeu durait depuis trop longtemps et il était difficile d'arborer un masque fissuré à longueur de journée.

Sa mère n'était pas dupe et bien qu'elle affectionnait Lowell, celle-ci connaissait la nature de certains hommes... et sa déception serait immense en apprenant la traîtrise de l'aristocrate et l'erreur de sa fille.

Alors... peut-être devait-elle saisir cette opportunité même si les intérêts de Lowell semblaient bien superficiels. Après tout, de nombreuses femmes se retrouvaient dans cette situation et parvenaient à récupérer le coeur de leur mari ou à défaut, leur attention.

Elle possédait des atouts que les individus comme Lowell ne pouvaient ignorer... s'il désirait qu'elle se rebelle, la jeune femme s'y tiendrait tout comme elle répondrait aux exigences les plus intimes si cela pouvait ramener la paix dans leur union !

Ravalant toute sa peine, lady Manchester posa ses couverts puis exhala un soupir discret.

— Si seulement je parvenais à vous résister... souffla-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Lowell prit ce timbre chancelant pour un désir contenu. Ses doigts descendirent le long du décolleté corail de son épouse et frôlèrent la naissance de sa poitrine épanouie.

— Fougueuse Margaret... susurra-t-il à son oreille. Montez dans votre chambre afin que vous me démontriez à quel point vous m'en voulez.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de sentir ses lèvres se poser dans son cou.

— Bientôt vous mettrez au monde notre fils, poursuivit-il en humant son parfum délicat. Je n'aurais pu faire un meilleur choix...

Le regard de cette dernière s'emplit de larmes. Peut-être Lowell avait-il parlé sans réfléchir mais ce n'était assurément pas la généalogie de son épouse qui l'avait poussé vers elle. Les Manchester descendaient d'une bien plus ancienne et illustre famille que les Kingsleigh.

Mais peu importait à Margaret en cet instant. Avec délicatesse, elle repoussa sa chaise en feignant une obéissance résignée. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui montrer l'éclat d'espoir qui illuminait ses yeux autrefois tristes.

D'un pas lent et digne, la jeune femme quitta la pièce pour rejoindre l'étage. Un faible sourire jouait sur ses lèvres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refréner.

Elle en était certaine. Cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre était un garçon. Il serait la fierté de Lowell Manchester et le lien infaillible qui les unirait éternellement. Tout irait bien à présent, Margaret se sentait capable d'affronter le diable lui-même pour retrouver la sérénité.

Le cœur apaisé, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre en occultant la douleur qui tiraillait ses entrailles depuis plusieurs jours.

**O°O°O**

Les yeux d'Alice scintillaient sous la lueur dispensée par les statues. Jamais l'Anglaise n'avait vu de sculptures aussi magnifiques. Taillées dans les pierres mauves et vertes de Mensing, elles rayonnaient dans leur magnificences inertes et immuables.

L'oiseau ressemblait à une gigantesque grue prête à s'envoler. Son corps entier était, non recouvert de plumes, mais d'écailles savamment ciselées. A ses côtés, une carpe colossale dévoilait un plumage irisé.

Les deux animaux reposaient au centre d'une pièce circulaire que leur étrange aura révélait aux yeux des visiteurs. Les murs étaient tapissés de curieux dessins et symboles brillant sous la lumière des créatures.

On voyait distinctement l'étroite ouverture par laquelle Alice et Tarrant était arrivés. Ce n'était qu'une ligne noire et étroite comme un trait de peinture dans cette pièce surprenante.

— Regardez ! dit Alice en s'agenouillant devant les statues.

Un petit cadre était sculpté sur le socle que la grue et la carpe partageaient.

— **_Ici demeurent les Gardiens des cimes,_** lut le Chapelier. **_Trouvez_** _**leur faiblesse et ils vous offriront la liberté. Le salut se présentera à ceux dont l'esprit est aussi léger que l'air et plus brillant que l'écume des eaux de Mensing. Proche des pensées, l'ordre établi doit retrouver son désordre originel.**_

— Nous voici bien avancés ! fit remarquer Alice.

— Nous n'avons pas bougé, répondit-il toujours concentré sur sa lecture.

Cette fois, l'exquise folie de Tarrant ne la fit par rire. Visiblement, cette énigme était la clé qui leur permettrait de sortir d'ici.

— **_Trouvez leur faiblesse,_** répéta Alice. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Tarrant se redressa et balaya de son œil vert la pièce circulaire.

— Tous ces signes doivent avoir une sens, dit-il.

Alice s'approcha des murs pour étudier les petits caractères. On pouvait y voir des animaux fantastiques et d'autres plus connus. Certaines icônes semblaient même protubérantes comme des interrupteurs incrustés dans la pierre.

— Ces fameuses faiblesses font peut-être référence à quelques prédateurs ? avança Tarrant.

— Essayons ! répondit-elle.

La jeune femme entreprit immédiatement de chercher quelle créature pouvait chasser un oiseau aussi bien qu'un poisson !

**O° **

— Satanée énigme ! s'écria-t-elle en glissant le long du mur.

A de nombreuses reprises, Alice avait déployé l'aile de l'éventail mais ce dernier n'avait rien révélé. Elle avait alors interrogé Tarrant mais ce dernier lui avait expliqué que certaines choses ne pouvaient être trouvées que par soi-même.

Excédée, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour endiguer une migraine qu'elle sentait poindre.

— Jamais nous ne trouverons... soupira la jeune femme.

Le Chapelier esquissa une grimace avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il n'avait guère été plus prolifique ces dernières heures...

— Un oiseau avec des écailles, un poisson avec des plumes... n'importe quel animal dont je ne soupçonne même pas l'existence pourrait en faire son dîner ! grinça-t-elle en portant un œil las sur les statues.

Comme pour ajouter une pointe dramatique à cet instant, le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit dans un gargouillis sonore.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre affamé.

— Mon royaume et ce foutu lièvre pour une tasse de thé ! ajouta le Chapelier compatissant.

Alice releva brusquement la tête.

**— **Qu'avez-vous dit ?

**— **Que je vendrais cet idiot de lièvre rachitique pour un bon Darjeeling !

— C'est cela ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses jambes. Une faiblesse ! De quoi se nourrissent les poissons et les oiseaux ?

— Pas de thé ni de gâteau, répondit Tarrant en se redressant à son tour.

— Non mais tous deux mangent des insectes ! répondit-elle en scrutant les murs.

Des centaines de petites bêtes étaient représentées sur les parois de la salle. Certaines étaient familière à l'Anglaise et d'autres totalement inconnues. Cependant, cela réduisait tout de même leur champ d'investigation !

Un éclair de découragement la traversa mais Alice l'ignora. L'enjeu était bien trop important, Xiang Xia était en danger et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte d'ici pour accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confié.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur une zone nimbée d'un reflet vert projeté par le poisson. Une exclamation muette arrondie sa bouche alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le mur.

Parmi les milliers de petits dessins son regard accrocha celui d'un insecte au corps étroits et aux ailes arrondies.

— La libellule... souffla-t-elle.

Sa course à travers Pékin lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'était lancée à la poursuite de libellules puis avait trouvé le palais de l'Empereur Xianfeng avant de retrouver le chapelier...

Alice déglutit en approchant sa main du dessin. Quand sa peau rencontra le contact froid du mur, elle sentit la pierre s'enfoncer sous sa paume.

— Tarrant ! l'appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier se retourna.

— Tu as trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il.

— On dirait que... répondit Alice avant d'être interrompue par un crissement.

Un panneau coulant venait de murer l'ouverture de la pièce. Sur les murs, les symboles se mirent à luire d'une lumière intense quand ils entendirent un autre bruit résonner dans l'espace.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers les statues et virent les deux créatures ouvrirent bec et bouche pour libérer un vif torrent d'eau.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer en regardant ses chevilles déjà immergées sous le liquide glacé.

— L'énigme Alice ! Nous devons trouver la fin de l'énigme ! la pressa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Comment réfléchir en pareil instant ?

— Il le faut Alice ! cria-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Que... que disait l'énigme déjà ? poursuivit-elle courageusement. Oui... le... **_le salut se présentera à ceux dont l'esprit est aussi léger que l'air et plus brillant que l'écume des eaux de Mensing._**

Elle ferma les yeux en essayant d'oublier l'eau qui ceignait déjà ses genoux.

— **_Et l'ordre établi doit retrouver son désordre originel_** ! compléta le Chapelier.

— Je ne comprends pas ! dit-elle, paniquée.

Tarrant se mit à tourner autour des statues pour palper leurs reliefs ciselés.

Le niveau de l'eau avait encore augmenté et ils se retrouvaient baignés jusqu'à la taille. Le jet des deux statues s'était intensifié si bien qu'ils seraient bientôt pris au piège !

— **_Le salut se présentera à ceux dont l'esprit est aussi léger... que l'air et plus brillant que l'écume des... eaux de Mensing..._ **articula difficilement Alice qui flottait à présent.

— Accroche-toi ! hurla-t-il en la rejoignant.

La jeune femme obéit en saisissant l'aile de la grue. Tarrant nagea vers elle puis vint enserrer son bras autour de sa taille tout en agrippant la statue dont la tête monumentale touchait presque le plafond.

Bientôt l'eau recouvrait tout l'espace.

— Je suis désolée. J'ai échoué...

Cette fois il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Elle ne reverrait jamais plus sa mère ni sa soeur ni même le monde des merveilles. Et elle entraînait dans sa chute Tarrant...

La jeune femme se cramponna à la gueule de la Grue. Ses doigts éprouvèrent alors un contact lisse contrastant avec le rugueux des écailles.

A travers le miroir de l'eau, elle aperçut au sommet du crane de l'oiseau une zone couverte de plumes et non d'écailles. Le menton hors de l'eau, elle saisit le morceau taillé qui se défit de la statue.

**_Proche des pensées, l'ordre établi doit retrouver son désordre originel,_** comprit-t-elle en essayant d'avaler le plus d'oxygène possible avant d'être engloutie.

— Tarrant ! cria la jeune femme qui crachait et toussait tout à la fois. Regardez... au dessus du crane du poisson ! Il doit... y avoir une pièce... à retirer ! Il faut... inverser... ces éléments et les remettre à leur... place !

Quelques secondes plus tard la pièce n'était plus qu'un réservoir d'eau.

Le Chapelier nagea jusqu'au poisson pour y trouver l'élément amovible. Alice voyait sa chevelure rousse onduler sous l'onde et se parer de reflets mauve et verts.

Mais déjà l'air leur manquait. Les poumons de la jeune femme s'embrasèrent quand Tarrant parvint à retirer la pièce d'écaille sur le sommet de la carpe.

_Il fallait qu'ils réussissent !_

Puisant dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, elle tendit la main vers lui et ils s'échangèrent les fragments de pierres étincelantes. En dépit du voile qui brouillait sa vue et de ses mouvements entravés à l'eau, elle parvint à placer la pièce d'écailles sur la tête de la grue tout comme le chapelier réussit à mettre la sienne sur le poisson.

Une onde de choc fit alors vibrer la salle. Les animaux se mirent à rayonner d'une intense lumière avant de se fissurer.

Un éclair traversa la pièce et les statues éclatèrent dans un fracas sourd. Un appel d'air naquit de la brèche formée par l'explosion qui aspirèrent Alice et Tarrant dans un tunnel ténébreux.

La lueur du monde les aveugla et leurs corps retrouvèrent brutalement l'oxygène dont ils avaient été privés. Un hurlement accompagna leur chute vertigineuse avant qu'ils ne rencontrent à nouveau le contact froid de l'eau.

Cette fois, nul obstacle ne les retint et ils déchirèrent la surface des flots pour retrouver l'air libre.

**O°O°O**


	20. Nulle autre que moi

**Ndla : **Merci chères **Venin, Marine, Clairaice et Pawliin3**. Nous approchons du dénouement en espérant que celui-ci sera digne de vos attentes. Bonne lecture et merci à tous mes autres lecteurs également !

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XX**

**Nulle autre que moi**

**O°O°O**

Un vent froid jouait dans les interstices rocheux. Son sifflement rebondissait sur la pierre des montagnes comme le soupir d'un fantôme. Seul le bruit de l'eau accompagnait le chant spectral de l'air pour créer une mélodie lugubre.

— Tarrant !

Ce fut le premier mot qu'elle prononça.

— Je suis là...

L'Anglaise se retourna et vit le Chapelier nager vers elle.

— Nous sommes sortis, dit-il.

— Oui...

Ils se trouvaient désormais au cœur d'un bassin encerclé par une étroite plate-forme. D'autres avancées, certaines juste recouvertes d'herbes ou de pierres, étaient accolées aux roches comme de multiples balcons sur la montagne.

Plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux apparaissait un trou dans la paroi rocheuse. Un filet d'eau s'en échappait pour tomber indolemment dans la crevasse où Tarrant et Alice pataugeaient.

— Je ne suis pas prêt de reprendre un bain ! lança le chapelier en se hissant sur la berge rocailleuse. J'ai eu mon compte d'eau...

— Je ne croyais pas... que nous y arriverions... souffla-t-elle en s'effondrant aux côtés de Tarrant.

— Pourtant je n'en ai jamais douté ! s'éleva une autre voix.

Ils se tournèrent brusquement et découvrirent une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes.

— Ushi ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Je savais que tu étais celle que nous attendions, répondit le sage apparu comme par magie.

— Vieille canaille... murmura Tarrant.

Cette remarque fit sourire Ushi.

— Content de te revoir chapelier, dit-il.

Alice se mit fébrilement debout et réprima un long tremblement en découvrant le panorama qui s'offrait à elle.

De leur baignoire rocheuse, les trois personnages dominaient un paysage obscur fait de monts noirs et pointus. Entre ces derniers transparaissaient de nombreuses bandes de terres arides comme des terrasses taillées dans l'anthracite .

Ces pics acérés telles d'énormes aiguilles sorties de terre entouraient un lagon d'eau trouble. Un nuage de brume recouvrait sa surface d'un bleu passé et curieusement lumineux. Au centre de ce réservoir naturel se trouvait un îlot de sable gris. Une ligne presque invisible rejoignait la fine plage aux pieds des montagnes jusqu'au cercle posé sur l'eau.

Veillant sur cet univers, un ciel d'un violet intense répandait une étrange clarté. Des étoiles rouges et noires piquetaient la voûte dans un désordre fascinant.

— Quel est cet endroit ? demanda le Chapelier.

— Les Plaines du sommeil, devina Alice qui frissonna dan ses vêtements trempés.

Ushi acquiesça.

— Une terre habitée par le mal, compléta-t-il en tendant le bras vers l'îlot. Le Jingaofizi attend son dû...

Les yeux de l'Anglaise s'étrécirent en observant la masse noire posée sur l'eau. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un rocher n'était autre que l'entité qu'elle devait affronter.

— L'heure du combat est proche, reprit le sage. Tu dois porter secours à Xiang Xia comme _l'Oraculum_ nous l'a prédit. Tu es seule capable de renverser la tyrannie de Yuoshen. Sa soif de pouvoir est grande et il tient à conserver sa suprématie en tuant notre Impératrice. Définitivement.

— Vous connaissez l'avenir, répondit Alice dont le visage trahissait son angoisse. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour agir ?

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du vieillard.

— Tu es encore bien jeune Alice Kingsleigh. Il te reste bien des choses à apprendre. Ne lui as-tu rien dit ? ajouta le sage en se tournant vers Tarrant.

Ce dernier fit un pas vers elle. La jeune femme vit dans son regard un voile sombre obscurcir l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux.

— Tu as foi en _l'Oraculum_, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui... répondit-elle avec un soupçon de méfiance.

— Et tu sais qu'il ne se trompe jamais. Tu en as fait l'expérience lorsque tu as vaincu le Jabberwocky alors que tu t'en pensais incapable.

— J'ai dépassé mes craintes. _L'Oraculum_ savait que je vaincrai mes peurs.

— Pas seulement, répondit le Chapelier. _L'Oraculum_ savait que tu triompherai parce que tu es le Champion de tous ces mondes dont je t'ai parlé. Tu devais l'emporter car il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'est ce que j'ai voulu te faire comprendre dans la caverne en te disant que c'était ton rôle...

Une brusque coloration s'inscrit sur les joues du Chapelier mais il s'obligea à poursuivre :

— Alice... si tu n'avais pas tué le Jabberwocky personne n'aurait pu sauver le pays des merveilles.

Ces mots frappèrent la jeune femme comme si on l'avait giflé. Son teint clair devint blanc et des larmes s'amoncelèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Incapable de se retenir, il vint la prendre dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

— C'est un poids lourd à porter... lourd à porter... je brûle... j'ai mal ... oh oui j'ai mal... mal... mal... peux-tu retirer mon cœur et le garder avec toi... oh Alice... ne doute jamais... tu es si forte... si forte... comme le feu qui me dévore de l'intérieur...

Une goutte d'eau s'échappa des paupières closes de la jeune femme. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle pour laisser place à un sentiment nouveau. Elle venait de comprendre quel destin était vraiment le sien, terrible et merveilleux.

Au fond de son cœur, Alice sentit une flamme s'embraser. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres mouillées par ses larmes, triste et heureux à la fois.

Elle avait souhaité plus que tout donner un sens à vie. Elle était partie aux confins du monde pour achever le travail de son père et avait finalement trouvé l'essence même de sa présence dans l'univers tout entier.

— Alors je continuerai de l'être, murmura-t-elle. Si je suis née pour cela, je m'acquitterai de cette tâche.

Elle entendit le Chapelier prononcer quelques mots incompréhensible avant de la libérer.

— Tu es jeune Alice Kingsleigh mais pleine de sagesse, dit Ushi. Tu es seule capable de vaincre le Jingaofizi pour rendre à Xiang Xia son trône. Notre peuple et tous les habitants de Mensing se cachent depuis bien trop longtemps. Il est l'heure de leur rendre la lumière.

Quand le vieillard eut achevé ses paroles, il tendit son bras pour montrer au loin un nuage noir évoluer sur la plage. Plusieurs créatures montées par des cavaliers en armures faisait voler le sable gris dans leur sillage. Malgré la distance, Alice aperçut les contours d'une silhouette rouge et une autre plus fine arborant une longue et brillante chevelure noire.

— Xiang Xia ! s'écria la jeune femme en cherchant déjà comment descendre de son promontoire.

— Tu ne peux y aller ainsi ! intervint Ushi. Ils l'ont conduite jusqu'ici pour l'offrir au Jingaofizi. Assemble les médaillons pour qu'ils t'aident à terrasser le démon et son maître !

Ouvrant la besace détrempée qui ne l'avait pas quittée, Alice sortit les deux pendentifs et le joyau récupéré dans la caverne mystérieuse.

— Vas-y ! l'encouragea Tarrant tandis qu'elle esquissait un infime geste d'hésitation.

— Aies confiance... ajouta le sage bienveillant.

L'Anglaise réunit alors les médaillons de jade et d'améthyste avant de poser le joyau étincelant sur la face violine. Les deux bijoux et la petite perle formèrent dès lors une seule et même pièce d'une grande beauté. Une douce aura jaillit de l'ensemble avant de vibrer dans la paume d'Alice.

Avec délicatesse, la jeune femme déposa sa précieuse charge sur un rocher devant elle. La lumière de l'étrange médaillon assemblé s'intensifia si bien qu'elle du fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, Alice émit découvrit une armure rutilante accompagnée d'une épée et d'une lame plus petite mais savamment ouvragée.

La cuirasse opaline était frappée d'un emblème où l'on voyait surgir des flots un oiseau pourvu d'une queue de poisson. A ses côtés, une épée au pommeau de jade luisait d'un éclat majestueux. Des symboles complexes étaient gravés sur sa lame tranchante. Près d'elle, une dague était nimbée d'une lumière rappelant celle du joyau. Son manche d'améthyste était taillé dans une forme particulière tel un croissant de lune.

— Les trois éléments scellant la chute de Yuoshen, annonça Ushi en ramassant l'armure. Cet emblème est celui de l'Impératrice et il te revient de porter ses couleurs pour lui rendre ses terres.

— J'ai déjà vu cette gravure, dit-elle avec émotion. Elle était gravée sur des statues au fond de la rivière de la Vallée d'Ivoire.

— Ce n'était pas des statues, répondit Ushi, mais l'armée de l'Impératrice mise en déroute par Yuoshen. A présent, revêts cette armure Alice Kingsleigh et arme-toi de cette épée !

La jeune femme prit cérémonieusement l'attirail magique que la sage lui tendait.

— Apporte cette dague à Xiang Xia et ensemble, terrassez le dragon ! Mettez fin au règne noir !

Alice sentit un flux d'énergie traverser son corps tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder le lagon. Ses traits prirent une expression volontaire avant qu'une lueur ne s'allume dans son regard brun.

Elle était prête.

A quelques centimètres d'elle, Tarrant la contemplait. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sous le vent des plaines. Les plis de sa robe bleue suivaient le même mouvement comme un étendard agité par une brise victorieuse. Tout en elle montrait qu'elle avait enfin compris son rôle et qu'elle s'y tiendrait vaillamment.

— _Sans le champion de nos merveilles... la belle et fantastique Alice... le monde n'était plus pareil... juste un gouffre dans lequel on glisse... _murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit_. Juste un gouffre dans lequel on glisse... _

Oui, jamais il ne l'avait trouvée si belle et jamais elle ne lui avait semblé si inaccessible.

**O°O°O**

— Lâchez-moi ! hurla la Chinoise en enfonçant ses pieds dans le sable.

Elle essaya en vain de tirer sur les chaînes qui maintenaient ses poignets.

Yuoshen ricana avant de la ramener à ses côtés d'une poigne douloureuse.

— Tu priverais un enfant de son jouet ? Allons... dit-il cruellement en la traînant derrière lui. Restez sur la plage ! lança le géant à l'adresse de son escorte.

Les cavaliers s'immobilisèrent alors que Yuoshen et sa captive s'engageaient sur la bande sablonneuse en plein milieu du lagon.

Le ressac de l'eau venait mouiller la fine artère pour s'infiltrer dans les chaussons satinés de Xiang Xia. La brume l'empêchait de voir distinctement les alentours mais elle discernait à travers le voile grisâtre une masse ténébreuse. Une vive douleur la fit soudainement se courber en deux, surpassant celle qui ne la quittait pas lorsque Yuoshen se tenait près d'elle.

Un hurlement démoniaque retentit alors pour rebondir sur les montagnes. Le souffle de la Chinoise se coinça dans sa gorge quand elle vit la gueule monstrueuse du Jingaofizi déchirer la brume.

— Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il serait heureux de te revoir ? dit le tyran en la poussant devant lui.

Tétanisée par la souffrance engendrée par Yuoshen et le Jingaofizi, elle trébucha dans le sable.

Un nouveau cri cauchemardesque troubla le calme du lagon tandis que le dragon s'approchait de sa victime. Ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant fixaient avidement Xiang Xia. Sa longue gueule d'un noir d'encre arborait des zébrures rouges qui brillaient comme des entailles sanguinolentes. Ses longues moustaches suivaient le mouvement de sa tête et frôlaient le sol. Deux langues reptiliennes et couvertes de petits crochets s'échappaient d'entre ses dents tranchantes. Sa longue queue parsemée de pointes battaient l'air au même rythme de ses serres gigantesques. Et autour de son cou pendait un sceau incrusté dans sa chair par des sutures brillantes.

C'était bien cette même créature qu'elle avait vu des années plus tôt. C'était bien elle qui avait brûlé sa chair jusqu'à son âme pour la confondre dans un cauchemar permanent !

— Enfin... s'éleva la voix terrifiante du Jingaofizi.

Xiang Xia sentit l'haleine brûlante du dragon sur sa peau moite. Ses cicatrises déjà malmenées s'embrasèrent plus encore. Cependant, elle serra ses poings enchaînés en regardant la créature sans ciller.

— Cette fois tu ne pourras m'échapper ! poursuivit le monstre en faisant danser sa tête énorme dans le vent des plaines.

Le rire de Yuoshen s'éleva avant que son timbre rocailleux ne retentisse dans l'air.

— Achève ton oeuvre ! lança-t-il.

— Avec plaisir, répondit le Jingaofizi avant de libérer un autre cri qui fit trembler les pics des montagnes.

Un jet de flammes sortit de sa gueule dans une débauche de couleurs infernales.

Le cœur de la Chinoise se mit à battre plus intensément comme s'il voulait traverser sa poitrine. La douleur la clouait au sol mais son esprit était plus vivace que jamais. Une puissante rancœur faisait pulser le sang à ses temps. La colère corrodait sa langue d'un goût de fer alors qu'elle tirait violemment sur ses liens.

Mensing lui appartenait autant que cette terre la possédait ! La jeune femme le sentait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle mourrait pour sauver ce monde s'il le fallait ! Xiang Xia le devait au vieux sage et à chaque habitant de ce monde qui vivait reclus depuis l'asservissement de Yuoshen autant qu'à son bien aimé qu'elle abandonnait dans l'autre monde .

Mais déjà le souffle ardent du dragon venait recouvrir son visage. Sans ressentir le moindre élan de peur, elle posa son regard sur celui de son bourreau.

La chaleur s'était amplifiée et dans quelques secondes le feu du Jingaofizi la consumerait.

— Mensing est mienne ! clama Yuoshen avant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais.

— A votre place je ne crierais pas victoire !

Yuoshen et le dragon s'interrompirent brusquement alors que Xiang Xia tournait vivement la tête.

— Mensing n'a jamais été votre ! continua une jeune femme blonde en s'avançant sur la bande sablonneuse.

Une armure étincelante épousait son corps mince comme une seconde peau. Une partie de son visage était nimbée d'une douce lumière verte émanant de la lame qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla Yuoshen, tout éclat euphorique envolé.

— Un Champion, dit le Jingaofizi. Mon festin sera grandiose ce soir !

— A la garde ! hurla le tyran en dégainant lui même sa lourde épée.

— Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps, très cher ! déclara une silhouette surgissant de la brume du lagon.

Dans la main du Chapelier brillait un sabre subtilisé à l'un des soldats de Yuoshen.

— Où sont mes hommes ? gronda ce dernier.

Les yeux de Tarrant s'étrécirent et ses lèvres pourpres s'étirèrent lentement. Ses iris luisaient au comme les roches vertes à l'intérieur des montagnes.

— Oh ! répondit-il en balayant l'air d'un revers de main. Disparus ! Envolés ! Volat...

— Je peux seul m'occuper d'un misérable fat ! rugit-il.

— Occupe-toi de l'Impératrice et du dragon Alice ! lança-t-il à cette dernière. Je me charge de lui...

**O°**

La jeune femme entendit le fracas des armes de Tarrant et Yuoshen s'entrechoquer avant de se précipiter vers Xiang Xia.

— Alice... souffla la Chinoise d'un ton perclus de reconnaissance.

D'un coup sec, elle trancha ses liens à l'aide de son épée.

Le rire du Jingaofizi résonna au dessus de leurs têtes .

— Charmantes retrouvailles ! dit-il en frappant le sol de sa queue écailleuse.

Les deux femmes s'écartèrent simultanément en roulant sur elles-mêmes pour éviter l'appendice monstrueux.

— Mettons un terme à vos cauchemars ! répondit Alice en lui tendant la dague qu'elle portait à sa ceinture.

Quand Xiang Xia s'en empara, une lumière jaillit de la lame et l'enveloppa toute entière.

Le dragon émit un rugissement, momentanément aveuglé par l'éclat de la dague.

Alice entendit la voix de Xiang Xia murmurer son nom avant que la lumière ne diminue et ne la découvre de nouveau. Son quipao déchiré avait été remplacé par une longue tunique d'argent et d'or, digne d'une impératrice.

Yuoshen, à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé, poussa un hurlement avant d'asséner un coup de poing à Tarrant.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une armée pour vous battre ! Mensing est mienne ! cria-t-il, ses yeux bleus animés d'un éclat sanguinaire. Tue-les Jingaofizi ! Tue-les !

Mu par une terrible colère, il se rua sur le Chapelier pour le faire tomber. Le poids de son armure et celui de son corps massif parvint à clouer son ennemi sur le sable humide. Abruti par le coup, il reçut une deuxième volée en plein visage. Un filet de sang se mit à couler d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de repousser le géant en armure rouge.

— Mensing est à moi ! siffla le tyran en levant son épée, prêt à l'enfoncer dans le cœur de Tarrant.

**O°O°O**


	21. Un nouvel Empire

**Ndla : **Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fan fiction sur Alice au pays des Merveilles **AVANT** **l'EPILOGUE**( ne partez pas encore lol - il vous reste peut-être encore des choses à découvrir ) ! Merci à vous **Clairaice, Venin **et **Marine** sans oublier mes autres lecteurs anonymes ;-)

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre XXI**

**Un nouvel Empire**

**O°**

Les Plaines du sommeil ne dormaient plus. Sa tranquillité sépulcrale était remplacée par le concert chaotique d'un champ de bataille. Les hurlements du dragon écorchaient l'atmosphère brûlée par son souffle de flammes. Une pluie fine tombait pourtant du ciel mais s'évaporait avant d'avoir touché la berge. Le lagon n'était plus qu'une fournaise attisée par le feu du Jingaofizi.

L'onde auparavant calme s'était mise à bouillonner autour de l'îlot comme si Mensing criait sa colère en déchaînant les éléments.

— Tu ne seras jamais débarrassée de moi ! rugit le dragon qui cracha de nouveau un jet ardent.

Xiang Xia esquiva la langue enflammée en s'écartant vivement. Alice l'imita et roula sur le sable sans lâcher sa précieuse épée. Mais la frénésie de la créature l'atteignit néanmoins. D'un balayement de sa queue, il frappa la jeune femme en plein abdomen qui fut projetée dans les airs et percuta violemment le sol dans un bruit mat.

— Alice ! cria Xiang Xia qui courait déjà vers elle.

Une ligne ensanglantée coulait sur la tempe du Champion couché sur le sable.

— Je te promets de l'achever une fois que je t'aurais tué ! menaça le Jingaofizi.

— Alice ? demanda la Chinoise, inquiète.

— Je vais bien ! répondit-elle d'une voix où perçait un accent de souffrance.

Par dessus l'épaule de Xiang Xia, Alice aperçut deux silhouettes étendues sur le sol. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre quand elle reconnut Yuoshen penché sur le Chapelier. A travers la fumée noire qui obscurcissait l'îlot, elle vit l'épée du tyran briller au dessus de son adversaire.

— Tarrant ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

Mais l'Anglaise savait déjà qu'elle ne serait pas assez rapide. Elle était bien trop loin pour empêcher Yuoshen de le tuer. Un cri de désespoir sortit de sa gorge pour faire écho à ceux du dragon. Le sabre du géant siffla alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher la peau du Chapelier quand une boule de fumée blanche apparut entre les deux hommes. Yuoshen plissa ses yeux bleus avant d'être brusquement repoussé par l'étrange sphère immaculée. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin, étourdi par la violence du choc.

Alice s'immobilisa, stupéfaite. Le nuage blanc se découpait nettement parmi les volutes noirs qui l'environnaient comme une lueur salvatrice à travers les ténèbres. Agité par un souffle magique, la boule devint plus opaque avant de prendre silhouette humaine et de laisser place à Ushi.

— Ne t'égare pas Champion ! dit le sage avec ce même visage bienveillant. Tu n'es pas seule dans ta quête !

Et il disparut une nouvelle fois.

Un souffle chaud gonfla le cœur de la jeune femme qui retrouva la force de combattre. Elle hocha vivement la tête avant de faire volte face, prête à honorer sa mission.

Accourant vers Xiang Xia qui tentait d'échapper au feu du dragon, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, chacune y vit luire une détermination sans limite. A leurs oreilles résonnait toujours la voix du monstre qui les narguait incessamment.

— Finissons-en ! dit la Chinoise avant de se précipiter vers le Jingaofizi.

Sa tunique d'or et d'argent aux motifs compliqués étincelait dans la noirceur du lagon enfumé. Son visage reflétait une noblesse et un courage infaillible alors qu'elle faisait face à son pire cauchemar.

Le dragon déploya un rire puissant qui fit trembler l'îlot.

— As-tu enfin accepté ton sort ? demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir sa gueule sertie de dents tranchantes.

— Plus que tu ne le crois ! répondit-elle.

Alice comprit immédiatement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Serrant ses doigts sur le manche de son épée, elle s'élança vers le démon dont l'attention était uniquement tournée vers Xiang Xia.

Ses deux langues ondulant dans l'air, le Jingaofizi se pencha pour dévorer la la Chinoise quand Alice effectua un incroyable saut. Elle courut sur son épine dorsale avant d'enfoncer son épée dans sa chair d'ébène. Suspendue au manche de son épée, elle sentit un liquide chaud s'infiltrer à travers la cote de maille protégeant son bras. Surpris, le démon hurla en cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise. Il gesticula si bien qu'il déploya ses ailes immenses comme deux montagnes sorties de terre.

— Alice ! cria le Chapelier dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

A ses côtés, Xiang Xia tenait fermement sa dague qui rayonnait entre ses doigts.

Dents serrées, l'Anglaise retira son épée alors que le Jingaofizi refermait ses serres autour de sa taille.

— Vermine ! gronda le dragon en la portant à hauteur de sa gueule.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du Jingaofizi était tenace. Son sang se figea dans ses veines tandis que l'haleine du dragon la recouvrait toute entière et qu'elle discernait le fond violacé de sa gorge.

Elle entendit le cri de Xiang Xia quand un éclair traversa son champ de vision.

Les griffes du dragon se desserrèrent en libérant un terrible hurlement. Une lame venait de se planter dans l'un de ses gigantesques yeux d'où s'écoulait un liquide verdâtre et visqueux.

Le Jingaofizi la relâcha pour porter ses mains monstrueuses à sa gueule. Elle émit un cri douloureux en percutant le sable mais néanmoins ravie d'être toujours en vie. Levant la tête, elle rencontra le regard du Chapelier qui ne portait plus son épée, désormais fiché dans l'iris du démon.

— Tarrant... souffla Alice, reconnaissante.

Il tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Achève-le ! répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de ramasser sa lame de jade.

Le dragon continuait de déambuler nerveusement, désorienté par la perte de son oeil.

— Prête ? lança-t-elle à Xiang Xia.

— Prête ! confirma-t-elle.

Tandis que le Jingaofizi s'affaissait plus encore, son énorme gueule touchant presque le sol, Alice courut vers lui. Dans un cri guerrier, elle trancha sa tête qui vola dans les airs et libéra une pluie de sang.

— Maintenant ! cria le Champion à la chevelure blonde.

D'un geste précis, Xiang Xia plongea la longueur de sa dague dans le Sceau incrusté dans la chair du monstre décapité. Un faisceau lumineux jaillit du cercle brisé qui les aveugla intégralement. Un tremblement venu des tréfonds de la terre secoua le monde autour d'eux et un souffle incroyable les balaya.

— Non !

La voix de Yuoshen retentit sans qu'ils ne puissent rien distinguer.

Le rayon disparut aussi vivement qu'il était sorti du Sceau pour laisser place à un monde nouveau.

Comme absorbées par le ciel, la fumée du dragon, la brume et la noirceur des montagnes se perdirent dans l'immensité céleste. Les plaines venaient de retrouver leur aspect originel, lavées du mal qui les infectait. Les pics n'étaient plus sombres mais d'un gris perlé et leurs extrémités piquantes étaient mangées par une végétation d'un vert intense.

Les terrasses arides arboraient des arbres aux feuillages vifs et une herbe haute dansant sous la brise.

L'eau du lagon n'était plus trouble mais d'un bleu pur où se reflétait un millier d'étoiles dorées. Le sol de la plage s'était paré de diamants et scintillait autant que la surface des flots. La voûte comme le reste de la nature n'était plus la même. Sa toile était d'un mauve délicat où chaque petit astre rayonnait comme des pierres précieuses.

Tout n'était que beauté en ces lieux qui sommeillaient paisiblement.

Sur l'îlot, le corps et la tête du Jingaofizi se mirent à disparaître, transformés en sable dispersé par le vent.

Ravagé par la défaite, Yuoshen tomba à genoux comme paralysé par une terrible douleur. Il hurla tandis que son visage effrayant se fissurait. Telle une statue malmenée par les âges, sa chair se craquela puis son corps tout entier avant qu'il ne soit aussi changé en petits grains que la brise emporta.

Un silence salvateur tomba sur les lieux. Les entités maléfiques venaient de s'évanouir pour toujours. Et très vite, il ne resta plus rien de leur présence comme s'ils n'avaient jamais foulé la terre de Mensing.

— Nous avons vaincu, souffla Alice comme si elle peinait à le croire. Nous avons vaincu...

— Oui, répondit Tarrant qui s'était approché d'elle.

Il esquissa ce doux et fol sourire, pareil à un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages noires.

— Plus de cauchemar... murmura Xiang Xia d'une voix fébrile.

— Ce monde a retrouvé la paix, dit Ushi en réapparaissant dans un cercle de fumée blanche.

Alice fixa l'endroit où se tenait un plus tôt le tyran en armure rouge.

— Pourquoi Yuoshen a-t-il disparu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Une seule et même entité ! expliqua Ushi. Yuoshen s'était lié au Jingaofizi par sa propre vie. Le Sceau ancré dans le corps du dragon était le lien qui les unissait. Si le Sceau se brisait, Yuoshen scellait sa perte. Il a cru à tort que rien ne pourrait terrasser le démon. Le dragon était selon lui invincible.

— Et l'_Oraculum_ ? poursuivit-elle.

— Il ignorait son existence, répondit le sage. Du moins, il ne connaissait pas l'intégralité de ses prédictions. Nous sommes parvenus à déchirer le parchemin et à le remplacer par un autre. Ainsi, Yuoshen devait croire sa victoire acquise. Grâce à la ruse, nous sommes parvenus à le convaincre que son seul ennemi était Xiang Xia. S'il avait eu connaissance de ta venue, il aurait mis tout en oeuvre pour te capturer et te tuer Alice Kingsleigh.

— Ainsi donc, tout est terminé, conclut cette dernière en regardant son épée couverte de sang.

— Alice...

La jeune femme se retourna pour répondre à l'appel de Xiang Xia.

— Je me sens... repris la Chinoise curieusement pâle.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement puis chancela quelques secondes avant de perdre connaissance sous le regard inquiet du jeune Champion.

**O°O°O **

Une douce musique flottait dans l'air rappelant celle qui résonnait à la cour de son père. Un parfum de pivoine et d'encens l'enveloppait comme un nuage chaud et bienfaisant.

Xiang Xia cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Elle découvrit alors une pièce magnifique. Chaque mur était orné de pierres précieuses où de magnifiques tableaux étaient accrochés. Elle reconnut sur l'un d'eux le lac de Mensing avec ses eaux vertes et ses roches couvertes de mousse orangée. Un autre représentait un immense arbre aux racines noueuses entre lesquelles apparaissait une petite porte.

La jeune femme se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit somptueux sur lequel on l'avait couché. Elle rencontra le regard de son amie qui se tenait près du meuble majestueux, accompagnée de l'étrange personnage aux cheveux rousse.

L'Anglaise ne portait plus d'armure mais sa robe bleue ayant souffert de son fantastique périple.

— Alice ? demanda-telle.

— Tout va bien, répondit la jolie blonde avec un grand sourire. Nous vous avons ramené au Palais d'argent.

Un éclat apeuré assombrit les yeux de la Chinoise.

— Mais les hommes de Yuoshen...

— Disparus comme leur maître, l'interrompit délicatement Alice en posant sa main sur la sienne. La paix règne sur ce royaume.

Xiang Xia sursauta brusquement en sentant les doigts chauds de son amie frôler sa peau nue.

— Mes gants ! s'écria-t-elle instinctivement.

Son souffle se coinça alors qu'elle baissait son regard sur ses mains découvertes.

Plus aucune cicatrice n'altérait sur sa peau, plus aucune brûlure ne courait sur sa chair redevenue délicate. Tremblante, Xiang Xia releva ses manches avant de défaire les petits boutons de sa tunique impériale pour dévoiler son cou. Comme le reste, les flammes du Jingaofizi semblaient ne jamais avoir marqué son corps.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues en caressant sa gorge soyeuse.

Près d'elle, Alice la contemplait avec des yeux humides.

— Le mal est levé, Majesté... s'éleva une voix au fond de la pièce.

— Ushi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Quand Xiang Xia fut devant lui, le sage ouvrit délicatement le coffret qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

A l'intérieur reposait une incroyable couronne d'or et d'argent. Merveilleusement ciselée, des perles de jade et d'améthyste complétaient cet atour unique.

— Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Chapelier ! dit malicieusement Ushi.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Tarrant s'approcha.

— Je la laisse à tes soins, ajouta le sage.

— Puis-je Majesté ? demanda le plaisant rouquin.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, trop émue pour parler.

Avec dextérité, le Chapelier s'empara de la couronne qu'il posa habilement sur la tête de Xiang Xia.

— Vous avez retrouvé votre place. Maintenant, il temps de rencontrer votre peuple, annonça Ushi avant de s'incliner.

Un sourire incurva les lèvres d'Alice en contemplant son amie.

Elle était la digne représentation d'une Impératrice vêtue de sa tunique majestueuse et portant cette coiffure royale.

Avec délicatesse, le vieillard vint prendre la main de la superbe brune pour la conduire vers le balcon de la chambre.

Quand elle franchit la fenêtre, une clameur enthousiaste explosa dans l'air. La cour du Palais était totalement envahie par des individus fantastiques.

Elle tressaillit intensément tandis que son regard balayait une multitude de visages hors du commun et transfigurés par une joie indicible.

Certains avaient une peau dorée et des cheveux aussi bleus que le ciel de la Vallée d'Ivoire. D'autres ressemblaient à des créatures hybrides, croisées entre des hommes et quelques animaux merveilleux. Habillés d'armures blanches, les gardes de Mensing étaient remontées à la surface de la rivière, leur malédiction désormais brisée. Ils criaient le nom de Impératrice en brandissant leurs lances avec vigueur.

Chacun d'entre eux avait impatiemment attendu sa venue et elle ressentait déjà une grande tendresse à leurs égards.

De nouvelles larmes brillèrent à ses paupières quand l'agréable bourdonnement s'atténua. Mu d'un même élan, l'assemblée s'agenouilla pour lui rendre grâce. Des étendards furent en même temps déroulés et le blason de l'Impératrice ondula sous une brise triomphale.

Un sourire tremblant éclaira le visage de Xiang Xia en se tournant vers Alice qui l'avait rejointe.

— Je ne pensais pas être si heureuse et triste à la fois... dit-elle.

Le cœur de l'Anglaise se pinça douloureusement. Elle comprenait ce que son amie ressentait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Xiang Xia avait enfin trouvé sa place, son rôle mais... David n'était pas là.

— Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais... murmura-t-elle en crispant ses doigts sur la rambarde.

En contrebas, ses sujets clamaient de nouveau leur bonheur retrouvé, ignorant quel dilemme tourmentait leur Impératrice bien aimée.

— Xiang Xia... je ne sais pas... balbutia Alice, incapable du moindre conseil.

— Je ne peux pas, continua cette dernière.

— Si tu le peux.

Elle émit un cri de surprise en se retournant vivement. Dans l'encadrement savamment sculpté du balcon se tenait son époux vêtu de son uniforme blanc. Ses mains dépourvues de gants laissaient apparaître une peau aussi lisse que la sienne désormais.

La Chinoise étouffa un sanglot en se jetant dans les bras de David.

— Xia... souffla-t-il en humant le parfum fleuri de sa chevelure.

— Comment... comment es-tu venu ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant et pleurant tout à la fois.

Il recula légèrement pour la contempler avec de l'admiration dans ses yeux gris.

— Ushi, dit-il simplement.

Toujours dans les bras de son mari, Xiang Xia tourna son visage vers le vieux sage.

— Nous ne souhaitons que ton bonheur, Majesté, répondit-il.

Elle voulut parler mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. La joie se mêlait à la tristesse en un chaos d'émotions diverses.

— Oh David... finit-elle pas dire. Tu n'aurais pas du revenir. Il faut que tu repartes... je ne...

— Comment pourrais-je te laisser ? la coupa le commodore en souriant. Je ne peux m'y résoudre.

— Mais tu ne pourras jamais plus repartir ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras puis libéra un petit rire qui se perdit dans son cou.

— Je ne le désire pas, avoua-t-il. Ma place est auprès de toi si tu le souhaites toujours.

Alice ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser ses larmes. A travers sa vue brouillée, elle vit le bonheur rayonner sur le visage de Xiang Xia qui vint presser ses lèvres sur celles de son époux.

Un fin sourire s'inscrit néanmoins sur son visage, sincèrement heureuse pour son amie. Ses rêves les plus inavoués venaient de se réaliser, maintenant accompagnée de la seule personne sans laquelle Xiang Xia ne pourrait vivre.

La jeune femme sentit la présence de Tarrant derrière elle. Déglutissant difficilement, l'Anglaise s'empêcha de poser ses yeux sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas.

— Merci chère Alice, merci... dit la Chinoise en la serrant contre son cœur.

— Vous me manquerez, avoua-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Vous aussi. Vous m'avez sauvé...

Alice esquissa un sourire fragile avant de courber la tête en signe d'allégeance.

— Je serais toujours là pour vous aider, Majesté, déclara-t-elle.

Et c'était vrai. Elle était ce Champion malgré elle, ce chevalier que nulle frontière irréelle ne pouvait arrêter dans ses multiples quêtes.

— Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Mensing, annonça l'Impératrice.

— Vous possédez notre reconnaissance éternelle, ajouta David Jameson en s'inclinant devant elle.

— Merci... dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Ushi.

— Aux confins du monde, as-tu enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais Alice Kingsleigh ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui... souffla cette dernière avec conviction où transparaissait néanmoins une pointe d'amertume.

Elle ne mentait pas. La jeune femme avait bel et bien trouvé le but de son existence et celui de son coeur même si la conclusion était douloureuse. Cependant, Alice était en paix car il fallait connaitre la nature de son mal pour réussir à l'apprivoiser un jour.

— Il temps de m'en aller, acheva-t-elle.

Le vieux sage hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche blanche une petite fiole dont elle s'empara sans attendre.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre impériale, l'Anglaise remarqua que le Chapelier ne s'y trouvait déjà plus.

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, pensa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs du Palais d'argent. Mais alors qu'elle avançait résolument dans l'artère précieuse, elle sentit un étau enserrer son poignet.

— Alice...

Ses jambes faiblirent mais elle trouva le courage de se tourner vers Tarrant.

— Je ne peux m'attarder, commença-t-elle pour interrompre tout discours douloureux. J'ai aussi des obligations dans cet autre monde duquel vous m'avez enlevé !

Le timbre dur de sa voix résonna dans le couloir désert. Le visage d'ordinaire si vivant du Chapelier se figea avant qu'il ne la relâche.

— Tu oublies ceci, dit-il en lui tendant sa besace de cuir.

A l'intérieur se trouvait le morceau d'_Oraculum_ et l'éventail qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué.

— Merci...

Le silence s'éternisa comme une chape de plomb flottant au dessus de leurs têtes. Cependant, ce calme gênant fut troublé par la formation d'un curieux nuage bleu qui vint flotter entre eux. Les contours d'un haut de forme se matérialisèrent puis un chapeau reconnaissable entre tous atterrit sur le crâne de Tarrant

— C'est mieux ainsi, déclara Cheshire en apparaissant à son tour. Ravie de te revoir Alice. Je constate que tu as retrouvé notre ami disparu !

D'abord surprise, elle fixa l'étrange chat avant de répondre :

— Ce fut plutôt l'inverse mais je présume que vous étiez au courant ?

— Moi ? rebondit le félin d'un air ingénu. Peut-être... ou pas...

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux turquoise de Cheshire pour éviter de regarder Tarrant. La jeune femme devait néanmoins reconnaître que la présence du chat l'interrogeait grandement comme à chaque fois qu'il se manifestait devant elle.

— Oserais-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? l'interrogea Alice. Une promenade sans doute ?

— En effet ! J'adore l'exotisme de cet endroit !

— Et je suppose que votre présence n'a rien à voir avec mon rôle de Champion ? demanda-t-elle avec emportement. Quel est le vôtre ? Chacun d'entre nous semble avoir une mission bien définie ?

Un étrange sourire incurva les babines de l'animal.

— Je te l'ai dit ma chère, je suis à mon seul service mais... si tu souhaites me donner un rôle, un ami te conviendrait-il ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement mais changea d'avis. Les yeux de Cheshire renvoyaient cette éternelle tranquillité qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

Alice exhala un soupir et regretta de s'être énervée contre le félin.

— Bien entendu, dit-elle radoucie. Un ami me convient tout à fait.

Elle l'avait finalement toujours su. Il lui avait déjà prouvé en l'aidant face à Lowell et par sa seule présence sur le navire qui la conduisait jusqu'en Chine. Peu lui importait de connaître son rôle finalement puisqu'il lui proposait la seule chose qu'elle désirait de lui.

— Qui sait, poursuivit Cheshire en flottant dans l'air. Je suis souvent de passage sur Londres, j'aime son animation, ses badauds surexcités, ses pigeons malingres et ses fiacres pressés ! Nous pourrions nous voir, qu'en dis-tu ?

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres d'Alice.

— Avec plaisir.

— En ce cas, il te suffira de prononcer mon nom et peut-être apparaîtrais-je... si je n'ai pas mieux à faire !

— Je vous préparerais un bol de lait, plaisanta tristement la jeune femme.

— Je préfère le thé ! répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil au Chapelier avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de volutes bleus.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau seule avec Tarrant. Désormais coiffé de son haut de forme, il avait recouvré son allure habituelle.

C'était ainsi qu'il lui apparaissait dans ses rêves, merveilleusement excentrique et totalement insaisissable. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu dans ses songes les plus secrets et combien de fois avait-elle refusé d'admettre cette folle évidence pour mieux se protéger ? En vain...

— Je dois m'en aller, souffla-t-elle, le cœur douloureux.

— Je sais.

Le Chapelier fit un pas mais se ravisa. Son visage était fermé mais son regard brillait intensément.

— A bientôt Alice, murmura-t-il.

— Au revoir Tarrant.

Sur ces mots emplis de souffrance, la jeune femme déboucha la fiole d'Ushi et l'avala d'une traite.

Nul ne savait quand le destin les réunirait à nouveau mais... il était temps pour Alice de retrouver le monde du dessus car tout comme dans celui des merveilles, elle avait un rôle à y jouer.

**O°O°O**


	22. Epilogue

**Ndla :** Et voici comme s'achève l'Empire des Rêves. Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes ayant commenté cette histoire, **Lola, Tiva, Cyrusa, arisu-loveX2, Kisara Hamagasaki, hinukoi **et particulièrement **Marine, Venin du Basilik, Clairaice et Pawliin3**.

J'espère vous avoir offert un peu de rêve à travers les aventures d'Alice. Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous bientôt pour une prochaine histoire, qui sait... consultez l'Oraculum ^^

Merci encore à tous, les lecteurs font partie de la fanfiction et sans leur soutien, certaines histoires resteraient inachevées.

Mes hommages

_**Marquise**_

**O°O°O**

**Épilogue**

**O°**

La jeune femme s'immobilisa devant les portes de la chambre à coucher. Aucun bruit ne traversait les panneaux de bois comme si personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Les doigts d'Alice tremblèrent légèrement sur la poignée de cuivre tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

Elle battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Les volets et les fenêtres étaient fermés alors qu'un soleil éblouissant éclairait le ciel de Londres.

Une forte odeur de laudanum imprégnait l'atmosphère confiné. Se retenant de couvrir son nez, Alice s'approcha du lit dans lequel gisait une forme sous les draps clairs.

— Margaret ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle entendit un froissement de tissu avant qu'une voix éraillée et à peine audible ne réponde :

— Ma chère Alice...

Le timbre brisé de sa sœur remplit ses yeux de larmes. En Angleterre aussi le monde avait changé et cette fois le bien n'avait pas triomphé.

Elle était partie jusqu'au bout du monde pendant de longs mois. Une fois revenue de Mensing, Alice s'était confondue dans sa tâche d'apprentie jusqu'à connaître les moindres rouages du travail de son père.

La collaboration avec Monsieur Zhen fut une grande réussite, si bien que les nouveaux associés décidèrent d'établir un comptoir à Pékin et d'acheter plusieurs navires pour assurer le transport du thé jusqu'au vieux continent.

Leur commerce était fleurissant et assurait déjà de bons revenus à la Compagnie Ascot&Kinglseigh. Bien entendu, certains critiquaient cette entreprise qui avait une femme à sa tête mais aucun ne se privait d'un bon thé !

La jeune femme avait ainsi renfloué les finances des Kinglseigh et fait rouvrir le manoir familial. Sa mère avait déjà réintégré leur propriété pour redevenir l'hôtesse accomplie qu'elle avait toujours été.

Alice avait tout planifié avant de quitter le territoire chinois. Ses multiples occupations n'étaient cependant pas sans arrière pensée.

Elle s'était efforcée d'oublier Tarrant, du moins jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Son souvenir était trop douloureux. Les jours étaient alors passés puis s'étaient mués en mois. Cependant, Pékin n'était pas Londres et la cité impériale lui faisait indéniablement penser à Mensing. Et Mensing ne pouvait qu'amener l'image du Chapelier dans son esprit fertile. Un poids l'accablait que même ses diverses activités ne parvenaient à chasser.

Mais tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle s'était efforcée de conserver s'envola en descendant du bateau.

Helen Kinglseigh avait fait le déplacement depuis la capitale et l'attendait sur les quais de Portsmouth. En dépit de la joie qu'elle éprouvait à retrouver sa fille, une grande tristesse obscurcissait son regard bleu.

Après s'être chaleureusement embrassées, celle-ci l'informa du deuil qui venait de frapper leur famille.

Bien qu'Alice avait appris la grossesses de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas été informée du déroulement cette dernière. Et ce fut avec une profonde tristesse que sa mère lui annonça que l'enfant n'avait pas survécu et que Margaret avait failli mourir en le mettant au monde.

— Oh ma chérie, avait soufflé Helen en l'étreignant. Je suis si triste pour ta sœur. Elle est inconsolable ! Elle n'a même pas voulu que je reste auprès d'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Mais cette malheureuse nouvelle était bien en dessous de la vérité. A présent qu'elle se tenait devant Margaret, Alice mesurait l'ampleur du chagrin qui la ravageait.

Les rayons poudreux qui s'insinuaient à travers les persiennes révélaient un visage profondément meurtri. Ses joues creuses étaient aussi blanches que les draps entre lesquels son corps amaigri flottait. Des mèches de cheveux ternis tombaient sur son front et son oreiller humide. Ses yeux clairs semblaient éteints comme si la vie ne l'habitait plus.

— Ma chère Alice... murmura Margaret.

Lady Manchester esquissa un sourire fragile en tendant une main vers elle.

La douleur tétanisa Alice quand les doigts maigres de sa sœur frôlèrent son bras. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler mais elle se retint de pleurer.

— Est-ce... ta... robe mauve ? demanda Margaret.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

— Tu es... si belle, repris son aînée. Je suis si fière... de toi...

Le timbre maladif et aimant de sa sœur brisèrent ses dernières défenses. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle posait maladroitement devant elle un petit paquet rouge.

— Je t'ai ramené quelque chose ! déclara Alice d'une voix tremblante afin de chasser ses élans malheureux. C'est une pierre de jade. En Chine, elle symbolise l'humanité et la pureté. Je l'ai faite montée en camée et j'ai demandé à l'orfèvre d'y graver des narcisses...

Pendant que la jeune femme parlait, lady Manchester appuya le petit écrin sur son cœur.

— J'ai hésité avec les lys mais j'ai finalement opté pour les narcisses. Je...

Alice ne termina pas son discours dénué d'intérêt. De grosses larmes ondulaient sur les joues de sa grande sœur, alimentée par son infinie souffrance.

— Je suis tellement... désolée... souffla Alice.

— C'était un garçon, répondit-elle d'une voix morte.

Son regard s'était égaré dans quelques limbes obscures.

— Nous l'avions appelé Charles, reprit-elle. Comme père...

— Il faut vivre, murmura Alice. Toi et Lowell survivrez à cette épreuve.

Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres de lady Manchester.

— Je ne pourrai plus, répondit cette dernière. Seigneur... j'aurais pu m'en remettre s'il m'avait accordé son affection ! Je m'en serais contentée à défaut d'amour. J'avais déjà sacrifié ma dignité pour lui...

Alice qui tentait de comprimer ses sanglots se figea brusquement. Ses yeux sombres se froncèrent tandis que Margaret reprenait :

— Lowell n'a pas accepté la perte de son fils. Il m'a dit que tout était de ma faute et que j'étais incapable de remplir mon rôle d'épouse ! Cela fait des mois que je ne le vois plus mais...

Les doigts de Margaret se resserrèrent sur le petit paquet qu'elle tenait encore.

— J'entends les domestiques. Je sais ce que fait Lowell, je sais où il passe ses journées... Oh Alice, j'aurais pu survivre à tout si seulement il m'avait aimé...

Un petit muscle tressauta sur la joue d'Alice. Son regard était devenu plus sombre que l'ébène tandis qu'elle fixait un point invisible.

Un silence troublé de pleurs suivit cet aveu jusqu'à ce Margaret ne s'endorme sous l'épuisement et les puissantes doses de laudanum.

D'une main légère, Alice caressa son front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

— Je te promets de te rendre ton sourire, grande sœur... murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers le salon puis s'installa derrière le secrétaire en bois de rose. Se saisissant d'une plume, d'un feuillet et d'une enveloppe, Alice inscrivit rapidement quelques mots avant de sonner un domestique.

— Veillez à ce que lord Manchester reçoive ce mot au plus tôt !

Une fois le majordome parti, la jeune femme fila vers la chambre qu'elle occupait encore avant de partir en Chine.

S'assurant qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien seule, elle murmura dans le silence de la pièce.

— J'ai besoin de vous, Cheshire. Si vous m'entendez, venez à moi...

**O°**

Alice se tenait sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne du jardin familial. Ce dernier avait retrouvé sa beauté, désormais entretenu par deux jardiniers fraîchement engagés.

La propriété de son ensemble avait retrouvé son allure d'antan grâce aux nouveaux moyens dont disposait la jeune femme.

Elle caressa le tronc rugueux de l'arbre et sentit l'odeur de la sève envahir ses narines. Un souvenir rejaillit alors dans son esprit.

Alice se remémora ses longs après-midi où Margaret lui lisait quelques livres, toutes deux assises sous le chêne centenaire. Combien de fois s'était-elle endormie sous les lectures philosophiques ou biographiques de sa soeur ? Puis l'heure du thé s'annonçait et au loin résonnait le carillon de Big Ben qui ne manquait curieusement jamais de réveiller la jeune miss Kingsleigh

Margaret prenait toujours cet air courroucé en rentrant au manoir mais elle ne lui avait jamais reproché ses siestes peuplées de rêves merveilleux.

Alice donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour revivre ces instants... et plus encore afin que Margaret soit de nouveau heureuse.

Un bruissement la sortit vivement de ses pensées.

— Je savais que vous succomberiez...

La voix de Lowell tordit de son estomac de dégoût. Le cheveu défait et quelque peu débraillé, il vint vers elle en titubant légèrement. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le lord posa une main sur le chêne pour la dominer de sa stature.

Il détailla impudiquement la silhouette de la jeune femme en s'attardant sur sa poitrine à travers le tissu mauve de sa toilette.

Alice serra ses poings dans les plis de sa jupe mais resta immobile.

— Un rendez-vous secret ? Vous me facilitez grandement la tâche, ma chère ! reprit-il.

— Ne vous méprenez pas Lowell, répondit-elle. Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de ma soeur.

Les traits alcoolisés de l'aristocrate se durcirent sous une vive émotion. Alice constata avec une vague pointe de soulagement qu'il n'était pas insensible à la situation.

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cette bonne à rien ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais il se radoucit vivement :

— Des deux vous êtes vraisemblablement la plus habile ! Et votre sournoiserie n'a d'égale que votre attrait. Nous nous serions très bien entendus vous et moi...

Elle se mordit la langue afin de taire une cinglante remarque.

— Je ne peux croire que cette rencontre à l'abri des regards n'a d'objet que votre sœur... ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Acceptez- vous enfin ma proposition ?

Un frisson répugné courut sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la "proposition" à laquelle l'aristocrate faisait allusion, celle de faire mieux connaissance en toute intimité...

Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire.

— Qui ne dit mot consent, conclut-il victorieux.

D'un bond malhabile, Lowell se jeta sur elle mais Alice s'écarta promptement.

Un cri de terreur déchira le calme végétal tandis que l'aristocrate chutait dans un étrange terrier.

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvre d'Alice.

— Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous paierez votre perfidie ? murmura-t-elle en fixant le gouffre. Et ce jour est arrivé.

**O°O°O**

Le soleil n'était plus aussi haut dans le ciel et les ombres des feuillages s'étaient allongées.

Tremblant, Lowell Manchester entreprit de s'extirper du terrier mais glissa sur les parois terreuses. Il cria mais une main le rattrapa juste à temps.

Levant ses yeux terrifiés, il rencontra ceux insondables de sa belle-sœur.

Sans douceur, elle tira sur sa veste afin de le sortir de l'abîme ténébreuse.

Elle le vit alors s'affaler sur l'herbe moelleuse, le corps secoués de spasmes nerveux.

Son visage était blanc comme la mort et sur ses joues brillaient encore des larmes de terreur. Un filet de sang coulait même sur son menton couvert de poussière.

Une exaltation obscure envahit alors la jeune femme.

— Relevez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Hagard et effrayé, Lowell obéit. Ses vêtements sales et déchirés témoignaient d'une bien étrange aventure dont il n'oserait certainement jamais parler.

— Si vous avais cru que mon précédent avertissement n'était qu'une farce, je viens de vous prouver le contraire, déclara-t-elle en le fixant durement. Faites souffrir une dernière fois Margaret et je m'occuperai définitivement de vous !

Incapable de parler, il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— Vous serez le meilleur mari qui soit désormais, reprit-elle. Vous rendrez les bienfaits que ma soeur n'a jamais manqué de vous prodiguer ! Vous prendrez soin d'elle jusqu'à votre dernier souffle ou je m'empresserai de vous faire connaître votre pire cauchemar ! Pour une raison qui m'échappe, Margaret vous aime plus que sa propre vie. Rendez-lui le bonheur qu'elle vous a sacrifié !

Un éclat amer passa dans les yeux d'Alice.

— Une dernière chance vous est offerte Lowell car Margaret est infiniment supérieure à vous. Je veillerai toujours sur elle alors ne vous avisez plus de me défier. Jamais plus.

L'ordre était clair et l'aristocrate en saisit l'importance jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme viciée. Il bredouilla un "oui" qu'il s'efforcerait d'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte. Tout était préférable aux tourments qu'il venait de vivre !

— Partez à présent avant que je ne change d'avis !

Il acquiesça de nouveau avant de détaler comme une bête traquée.

Alice regarda la silhouette de son beau frère disparaître entre les arbres quand une voix s'éleva :

— Quel drôle d'animal !

Alice baissa la tête et vit une forme bleue s'échapper du terrier. Cheshire vint alors flotter devant elle en faisant mine d'aiguiser ses griffes l'une conte l'autre.

— Merci pour votre aide, dit-elle.

— Ce fut un plaisir ! répondit le chat malicieusement. Mais je crains qu'il ne garde pas un bon souvenir de notre merveilleux pays...

— Je n'en espérais pas moins ! assura l'Anglaise.

— Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi Champion, je m'en retourne chasser une autre proie !

— Au revoir Cheshire.

Il disparut vivement dans le passage terreux en laissant quelques volutes turquoise flotter dans l'air.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Alice n'esquisse un geste. Soudain, un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge qui la fit se courber en deux.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser submerger par le soulagement qui chassa progressivement la peur qui l'avait enveloppée. Comme face au Jingaofizi, elle était parvenue à vaincre le démon qui menaçait sa famille mais... en dépit l'apaisement relative au bonheur de Margaret, son cœur se comprima plus encore.

Ses ongles accrochèrent l'écorce du chêne. La jeune femme s'en voulait de cette tristesse qui pesait sur ses épaules alors que son monde avait repris forme. La félicité était à portée de main alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à la saisir ?

Cependant, cette interrogation n'était pas sans réponse. Alice savait pertinemment ce qui manquait à sa vie. Il lui faudrait composer avec cette absence qui laisserait éternellement un vide en elle.

Elle libéra un soupir chargé de douleur puis quitta l'arbre de son enfance et de ses rêves les plus fous... et contre lui, le terrier de ses merveilles les plus inaccessibles.

Le jupon de sa robe caressa l'herbe tendre du jardin alors qu'elle s'éloignait du chêne majestueux.

— Alice...

La jeune femme s'immobilisa brusquement et son cœur cessa de battre. Elle ferma les yeux pour endiguer la souffrance qui la balaya telle une vague dévastatrice.

— Ce n'est qu'un rêve, murmura-t-elle en libérant une larme brûlante.

Elle tendit l'oreille sans se retourner. Seul le bruit des feuilles sous la brise rythmait le chant de la nature. Fébrile, elle esquissa un pas avant de sentir une main délicate se poser sur son épaule.

— Alice...

Elle fit vivement volte face et rencontra le regard de Tarrant qui se tenait devant elle.

Un autre sanglot la fit plier mais il la retint en serrant la jeune femme contre lui.

Les rayons d'un beau soleil faisaient danser des ombres sur leurs silhouettes entrelacées.

— Je rêve... pleura-t-elle entre ses bras.

— Non... dit-il en l'étreignant plus fort. Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Oh Alice... la folie elle-même ne veut plus de moi ! Je ne peux me contenter de cette absence, de cette misère, de cette enfer ! Sans toi je ne suis rien, ni chapelier, ni guide, ni même fou...

Une onde brûlante traversa la jeune femme qui éprouvait une joie inespérée la consumer de l'intérieur.

— Tarrant... murmura-telle en contemplant son visage extraordinaire.

— Je ne peux vivre sans toi, souffla le Chapelier.

Et il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes avant d'y goûter passionnément, ses mains blanches caressant les joues humides de celle qu'il aimait.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, il la maintint serrée contre lui.

— La folie est bien arrangeante, murmura Alice, sa tête reposant contre le torse palpitant de Tarrant.

Il sourit en entendant ses propres paroles, prononcées dans la caverne de Mensing.

— Car ainsi tout est permis, conclut-il. Et le plus fou des rêves peut devenir réalité.

**O°O°O**


End file.
